An end of Innocence
by Bubbahotek
Summary: AUNo 4th Season.This story takes place after STD. Kim and Ron must come to grips with the changes in their relationship. Updated 3606 for easier reading I do not own Kim Possible, it is owned and not used to it's full potential by the Walt Disney Company.
1. Chapter 1

AU/Fourth Season is ignored. This is a pre fourth season story. This Story takes place after STD, Kim and Ron must make hard decisions on the direction of their relationship. The story starts off slow but will pick up in future chapters. Sometimes fate is unkind. 3/8/06 Updating the story to make it easier to read.

* * *

Sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for, Ron Stoppable had always been Kim Possible's life long companion. He was with her through the major events of her life and helped her save the world on many occasions. The save the world "Thing" brought fame and much notoriety to Kim through the years, while Ron gained a reputation for not being very bright, clumsy and down right buffoonish. Ron didn't seem to mind the reputation very much as long as he could hang out with his good friend Kim. Ron had always secretly harbored a dream that one day he and Kim could become a couple. 

On a dark stormy night, Ron helped Kim possible thwart Dr. Drakken's evil plan and also helped defeat Kim's boyfriend and Shego in the process. During the battle Ron finally worked up enough courage to tell Kim how he had felt. After the battle was done Ron finally took his place by Kim's side and danced the last dance of the prom and lived the dream of holding Kim and giving her a kiss. From that moment on Ron's life would never be the same.

Ron awoke on Sunday morning; actually it was more like Sunday afternoon since he was up most of the previous night. Ron lay in bed wondering if last night was a dream or if it really happened. Ron looked up at the closet and saw the tuxedo hanging there, Kim's lipstick on the white dress shirt collar. I'm never going to wash that shirt Ron thought. Ron got up and showered, got dressed and went down stairs to tell his parents all about the previous night.

Ron's parents listened to the story and to how Ron and Kim were able to get together at the dance and how great he felt. Ron's mother took the story and made a pronouncement that left Ron befuddled. "Ron, it's not that we don't like Kim and her family, but I just wouldn't read too much into last night."

She advised him. "Kim was vulnerable after such a blow by what she thought to be her boyfriend. It's only natural she should look for someone else."

Ron wasn't prepared for that, he thought his parents would be happy that he and Kim got together. Ron's mother noticed the rather shocked look on Ron's faces continued, "Don't worry honey, your young and they'll be plenty of time to find a nice Jewish girl to settle down with."

Ron's jaw hit the ground "Mom! Have you ever thought that maybe Kim might like me?" he yelled at his parents.

Ron picked up his buddy Rufus and left the house in a funk; he never expected to hear such a thing from his mother of all people. Ron rode his little blue scooter to his second home the Possible's. Ron parked the little cycle in the driveway and then pushed his earlier conversation with his parents to the back of his mind. Ron had to make himself happy to see his new girlfriend.

Ron didn't have to go to the door, Mr. Possible met him in the driveway, "Ronald, how are you today?"

Mr. Possible asked with a rather stern voice. Ron started to melt, "I'm fine Mr. Dr. P, Kim home?" he asked.

Mr. Possible lifted an eyebrow, "No Ronald, she's not here. She and her mother are out shopping." He said.

Ron shifted his weight from foot to foot obviously very nervous. Mr. Possible recognizing that Ron was really nervous decided to have bit of fun at Ron's expense. "Ronald, the twins showed me a picture floating around on the internet. A picture of you and Kim kissing."

He said with an upturned eyebrow. Ron pulled his head into his body wishing that he was a turtle and could hide altogether. "You know we send a rocket up on Wednesday to crash into a comet. Ronald, in space no one can here you scream." The elder possible added.

Ron started stammering about being sorry and that he would never do anything to hurt Kim. Mr. Possible never cracking a smile narrowed his eyes, "If I see anymore pictures of you kissing my Kimmiecub on the internet, the last words you'll hear on this planet is BLASTOFF. Understand Ronald?" Mr. Possible asked.

Ron's jaw hit the ground; he was clearly not expecting this kind of reception. "Yes sir, I better go now." He stammered.

Ron started his scooter and drove away from the Possible's house, if he would have turned around he would have seen Dr. Possible shaking his head and having a good laugh. Ron didn't want to go home, so he decided to head out to the mall, he didn't really need anything but just wanted to look around and hang out for a bit.

Ron parked his scooter and went inside. Ron enjoyed the mall all the bright lights, and colors, electronic gizmos and he just liked sitting outside club banana watching all the people walk by. Ron would see the occasional classmate and wave, shoot the breeze for a bit and watch them move on. Rufus liked hiding in the plastic plants next to the bench and would pop up from time to time and say "Peek a Boo."

Ron waived at Monique inside Club Banana, she spotted Ron and waived back, then disappeared inside the store for a bit before coming out to say "Hi" to Ron. Monique set down beside Ron, "I'm on a ten minuet break, so tell me how lover boy is doing today." She said winking at Ron.

Ron gave a big lazy stretch and took his right hand and pounded his chest twice, made a peace sign. "Ain't nothin' but love here, Monique." He said in his most hip happening voice. "Just chllin' and soakin' it all in after the greatest single night of my life." Ron said while rolling his head backwards to help him capture the memory.

Monique smiled and punched Ron's arm, she was so happy that Kim and Ron finally found each other. She could see the attraction even though neither of them could figure it out. Monique looked conspiratorial at Ron, "So you seen your new hottie yet?" she whispered to Ron.

Ron was still playing Mr. Cool, "No you now it is, Kimmie needed some family time today so I'll try and call her tonight." He said.

Monique told Ron to take care and went back to work. Ron looked over to Rufus, "Hear that Rufus? My new Hottie." Ron beamed. Ron leaned back on the bench, no sir he thought it don't get much better than this.

It started to get late, the mall always closes early on Sundays so Ron returned to his scooter and decided to take a spin by Bueno Nacho to see how the repairs were going and to get some snakage.

Ron was coaxing the little scooter a long as best he could, the little scooter had seen better days and didn't look like it would see many more. I'm going to be a senior this coming year, I wish I could figure out a way to score a set of wheels, he thought. Ron's mind drifted, _"A man ain't no man unless he's got wheels."_ He thought and smiled to himself.

Ron rode up in front of Bueno Nacho, the place took more damage last night than what he had thought. The sign was gone, the windows boarded up and a spray painted message that read "Come on in we're open." Ron looked around and decided that most people were paying attention to the sign as the parking lot was empty.

Ron brought the scooter to a halt, and entered the restaurant, the interior looked pretty good he thought for a titanic size end of the world type battle that was fought here last night. Ron spied his buddy Ned, "Hey Ned, Chimerito Combo Grande Sized" he told his friend.

Ned was happy to see Ron he was starting to get lonely with the lack of customers all day. Ned took Ron's money and proceeded to make with small talk, "So I hear after you saved the world that you finally got the girl." He said in a knowing tone.

Ron puffed up and smiled "Yea the old Stoppable Mojo was in full bloom last night." He bragged.

Ron took his food and sat at his favorite table and turned Rufus loose on his Naco, Ron ate the chimerito and stared at the board where the window should be. The fact that window wasn't there didn't seem to bother Ron. Ned came from the back and took a seat across from Ron; Ned was in a talkative mood. "It's been dead in here all day, ya figure with a major take over the world plot originating from here they're would be more tourists around." Ned told the pair.

Ron just nodded and looked around, then shot Ned a serious look. "Ned, bendee straws?" he asked.

Ned's eyes rolled, "On order, big guy." He informed him.

Ron smiled and nodded, and then a question popped into his head. "Ned, how'd you hear about me and Kim getting together?" Ron asked.

Ned got a big grin on his face and let Ron know, "Tina from the cheer squad was in earlier and was talking about it. She said you won't last as long as Josh Manke." Ned informed him.

Ron just shook his head, "Nah me and Kim are good." He said.

Ned just nodded his head and added, "I also seen the picture on the internet, you looked like you were on a cloud." Ned said dreamily. Ron squirmed at the observation and informed Ned that he hadn't seen the picture yet.

"Tina also said that Kim only turned to you when her date went kapoof and that relationships on the rebound never work out." Ned added.

Ron looked at Ned, and was quiet for a long moment; his mother was telling him that earlier. He shook the concern off, "Nahhhhhhhhhh, me and Kim are good, she wouldn't do that to me." He said confidently.

Ned smiled and gave Ron a thumbs up before returning to work in the empty restaurant. Once alone Ron looked at Rufus, "You don't think Kim would do that to me do you little do ya?"

Rufus looked up from the food and shook his head "No Way" he said.

Ron returned home, there was still a school day tomorrow and he wanted to see if Kim was home and chat for a while. Kim was home and they talked for about an hour all about each others day and how they couldn't wait to see each other in the morning.

Ron agreed to come pick her up for school, Kim promised to be on time. Hearing Kim's voice relieved any of his subconscious fears about what Tina or his mother might think.

This one Sunday after the greatest day of Ron Stoppable's life would prove to be his last day of innocence for tomorrow everything he knows and believes will be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron picked up Kim on the way to school on what was left of the broken down blue scooter. Kim gave Ron a big morning hug and strapped on her helmet for slow crawl to school. Truth be known they would have made better time walking but then there wouldn't be any excuse for Kim not to hold on to Ron.

They puttered they're way to school, and Ron eased the slow moving machine into a parking spot before the engine died. He looked sheepishly at his newest bon-digity girlfriend and shrugged "Hope it starts later?" he told her. Kim didn't seem to worried about the scooter, she was too busy waving at friends to notice.

They made their way into the building, Ron feeling particularly grand with his new lady on his arm. They were receiving compliments on what a good looking couple they were. Ron was mesmerized by all the attention, "So this is what's it's like to be in the loop." He thought.

They maneuvered over to Kim's locker, to hang out some and to talk before class. Kim looked up the hall and noticed Bonnie Rockwaller heading towards them with a particularly nasty gleam in her eye. Kim stiffened up waiting for Bonnie's unique brand of negative reinforcement.

Bonnie sauntered up to Kim and in one of her nastiest tones got right down to business. "So Kim, I hear having a looser little wimpy boyfriend is all the rage these. days." Bonny sneered.

Then Bonny turned and leered at Ron, Ron gulped because he knew it was now his turn for abuse. "Of course if Ron wanted to become more manly, he could take lessons from my BF, Brick." Bonnie said with a sadistic smile.

Ron was feeling bullet proof today so he decided to try to play Bonnie's game, "Hey Bon Bon, don't be kicking yourself about missing out on the Ronman action, I ain't got nothing but love to go around." Ron said while making the gestures that he saw the hip hop guys making on TV.

Bonnie's face became a twisted mask of rage, she balled her hands into tight fists and glared at Ron. Bonnie closed distance to Ron till she was nose to nose with him. "I don't see what Kim sees in a stupid little Jew anyway." She sneered and then spun and walked away.

The force of Bonnie's racial slur pushed Ron back on his heals, he stood there blinking watching Bonnie strutting down the hallway. Ron was speechless; he stood next to Kim with his mouth hanging open. The next thing he became aware of was how quiet it had become, and how everyone seemed to be looking directly at him.

He turned to look at Kim and saw that she was still gape jawed and was looking back at him. Ron didn't know what to do, so he decided to beat a hasty retreat. "Uh, hey look KP, I'll catch ya in class, ok." He said while backing away to go down the hall to his locker.

He heard Kim say "sure" and "Ok" but it was sort distant. It was as if Ron was a hundred feet away from where he was.

Ron was heading down the hall, his mind was racing a million miles a minuet. He knew he was Jewish, but he never really thought of himself more any different than any of his friends. He enjoyed his faith and new Kim was ok with him being Jewish. After all she would give him a Chanukah present every year. Ron decided to make a quick stop in the restroom. He was starting to feel flushed and needed to take a quick breather to get himself together for class.

Ron's ears were still burning; he was definitely not in a usual Ron Stoppable mood anymore. From out of his mental fog, he heard Jerry Dean talking to him. He was relieved for the distraction. "Hey, Jerry didn't catch what you was saying." He said grateful for conversation.

Jerry was a good guy, he was on the cross country team and had always been friends with Ron in the past. "I was saying good going on getting together with Kim, you guys looked great Saturday night." He said.

Ron puffed up with pride, "We'll you know me and KP, we been tight…Since forever, I guess." Ron said happily.

Jerry nodded and in a knowing way looked at Ron and said, "Well, don't take it too hard when you get dumped, ok. I mean you're a good guy and all but not in Kim's league."

By this time other boys began entering the restroom, and were milling about. Ron shook his head, "No, me and KP we go back forever, she wouldn't dump me." He said confidently.

He saw that some of the guys were shaking their heads and smiling. "No really, KP's cool." Ron said trying to drive home his point.

Then Steve something or another, Ron couldn't quite remember his name. He only knew that smelled like eggs, strange smell really. Decided to pick up where Jerry left off, "Hey man, guys like you don't keep major hotties like that it's against the rules." He said laughing.

Ron waived a hand at Steve, "Like you'd know anything about it." Ron said in his tough guy macho way.

Stan Dauber the math geek, was taking it all in. He decided to break it down into days before Ron would get dumped. "Hey Ron, this Eric guy was like a machine, right?" Stan questioned.

Ron nodded and said "yea".

Stan droned on in a educational sort of way, "hmmmmmm, and when did you tell her how you felt about Kim?

Was it before or after the Diablo's attacked." He asked.

Ron was starting to get nervous and started getting that flushed feeling again, "I told her when we're both captured by Drakken." Ron said loosing the chipper edge to his voice.

Stan nodded and continued, "So you told her, you liked her after she found out Eric wasn't real?" Stan lifted an eyebrow and waited for Ron's answer.

Ron blinked, he hadn't thought about this before, he licked his lips and glanced around at the floor and said in a quiet voice, "yea"

Stan nodded his head and scratched his chin, "Let me ask you this Ron. Let's pretend that Eric was a real, normal high school hunk, and you told Kim of your feelings for her BEFORE the dance. Do you think Kim would have gone to prom with you or Eric?" Stan leaned back against the wall waiting for an answer.

Ron was in panic mode he never thought about that before; he was standing there staring at Stan as if he were speaking another language. Stan just nodded, "Face it Ron, you got Kim on the rebound. You guys will be done by the end of the week." He said knowingly.

Then Tim Bauman chimed in, "Face it Stoppable, losers like you don't get girls like Possible." He said poking Ron in the shoulder.

Ron didn't remember walking out of the restroom, he was flushed and wanted to cry, wanted to talk to Kim. He was dizzy, he felt fragile, like a piece of thin glass in a high hot wind. He went down the hall to his locker, he was on autopilot. The lights were on in his building but he had stepped out for a bit. He vaguely remembered seeing Jarrod Masters standing across from his locker. Jarrod was a tough guy and liked picking on Ron, Ron always tried to be with Kim when Jarrod was around.

Ron was brought back to a semblance of reality, Jarrod was messing with him. "Hey Stoopidable, I'm talking to you." He said in a menacing voice.

Ron glanced his way, "Oh, hi Jarrod, just getting my books." Ron said trying to stay composed.

Ron turned to the locker and fiddled with the combination lock, _"What was that first number 23?"._ Ron's mind was breaking down fast, he had to get into his locker and get out of there fast.

Jarrod punched Ron in the back of the shoulder, "Think you're hot now that you got a girlfriend dontcha?" he yelled at Ron.

Ron spun the dial on the lock, _"why won't this open?"_ he was panicking.

Jarrod continued on "You know she's gonna dump you, don't you? Hey Stoopidble I'm talking to you." Jarrod's voice was becoming more threatening.

Ron's mind shut down, he stood there motionless. Then Jarrod pushed Ron face first into the lockers, Ron's books and homework papers went all over the floor. Jarrod sensing the kill, knowing Ron was broken and ready to cry caped the attack off, "and once she's dumped you, she'll be in my arms and I'll be squeezing that fine…" Jarrod never got to finish the sentence.

Jarrod's world exploded in black, orange and blue mist, he knew he was falling down backwards but he didn't know why. Once Ron's third punch came in he got some wits about him and realized he was on his back on the floor and Ron Stoppable was on top of him. Punching him, hurting him, he tried to wiggle out from under Ron, but the blows kept coming. Ron was like a man possessed, every move Jarrod made to try and escape was fruitless. Ron's eyes were blank and expressionless, his mouth contorted into grimace and with jackhammer efficiency he beat Jarrod into a stupor.

A large crowd gathered around the fight, Coach Barkin came running down the hall towards the commotion. Once there he was stunned, there on the ground was Ron Stoppable and Jarrod Masters fighting and Stoppable was WINNING and spewing every four letter curse word known to man out of his mouth. Barkin reached between the two opponents and tried to pick Ron off of the top of Jarrod, but Ron wasn't finished he reached out with his left hand and grabbed the top of Jarrod's hair and continued to punch him. Coach Barkin finally picked up the squirming Ron Stoppable and slung him over his shoulder and headed to an empty classroom.

Once in the room he deposited Ron on top of a desk, Ron curled up in a fetal position and started to rock back and forth. Ron's mind started working again and he was gasping for breath and -aware of a terrible pain in his right hand. Ron slid off the desk and was kneeling in the floor he placed his head against the wall just under the black board. Ron looked up at Coach Barkin with tear filled eyes filled with pain, humiliation, and sorrow. Ron knew he was in trouble.

Coach Barkin knew Stoppable to be a weak, mousy kid, he couldn't help but be moved by what he saw but the rules were the rules. "Stoppable, what is your major malfunction?" Barkin spoke in his no nonsense tone.

Ron's mind was starting to grasp what had happened and started to wail, Awwwwwww, Awwwwwwwww, awwwwwww, Noooooooooooooo, awwwwwwwwwwwwww, nooooooooooooooo….Awwwwwwwww, I'M IN SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE."

Barkin was looking down on the poor pathetic creature known as Ron Stoppable, "Stoppable I know the finest swear words known to man, and I have only one question for you. What is a Bickish?"

Ron just closed his eyes shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

Ron felt a rustling in his pants leg, Rufus his naked mole rat popped his head out, "HEY" Rufus squeaked waking up for the day.

Once Rufus was out he took one look at Coach Barkin and then at poor Ron and said "uh oh" before disappearing back into Ron's pocket. Ron was relieved he had forgotten all about Rufus during the fight, he was glad Rufus wasn't hurt.

Once Ron was a little more composed Coach Barkin took Ron by the arm and walked him down to the principles office. All Ron could think of during that long endless corridor was _"Dead Man Walking."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kim kept looking at the empty desk next to her and wondering what had happened to Ron. She knew Ron was upset by Bonnie, but she figured he'd shake it off in time for class. The bell rang and still no Ron, this was n not like Ron at all Kim spent the next 50 min. half paying attention, and half looking at the door hoping that Ron would come into the room. It was a long hour but the bell finally rang and Kim was out the door headed towards Ron's locker.

Kim didn't get far before running into Tara, "Kim, Ron got into a really bad fight down in D hall." Tara said excitedly.

Kim looked at Tara in disbelief, "Ron in a fight, what happened?" Kim was now alarmed.

Kim seen Brick down the hallway and went down to meet him, Kim knew that Brick had to know something. Before Kim could get a word out, Brick was telling her all about the big fight. "Oh man, you should of seen it Kim, Ron and Jarrod Masters, it was brutal they're still cleaning up the blood." Brick said with an air of admiration.

Kim was feeling queasy, "Brick how bad is Ron hurt?" she asked with a voice full of worry.

Brick did a double take, and then realized that Kim hadn't heard about the fight. "It was brutal; Ron smoked Jarrod like a cheap cigar." Brick said excitedly.

Kim looked at Brick, "Ron, fight Jarrod…Ron…win, blood?" Kim said trying to grasp the situation.

Brick was amused, "Yea, Ron, big man, fight… Jarrod, he whip him big time…you speak English now, ok." Brick said laughing.

Kim regained her composure, "Why did Ron fight Jarrod?" She asked Brick not quite believing what she was hearing.

Brick gave her a big smile, "That's easy, Jarrod caught Ron by the lockers pushed his face into them and told him that you was dumping him for Jarrod and that Jarrod would be squeezing your…ummm…well it never got out what he was going to squeeze. Ron lunged at him, he went crazy, it was great." Brick said all wound up with excitement.

Kim walked towards her second period class in a haze; Ron had never been in this kind of trouble she thought. Jarrod Masters was a jerk and a bully and he probably got what was coming to him. Kim made it to class just as the bell went off, she took her seat and tried to clear her mind but she wasn't having much luck.

There's got to more to this, she thought. Ron runs from fights, he doesn't start them. "I'll get with Ron after school." She said aloud, before realizing what she had done.

There were some snickers and Kim blushed and hid behind her text book while trying to sink as low into her desk as she could.

Ron was an emotional wreck by the time he made it to the Principle's office. Principle Kelby questioned Ron about what happened and Ron gave his side of the story. Principle Kelby looked up, "Jarrod Masters has a different story, he says you just attacked him." She said in a rather accusing voice.

Ron wilted and told her it wasn't true, Jarrod was lying. Principle Kelby raised her right hand and silenced Ron with a look, "It doesn't matter who's at fault, and here at Middleton High we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting." She told Ron.

Ron was waiting for the death sentence, and he didn't have to wait long. "Your parents have been called and your mother is coming to pick you up. You will be suspended from school for a period of 5 days, you will then receive 30 days of detention after that and you will be required to take an anger management course before the time of detention ends. You will also be barred from participating in any extracurricular activities. Is this clear and do you understand the punishment?" She asked in an angry tone that made it clear she didn't want any discussion on the matter.

Ron nodded his head and accepted the punishment.

Ron sat in the office waiting for his mom to show up, he wondered how this day just went so terribly wrong. He looked at his right hand; it was throbbing and starting to swell, _"Doesn't hurt bad."_ He thought.

Ron watched the parking lot, hoping his mom would get there soon, he knew he was in for it once he got home. He kept running it all through his mind, _"Jew, Bonnie, Kim, Eric, Jarrod, why did everything become so complicated."_ He thought.

Ron's mother came and picked Ron up at school, she read him the riot act. Ron sat in the car for the ride home, expressionless, he was exhausted, drained from all that had taken place at school. He noticed his hand was starting to turn blue and two of his fingers were pointing in weird directions, but he said nothing.

Actually from all the yelling from Ron's mom it was obvious Ron couldn't say anything if he wanted to. "Do you understand?" his mother bawled out at him once in the driveway.

Ron nodded and went up to his room, he was sure his mom said something about grounding or not coming out or something. It didn't matter Ron thought, mom and dad weren't around much anyway.

Once in his room, Ron let Rufus out of his pocket, then Ron set down on the bed, and placed his head against the wall facing the window, he peered through the blinds towards the street and waited for Kim to come home from school.

Ron sat on the bed and pondered the question, _"If Eric were real, would KP have picked me or him to go to the prom with her?"_ he thought about the question over and over.

He closed his eyes and thought, _"Of course KP would have picked me, we go way back."_ He thought.

Then doubt entered into the picture, _"Losers like you don't get girls like Possible."_ He thought sadly.

Ron shook his head, he knew KP better than anyone and he knew she'd choose him, but then again she did lock him in a janitor closet for two days and ran off with Josh Mankey. _"Hey that could happen to anyone."_ He thought.

"But it didn't happen to anyone, it happened to me." He thought nervously.

Then Ron began to think of Eric, _"He had everything, cool bike, good looks, and money."_ Ron was starting to think he wasn't going to like the answer.

Kim managed to make it through the day, and walked home from school. She dropped here books inside the door and high tailed it up to Ron's house. Ron met her at the door and motioned for her to be quiet; they snuck up to his room and closed the door. Kim gave Ron a big hug and then noticed he was holding an old shirt over his right hand.

She looked at the shirt, "Why the shirt?" she asked.

Ron shrugged, "I hurt my hand in the fight.' he replied evenly.

Kim nodded, "So tell me what happened?" she asked in a concerned voice. Ron told her of all the days events after he had left her at her locker, he did leave out the restroom conversation as that was something he personally didn't want to think about.

Kim could see that something was bothering Ron, he didn't seem at all himself. He lacked that spark, those little quirks that Ron did that made him Ron.

Kim leaned forward and with a mischievous tone in her voice said, "I hear you stuck up for me today in that fight."

Ron perked up a little, "Yea, well they have to give my woman her props." Ron said trying to affect some hip hop swagger.

Kim laughed at the statement "your woman, huh?' she said leering at him. Ron started to blush, and motioned towards Rufus strutting around on the dresser, gansta style. They had a good laugh at that.

Ron was so glad KP had made it, he knew he could get through all this mess with her by his side. He started to relax as they talked about the fight and school stuff and Ron's punishment. Kim was sitting across from him in a chair and they teased each other about various things. Ron asked Kim if she could get her dad to bring his scooter home for him, she said she would. Ron stared out the window and turned and looked at Kim, "I had a bad day." He said sadly.

Kim shook her head, "I know." She said.

Ron looked sadly at Kim, he knew he shouldn't ask the question, but he had to know. "Ummmmmmmm Kim, can I ask you something?" He said nervously.

Kim nodded, "sure" she said.

Ron started fidgeting around, looking out the window, afraid to make eye contact with Kim.

Kim saw that Ron was uncomfortable and was puzzled, "Ron, what's the sitch?" she asked.

Ron looked away from Kim and then back to her, "Ummmmmm KP, you remember Eric the Synthrodrone?" he asked.

Kim lifted an eyebrow and replied, "Yes" still unsure of where this question was going.

Ron looked away again, and then faced her; he licked his lips and ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth before he continued, "If Eric was real and I told you how I felt about you, would you of went to the prom with Eric or me?" Ron asked nervously.

There was a long silence, Kim stared at Ron. She never really thought about that before, the question took her by surprise. Now it was Kim's turn to be nervous, "Ummmm, well it's not like…we are going steady or anything." Kim stammered trying to come up with an answer.

Ron's eyes got as big as saucers; he knew he shouldn't have asked Kim, he knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted. Ron pulled his right hand out from under the shirt and started trying to rub the back of his neck with it. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, hey KP did I ask about my scooter?" he said desperately trying to change the subject.

Kim took one look at Ron's hand and gasped, "Ron, your hand, I think it's broken." She said in alarm.

Ron had forgotten all about his hand, he looked at it and not only was it swollen but was starting to turning blackish blue color.

Kim looked at the hand, "Ron why didn't you say anything to anyone?" she scolded him.

Ron just shrugged, "I figured I was in enough trouble and I didn't want to cause anymore." Ron said nervously.

Kim looked around the bedroom, "Get Rufus, we're heading to my house." She ordered.

"Mom will know what to do?" Kim said, and in the back of her mind she also knew that she could use some motherly advice right about now.

Ron hopped out of bed and put Rufus in his pocket. He left the house with Kim and they began walking to the Possible's house. There was an uneasy silence between the two; they both knew that the question Ron asked hadn't been answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim took Ron inside the house and went off to find her mom. Ron wasn't saying a whole lot but she could tell he was worried, and worried about more than just his hand.

Kim was still trying to come to grips with Ron's question about Eric but pushed the subject out of her mind until later. She found her mom in the kitchen getting ready to order Monday night pizza, "Hey Kimmie what do you want on your pizza?' she asked.

Kim shook her head, "Mom can you come look at Ron's hand I think it's broke." She told her.

Kim's mom put down the phone and followed Kim into the living room, the twins were already there investigating Ron's hand. "Cool, can we touch it?" Tim asked Ron.

Ron got a horrified look on his face pulled his hand back until he say Kim and her mom enter the room. "Hey Mrs. Doctor P, Ron said holding out his mangled hand.

Kim's mom just shook her head, "Yep, it's broken. How did you break it anyway?" she asked.

Kim and Ron told her mom all about the fight, and how much trouble Ron was in.

The twins were excited, "Ron's taking out" Tim started the sentence.

With Jim finishing "the trash. Bicka bicka boo" "Boosha" they both finished together.

Just then a voice from the kitchen rang out, "Did I hear Ron's taking out the trash?" Kim's dad called.

Kim's mom called to the kitchen, "Jim can you come here a minuet?"

Mr. Dr. Possible entered the room looked at Ron's hand, "Hey, broken hand there, bet it hurts." He said.

Mrs. Dr. P looked slightly annoyed at her husband, "Honey can you take Ron and Kim to the hospital?" she asked.

Kim's eyes got big, she didn't want dad taking them to the hospital, she wanted mom. She needed to talk to her and quick. Kim looked at her mom and said in a rather tense manner, "No MOM, I need YOU to TAKE US!" She said with a pleading look in her eye.

Kim's mom caught the hint, and looked at her daughter and nodded, "Ok" in a quizzical way.

She turned to face Ron, "Well Ronald, do you have your insurance card on you?" She asked knowingly, since this wasn't the first trip the Possible's have had to make to a hospital for Ron.

Ron just nodded his head and shrugged.

Once at the hospital, Mrs. Dr. P turned Ron over to the emergency room doctor, it was a slow night so Ron would get fixed up and turned out pretty quick tonight. The older Doctor looked at Ron's X-Rays, "We'll set the hand first and then work on those two busted fingers of yours." He said in a matter of fact sort of manner.

He looked Mrs. Dr. P and pointed to the waiting room, "You two better wait out there, I wouldn't want the young lady to hear her boyfriend crying like a little girl." He said with a devilish grin.

Kim heard Ron moan, "Oh Man"

Once the two ladies had reached the waiting room, Kim's mom lifted an eyebrow and looked at her daughter, "Ok, now why did I have to bring you two up here?" she asked. Kim gave her mom a pained look, "Mom, Ron asked me a question and I didn't know how to answer it." Kim's mom pointed at a couple of chairs around a small end table for them to sit. They sat at the table, "So in other words we're going to have a girl talk?" she said. Kim nodded sheepishly and replied, "Yea" Kim's mom nodded, "So what was the question?" She asked.

There was a long moment of silence and Kim looked around to see if anyone else was within ear shot. She took a breath, "Ron asked me if Eric was real and he told me that he liked me, would I have gone to the dance with him or Eric?"

Kim's mom nodded, "and what did you tell him?" she asked.

Kim looked at the floor, "I didn't really answer him," She said ashamedly.

Kim's mom looked at her in surprise, "Oh Really" Kim was bobbing her head back and forth, "Mom, I didn't know what to say, I don't really know what the answer would be?" she said in a pained voice.

Kim's mother rolled her eyes, "Oh Kimmie that's the worst thing you could have done, is not answer the question." She told her daughter.

Kim looked at her mom, "You don't expect me to lie to him?" she said in an accusing tone.

Kim's mom put a hand up, "Kimmie let me tell you about boys, boys are like balloons. They get all puffed up and feeling great, and what do you think happens when you let go of the balloon? She asked her daughter.

Kim looked at her mother, "They fly all over the room?" she said questioningly.

Kim's mom nodded her head, "Kim when Ron brought you home from the prom Saturday night, he floated down the stairs to that little scooter of his, he was so happy." Her mother beamed at Kim.

Kim looked at her mother, "So by me not answering his question, I've let go of the balloon, and now Ron's emotions are all over the place?" she asked.

Kim's mom nodded yes.

Just then there was a loud scream from the ER, followed by some whimpering. Kim looked down the hall, "Oh poor, Ron." She said.

Kim looked at her mom, "Mom, I don't know how to answer the question. I mean Eric was gorgeous and Ron is…well, Ron." She said sadly.

Kim's mom winced, "Well then Kimmie, your going to have to do some thinking about this. Now the question is do you pump Ron up again or let the air out of his balloon gently? Ron does deserve an answer though." She told the younger Possible.

Kim looked down at the floor, "Mom, what did you think of Eric?" she asked.

Kim's mom let out a chuckle, "Do you really want to know?' she asked.

Kim nodded her head.

Kim's mom looked around and then back at Kim. She narrowed her sharpblue eyes to thin slits, "I had the boy pegged the minuet he walked into our house as a phony. Why do you think I kept pushing Ron?" the elder Possible confessed.

Kim was shocked, "You knew…but…How?" she asked her mother.

There was another scream from down the hall followed by more whimpering, both ladies winced.

Kim's mom looked back at her daughter, "Back to Eric, I knew he was a phony because he was too perfect. It's the law of averages honey, if a boy is too perfect, something is wrong, way wrong."

Kim still looked puzzled.

Kim's mom let out a sigh, "Look Eric showed up for prom, shoe laces, tied perfect in center of shoe, hair perfect even after taking off his helmet, manners perfect, speech well thought out controlled, perfect. Look at Ron, sweet boy, hair messy, shoes tied sometimes, barely speaks English far from perfect, but he cares for you deeply you can see it in the eyes. Eric's eyes were expressionless, totally devoid of affection. I read him like a book." Kim's mom let it be known she was nobodies fool.

Kim blinked, and stared, "You knew and you let me go out with him anyway?" she asked incredulously.

Kim's mom shrugged, "I knew you could handle yourself and that you'd figure it out sooner or later." She said knowingly.

Kim was speechless, how could mom be so smart

Once again her mom caught her attention, "Honey your pretty lucky to have Ron, I mean, your father never broke his hand on anyone that threatened to squeeze my merchandise." She said laughingly.

Kim and her mother both shared a good laugh; Kim was relieved, she had a better idea on what to do about Ron's sitch and Kim was impressed about how smart mom really was.

The doctor brought Ron into the waiting area, "See told ya, you was going to cry like a little girl." He said with a wink to the ladies.

Ron was white as a sheet, and the naked mole rat in his pocket was green and holding his paw over his mouth. Ron took a step and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he started to pass out. Kim and her mom caught him and took him to a chair.

Kim's mom took charge, "Ron, I need you to put your head down between your knees and breathe deep for me, Ok." Ron complied and the color slowly started to return to his face, Ron held up his injured hand in a sign of submission.

Kim's mom just shook her head, "They did good work on that cast." She said admiringly.

They finally made it back to the car, Ron asked Mrs. Dr. P to run thru the drive thru at Bueno Nacho to pick up some food for Rufus. It seems the poor little mole rat hadn't eaten all day.

Ron was in the back seat, still weaving and wobbling, so Kim sat in back to keep him upright. The doctor gave Ron some pain pills to get him through the next couple of days.

The group finally arrived at Ron's house; Kim helped Ron up the steps to the front door. Ron was on a different planet, he didn't say good night to Kim, he just sort of staggered away.

Once inside Kim could hear yelling and screaming coming from Ron's mom, she cringed, "Yep, Ron's in trouble…Poor Ron" She thought.

Kim walked back the family car and lingered long enough to see the light come on in Ron's room, she saw his shadow wobbling around, then the light went out, then she heard a loud "THUD" Kim frowned, _"I hope he hit the bed."_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron awoke the next morning on the floor, he could of sworn he had made it to the bed. He looked up at his clock radio, 9:42, there was sunlight coming in the room so Ron knew it was morning. He crawled up to the bed and drug himself up to a sitting position, "_floor isn't the best place for sleep, have to wake up, where's Rufus?"_

His mind was starting to function, Bueno Nacho bag, on the floor, hole in the side, Rufus was sleeping in the card board nacho container. Ron drug his right hand up and down the back of his neck, looked at the cast and at his two fingers in splints. "_That hurt, don't want to do that again, Rufus must have been hungry he chewed through the bag, better let him sleep. What day is it? I remember the hospital, I'm hungry, get up, brush teeth, where's my scooter?"_ Ron was starting to cut through the morning haze.

Ron snuck out of the room quietly so he didn't wake Rufus, went to the bathroom, "I _have to make accommodations for mechanics of nature, cast was not user friendly."_ He smiled to himself.

Ron brushed his teeth, wanted to shower but didn't want to take a chance on getting the cast wet. He then went down the stairs to the kitchen, made himself a bowl of cereal, and grabbed some snackage for Rufus.

Ron sat eating the generic breakfast cereal, "Not bad, tastes like name brand" he said to no one in particular.

_"Smarty Mart label food is starting to get better."_ he thought.

_"Yea, that's it, I'll use a Smarty Mart bag to cover the cast."_ he thought.

Ron finished the cereal and looked around the kitchen, spotted a note hanging on the fridge, "IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU YOU'LL BE HERE WHEN I GET BACK!" the note read.

Ron shrugged, _"Mom must be in a sharing mood, I'll pretend I didn't see that."_ He thought.

Still groggy on good pain pills, Ron rummaged around in the pantry found a Smarty Mart bag. He took Rufus's food back upstairs with him, once Rufus was taken care of it was time to try and shower.

Ron took off his cloths and stepped into the shower, the Smarty Mart bag covering the cast meant having to do everything with his left hand. _"This is going to take some getting used to."_ he thought.

Ron stood under the hot water and let it run over him; he made an appraisal of his injuries, 2 broken fingers, "1 broken hand, right arm feels like it's made out of lead. Was it worth it? You bet" Ron said out loud.

Once out of the shower and dressed, Ron nudged the Bueno Nacho bag with Rufus in it. "Hey buddy, get up and eat, we got things to do today." He told the sleepy mole rat as he emerged from the bag.

Rufus looked at Ron and gave a big gaping yawn, then perked up, "Cheese" he said happily.

Ron went downstairs to the garage, there set the blue scooter right next to the dreaded garden gnome. Ron made sure to walk with his back to the gnome so he wouldn't make eye contact and become mesmerized. The scooter had a note on it, _"Great another death threat from mom."_ Ron thought.

Ron finally made it over to the scooter to read the note, _"We fixed the scooter for you, Jim and Tim."_

Ron nodded his head up and down, _"The scooter will either work, or explode and I'll be back in the hospital with 3rd degree burns."_ Ron thought.

Ron stared at the scooter, _"Kim never did give me an answer, I remember that."_ He thought to himself.

Ron came to a dead stand still in the garage, _"I better not push the subject, I might not like the answer I get."_ He thought.

_"I think me and Rufus will hit the road today, I really want to talk to Rabbi Katz."_ Ron thought.

Bonnie and the whole Jew thing had been bothering him, not as much as the Kim thing, but it was troubling his mind.

Ron went back upstairs and put Rufus in his pocket, "Time to hit the road little buddy, just you, me and the road." He told Rufus in his best tough guy biker voice.

The scooter started up on the first try, and Ron was careful taking it down the drive way, _"don't want to explode in big ball of flames."_ He thought to himself.

The little scooter did run better, Ron was able to travel at the blazing speed of 20 mph. Not bad, considering its cruising speed before was around 3 mph.

Ron puttered the littlescooter thru the streets till he reached the Temple, parked the bike and went in to see Rabbi Katz. Ron saw Rabbi Katz coming down the hall, Rabbi Katz seen Ron coming up the hall. Rabbi Katz tried to make a quick dart into one of the prayer rooms, when he heard Ron call out his name. _"Too late, I've been spotted."_ The Rabbi thought.

Rabbi Katz turned and looked at Ron, "Oh, it's you Ronald; I didn't see you come in." the Rabbi told Ron.

Ron caught up to Rabbi Katz, "I have some questions for you Rabbi Katz, I need some advice." Ron said in a distressed voice.

The Rabbi showed Ron into the room, "If this about the Bar Mitzvah thing, for the 85th time, yes you are a man now, Ronald." The Rabbi told him.

Ron shook his head, and proceeded to tell Rabbi Katz of all that had happened on Monday, and Bonnie, the fight, his mother and Kim.

Rabbi Katz listened, shook his head, "Ronald the fight is why you're not in school? You do amaze me with all the different ways you find to get into hot water with your folks." The Rabbi said, amused at Ron's predicament.

The Rabbi continued on, "Your friend Bonnie called you a stupid Jew, now I know that you are not stupid, but I do know you're a Jew. The question that I have for you now is, do you feel separate from your classmates because of your religion?" he asked.

Ron thought the question over, "I don't feel different, I never really thought about it until Bonnie got in my face about being Jewish. I eat pretty much the same food; I like movies and Rap music and stuff. I don't think I'd call Bonnie a friend though." Ron answered.

The Rabbi nodded, "Is Bonnie pretty, ugly, tall, or short?" he asked Ron.

Ron said, "well, she's a cheerleader, she is pretty, but she is mean and nasty person, and I don't understand why?' Ron answered.

The Rabbi held his hands up, "Ronald some of the prettiest people can have the ugliest personalities, Bonnie for whatever reason sounds very angry to me, I don't think she's angry at you, but angry in general. There is little we can do for people like that except be patient with them. She may not be your friend now, but in the future, eh', who knows?" the Rabbi finished.

The Rabbi motioned for Ron to sit down in one of the chairs that were arranged in a circle around the room. Rabbi Katz pulled out a chair and sat down across from Ron, "Now about your mother wanting you to find a nice Jewish girl. Do you know why she is concerned?" the Rabbi asked Ron.

Ron looked down at the floor and shook his head and said that he didn't know why.

Rabbi Katz continued, "It is because children of interfaith marriages are rarely raised Jewish. Ron should you and Kim be lucky and grow close and become man and wife and have children, would they be raised in our faith?" the Rabbi asked.

Ron shot bolt upright in his chair and began stammering, "uh..ummm, yea, of course…I think, I mean if Kim don't mind." Ron said feeling awfully awkward about the question.

Rabbi Katz scratched his chin, "Ronald, I know your friend Kim; you've brought her to temple functions. Nice looking girl, you're very lucky, but I can tell she is not a believer in any particular faith. Her family is very scientific minded, Rockets, Computers, so on and so forth, they have no time for the Spiritual, they push it out of their lives. When she comes to temple with you, she tolerates it because she is your friend, but to her it is mindless superstition." The Rabbi said sadly.

Ron started to squirm in his seat, he didn't want to believe this but he knew in his heart it was true. Kim's family was not religious in any way, Ron learned a long time ago not to really talk much about his religion, because they would just nod their heads and act as if he was speaking Yiddish to them.

The Rabbi continued on, "Ronald you on the other hand have embraced your faith, you come to Temple every week, you participate in our activities. To you, Judaism is a very real and living thing, and there, is where the difference lies." Rabbi Katz finished.

Ron sat in the chair, "I get why mom's concerned, ok." Ron replied flatly.

Rabbi Katz could see the discomfort in Ron, his shoulders were dropping and he could see his little gears running away in his head. Rabbi Katz leaned over and touched Ron on the shoulder, "Ronald, it doesn't mean you can't be girl friend and boy friend, your young, go out with Kim. Enjoy this new part of your lives, there is no more passionate love than your first love, So go down this new road together, and if it don't work out?" The Rabbi shrugged, "Make your mother happy and find a nice Jewish girl." The Rabbi said with a wink.

Ron chuckled and nodded his head, "I hear ya, Rabbi Katz." Ron said laughingly.

Rabbi Katz then pointed down at Ron's injured hand, "Now Ronald, you know fighting is wrong, but if you must fight remember to jab twice with the left then come cross with the right."

Ron had a good laugh, nodded his head that he understood. "Ronald, why do you always come to me with these questions and not your parents?" The Rabbi asked Ron.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders, "They always tell me to ask you, so Ronman just cuts out the middle man and comes to the source." He said with a swagger.

Just then the Rabbi's cell phone rang; he answered it, looked puzzled and then handed the phone to Ron. "It's for you." He said in a bewildered tone.

Ron took the phone, "Hello?" Ron immediately recognized the voice on the other end of the phone as Wade Load the 13 year old computer genius that had aided Kim and himself over the last 3 years.

"Ron something's come up in Brazil, meet Kim at her house after school. Oh and Ron, how's the hand?" Wade said excitedly. Ron sat in the chair and wondered how on earth Wade knew he was there?

"I'll be there Wade, hand could be better." Ron answered.

He looked at the Rabbi, "Gotta run, save the world thing, you know how it is?" Ron said heading outside to the scooter.

The Rabbi followed him outside, "You be careful Ronald, and tell your mother and father I said Hello, huh." The Rabbi called after him. Ron didn't hear him, it was mission time!


	6. Chapter 6

Ron ran through Bueno Nacho on the way over to Kim's, he had to stock up on his supplies of road snacks. He had made good time on the scooter; he arrived at Kim's house, well before school was over. He sat on the steps leading up to the front porch, he and Rufus began eating lunch, Ron noticed his hand was starting to hurt so he took a couple of his pain pills and enjoyed the warm spring time sun. The pills began to make him drowsy so Ron rested his back against the front door, _"Brazil, that's in Indiana, I've never been to Indiana."_ He thought sluggishly.

Then Ron drifted off to sleep.

Kim had been briefed by Wade at her locker. Someone was cornering the entire Brazilian coca nut production. Kim had asked for leads, Wade only told here that the nuts were being delivered to a C. Mann up along the mountainous border region. Wade informed Kim that Ron was waiting for her at her house and that a ride would be there shortly.

Kim made it home to find Ron asleep on the front porch, she kneeled down and shook him, "Ron, time to get up." She said in a cheery voice.

Ron's eyes half opened and then he was back asleep. Kim shook her head, "Ronnie time to get up for school." Kim said in cheery voice.

That was the ticket, "Ron's eyes shot open and he looked around groggily, "Rufus, where's Rufus?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Rufus popped out of the Bueno Nacho bag, "Heyyeeeeee" he squeaked in a happy little voice.

Kim looked at Ron, "You ok" Kim asked. Ron shook his head and told her he had taken his pain medicine and that it makes him sleepy.

Kim helped Ron off the ground and gave him a hug which gave Ron a big smile. Ron was still a little wobbly on his feet, "Thanks KP" Ron said wearily.

Ron's mind was starting to work again, "Ummmmmmm KP, about last night." Ron said uneasily.

Kim looked at him unsure what was coming next. Ron kind of nodded and looked around, "Thanks for taking me to the ER and everything." Ron said.

Kim was relieved she didn't want to face his question just yet, "No big, Ron…How's the hand?" she asked.

Ron just raised it up in the air; "Broke" was all he said with a smile on his face.

Kim laughed and shook her head.

The Kimmunicator went off with its familiar jingle, "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked her tone all business now.

Wade told them the ride was almost there and told Kim once they were on the ground in Brazil that he'd have a few new toys for her to try out.

Ron looked over Kim's shoulder, "Hi Wade" Ron said happily.

Wade returned the greeting. Ron continued on, "You got anything for me this time, something cool…anything?" Ron asked.

Wade just shook his head, "Nope not this time Ron." Ron nodded and looked outside for the ride.

Wade continued, "Mrs. McCory will give you guys a lift to the air force base, from there you will board a C-130 air craft and make a night jump near Portolobos in Brazil.

Ron popped back over Kim's shoulder, "Looking forward to it, never been to Indiana." Ron said excitedly.

Wade never flinched, "Uh Ron, your going to Brazil, the country in South America."

Ron blinked, "I knew that."

Once Kim and Ron piled into, Mrs. McCory's van, Kim took the opportunity to thank her for the ride. Mrs. McCory just nodded, "Least we could do after you saved all our cattle from that tornado last spring." She said gratefully.

Kim just shrugged, "No big, it was only a F5 tornado." She added nonchalantly.

Once on board the plane, Ron strapped himself into a jump seat and dozed off for the trip. He hoped that the long flight would help get that pain medicine out of his system before the mission. Kim sat across from Ron watching him sleep and thinking about the question he asked her and exactly how she really did feel towards Ron.

Kim thought back to the time she spent with Eric, he picked her up, danced with her, talked to her. She began to remember little things about him; "_he didn't have any quirks, no real body language to speak of. He was a good dancer, hey he was good looking."_ Kim thought to herself.

_"Everything was so controlled with him. If he was a real guy, he'd probably have been creepy, maybe. If Ron had asked me to the dance and told me he really liked me, would I have gone with him?"_ she thought trying to pick her emotions.

She pulled her feet up onto the seat and rested her head on her knees, and continued to watch Ron sleep. _"I've known Ron forever; he's always been there for me. When dad was kidnapped by Drakken, I called him and not Eric."_ She thought.

Ron was drooling all over his jump suit, Kim just shook her head, _"He's gonna be a mess when he wakes up."_ She giggled to herself.

Kim turned her mind back to the question, _"Ron came to the dance and told me of the Diablo's, Eric tried to make him look like a nut, Ron placed total faith in me that I would believe him."_ She frowned and swept her hair back from her eyes.

_"I trusted him to be telling me the truth. I remember the pride in his face when I decided to believe him, if I would of blew him off, it would of destroyed him and our friendship."_ She continued her reasoning; she felt she was getting close to an answer.

She shifted her weight, and turned and looked down the long fuselage of the air plane. _"I guess I've always liked Ron, if he had an interest in other girls, it would kind of tweak me. Oh that prom night after we defeated Drakken and Shego, when he changed into his tuxedo, Ron looked spanken in that old tux."_ Kim eyed Ron dreamily sitting across from with his mouth hanging wide open, snoring.

_"I remember the way he was trembling when I took his hand, the way he put his arms around me for that dance, not sure of what to do. The kiss, oh that kiss, I heard him moan."_ Kim sighed audibly, looking at Ron.

_"I would have picked Ron; after all it's always been Ron hasn't it?"_ She thought to herself.

Now for another matter that had been bothering Kim, _"Ron is getting so much grief from people at school about us, maybe we should back off and go back to being friends again."_ She thought looking down at Ron's broken hand.

_"Maybe he'd even be grateful. I mean this is all so new to him and he's not the most mature of boys anyway."_ Kim reasoned.

Kim fiddled with her jump gear checking all the rigging until she was sure everything was sound. She began to tear up at thinking about hurting Ron, _"Who am I kidding, I need more time with this, it's all new to me, I should have flattened Bonnie yesterday for what she said to Ron. Instead I stood there and did nothing"_

Kim felt guilty. _"Ron will understand, he'll be ok with it."_ She had it all figured out Kim had remembered the talk the night before in the hospital.

_"Ron is like a balloon, and I should let the air out of him gently...I can do that after the missions over."_ She thought.

The red jump light went on, five minuets to target. Kim pushed everything to the back of her mind and woke up Ron. Ron wasn't sure where he was but he started moving, he made sure his helmet and chute were all ok.

Then Kim tapped him on the helmet twice, Ron looked up at her. She motioned for him to turn on his radio in his helmet, "Ron can you hear me?" she asked her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Ron smiled and gave a thumbs up signal.

Kim gave him a big smile and thought what a goof, "Ron, I would have chosen you over Eric." She said over the Radio.

Ron eyes got big as saucers and there was a huge smile to go with it. Then Kim pulled him to her and kissed him. Ron was awake and puffed up now. Then Kim slapped him in the side of the helmet as hard as she could, she heard him yell, "OW" over the radio.

He looked at her and she pointed at her head, "Head in the game Ron." She reminded him. Then the big door on the C-130 opened and the walked to edge and jumped out of the plane and into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The couple had landed at the foot of the mountain where the coco bean shipments have been reportedly being delivered. They went to the GPS location that Wade had sent them and found a duffle bag. Inside the duffle bag they found what appeared to be a highly modified super soaker water gun, a curling iron that Ron wasn't exactly sure was for, a container of eyeliner and a note.

The note read that the water gun was a high pressure water canon, the curling iron will fire a high powered EMP wave, which will disable electronics and the eyeliner was a highly concentrated acid that once applied would burn thru anything in 10 seconds.

There was a side note, _"Don't let Ron handle the mascara."_

Ron winced at this, "Wade never makes me cool stuff." He told Kim in a disappointed voice.

Kim just shrugged, "You don't need it, you got me." She said smiling at Ron.

Ron shrugged, "True nuff." He replied happily.

The two started up the mountain until they reached a service road. Even in the dark, they could tell that the road was yellow and made of brick.

Ron shrugged, "Follow the yellow brick road?"

Kim nodded, "Follow the yellow brick road."

They started up the yellow brick road. After about a 100 yards Ron looked over at Kim, "Follow, follow, follow, follow, the yellow brick road?" he sang.

Kim grinned, "Stop it." She said with a smile.

Just then there were voices coming from up the road, moving down the road towards them. Kim pointed to the undergrowth at the side of the road, "Off the road, now." She ordered.

Once hid, Ron whispered to Kim, "You think it's the Scare Crow or the Tin Man?" he asked.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" Kim said putting a finger to her mouth.

An electric golf cart with a familiar shaped cab came down the hill towards them. They could hear guards talking about what guards always talk about; being outside all night, miserable pay, boss is a jerk and so on. The cart rolled by them and down the road, "That cart is shaped like something but I can't put my finger on it?" Ron said scratching his head.

Kim nodded, "I think it's a chocolate drop." She told him.

Ron smiled, "Sweet ride." He said.

Kim looked up the long winding road to the top, "We need a sweet ride up." She told Ron.

They heard another cart approaching headed up the hill. Kim told Ron "Go stand in the road and let them see you and I'll do the rest." Ron was on the job.

Ron jogged out to the side of the road and stuck out his thumb as though he were trying to hitch a ride. The cart came to a stop, the guards got out of the vehicle, "What are you doing here?" on of the guards barked at Ron.

"Any of you guys headed to Indiana?" he asked.

Before the guards could answer Kim was on them in a flash, she punched the first guard in the back of the head dropping him instantly. The second guard turned to see what was happening and a side saddle kick to the head. Once both guards were down, the two took the cart and returned to their journey up the hill.

They noticed the cart was loaded with large 50lb bags of granulated sugar. They looked at each other, shrugged, "Follow the yellow brick road?" Ron said.

Kim shook her head, "The jokes wearing thin Ron." She replied.

Ron smiled, he was enjoying himself. _"How many high school students get to fly to Brazil, follow a yellow brick road and ride in a chocolate drop shaped golf cart"_ he thought to him self.

He leaned over at Kim, "KP, want to go parking?" he asked in a devilish voice.

Kim shot him a look, "Guess not" Ron said obviously disappointed.

Kim smiled and shook her head, _"Ron was definitely in the zone tonight."_ She thought.

They started to get close to the top; they pulled off the road to do some reconnaissance work. There was a large metallic door built into the side of the mountain, there was no other activity in the area that they could see. Kim looked at Ron, "Time to ditch the cart and go the rest of the way on foot." Kim told Ron.

Ron nodded and they started to slowly work their way closer to the large door, "KP, next year, we'll be seniors, and I want to get a car for next year, ya know." Ron said thinking about a new set of wheels to replace the scooter.

Kim nodded, "Sounds nice, where you gonna get the money for one?" She whispered back at him.

Ron shrugged, "Haven't figured that one out yet." He told her.

Kim put her hand up signaling Ron to stop; there was movement by the door.

The door opened, light spilled out into the night. The two could see workers, could hear them talking to each other in Spanish.

Ron could smell chocolate coming from inside, "Smells good in there." He whispered.

Kim nodded in agreement. Two more chocolate drop shaped carts came out and the doors closed again. Kim motioned for Ron to follow, they moved in a crouch working their way closer to door, there was a noise off to their left, they both dropped onto their stomach's to listen.

Kim looked back towards Ron, "animal, probably?" she whispered.

Ron nodded, as they reached the door. Kim reached and tried to find an access panel.

Ron wasn't sure this was a good idea, "Kim maybe we better look around some more." Ron advised.

Kim looked at him and smiled, "Your suspended and I have to get home by 10 for school tomorrow." She told Ron.

Ron winced, "Oh, yea, I forgot." Ron said shaking his head.

Kim returned to studying the panel, there were two buttons, a green one and a red one. Kim smiled, _"No big"_ she thought and pushed the green button. The door slid open and the two slipped inside.

Once inside they ran into a dark corner behind some large shipping crates. The studied the layout, the interior of the complex appeared to be as tall as the mountain.

Ron looked at Kim, "Mountain's hollow?" he asked.

Kim nodded, "appears to be." She whispered back.

There were large machines running inside, the two could hear them in the distance. Kim motioned for Ron to follow and they moved further inside the complex.

_"The noise of the machinery must be deafening in there, must be why they didn't hear the door open."_ She thought.

Ron spotted an open shipping container and had a look inside, "candy bars" he said as he handed one to Kim.

All of a sudden Kim and Ron were illuminated by one of the chocolate drop carts, with all the noise of the complex they didn't hear the door open. They both dropped behind the crates but it was too late. Alarm claxons rang all over the complex.

Kim looked at Ron, "Let's get moving." she said in alarm.

Ron didn't have to be told twice; he rose up from behind the crate and started to follow Kim. They rounded a corner, spotted guards, "Wrong way KP", Ron said in a fearful voice. They turned to go back, more guards. They were captured.

The two were quickly escorted to an elevator where they were taken to the top floor of the complex. They were led to an extravagant office, where a figure stood with his back to them.

The figure turned, "I do not believe we have been formally introduced?" he gave the two a cold hard stare while he waited for an answer.

Ron stepped up front, "She's Kim Possible, perhaps you've heard of her and I'm Ron Stoppable her badical boyfriend." Ron said with a voice filled with pride.

Kim winced at Ron's introduction. The figure pointed at Ron, "You will not speak again or you will taste the lash of our licorice whips." The figure said in a menacing tone.

The figure pressed a button on top of the desk, a door slid open and two female robots entered the room. The robots appeared to be of a cybertronic design, they appeared to constructed entirely of candy. The Robots were about 6ft. tall, very shapely, they had a white chocolate coating for a body, black licorice hair, red candy lips, blue gum drop nose and soulless glowing yellow eyes. On their hips they sported a large bull whip, which from what Kim could tell was probably made of licorice as well. Ron wisely stayed silent.

"I have heard of you Kim Possible, now you will know my name...I am Candy Mann, the world's greatest chocolate confectioner and I would like to welcome you to the Big Rock Candy Mountain." The figure spread his arms wide in grand fashion.

Ron whispered to Kim, "He didn't go there did he?" Ron asked incredulously.

Candy Man continued, "When you think of all the great candy producers around the world, which country do you think produces the best tasting chocolate every made?" Candy Mann asked the two.

Kim shrugged, "The Swiss?" she said not quite sure about the answer.

Candy Mann clinched his fists, "THE SWISS? THE SWISS? YOU GO TO THE FOR WATCHS AND COCO CLOCKS! THEIR CHOCOLATE IS AN ABOMINATION AND A CRIME AGAINST MAN!" Candy Mann roared in anger.

Ron just looked at Kim, "uh oh" he muttered under his breath.

Candy Mann continued, "I have studied under the finest candy makers on the planet, but they all rejected my ideas. They laughed at me, AT ME!" Mann roared shaking his fists at the two.

Once composed he started again, "I learned that through the addition of certain chemicals to my candy formula that I could gain control over peoples emotions." Candy Mann said with pride.

He approached the two, "Imagine if you will, candy that can make you fearless, or frightened, candy that can make you susceptible to suggestion.

Mr. Stoppable, imagine a candy bar that will make your girl friend putty in your hands." Candy Mann asked with a wink of amusement.

Ron smiled at Kim, "I'll take a case." He told Candy Mann with a grin.

Kim bristled, "RON!" she said in a tweaked voice.

Ron shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry KP". He said.

Candy Mann turned and walked back behind the desk, "I do not understand why you are here? I am not trying to take over the world; I merely want to pull the strings." He said in matter of fact tone. He stroked his chin,

"but you are here, so the question is what to do with you both?" Mann mused. He turned towards the robots.

"Place them in a containment cell till I think of a suitable way to eliminate them. If they resist, show them the lash" He said with a snap of fingers.

The prisoners were escorted to their containment cells, their backpacks were placed in an adjoining cell. Once the prisoners were alone, it was time for them to concentrate on escape. Ron looked appreciatively at the iron bars, _"You can't beat the classics"_ Ron thought.

Kim's mind was already on the project, "Rufus with you?" She asked Ron.

Ron smiled; "Of course" he told her already knowing where she was headed.

Ron taped his right side leg pocket, "Rufus, your on buddy." He called to the little mole rat.

Rufus popped out of the pocket and looked around; "yuck" Rufus said noticing their predicament.

Kim looked at Rufus, "Rufus can you go into the cell next door and bring back my eyeliner?" Kim asked in a sweet voice. Rufus snapped a smart military style parade ground salute, and left on his quest.

Rufus started to Rummage through the back packs, he pulled out the laser lipstick and showed it to Kim. Kim nodded, "That'll work, Rufus." She told the mole rat.

Once back inside the cell, Rufus handed Kim the lipstick. Kim looked appreciatively at the mole rat, "Thank You, Rufus." She told the happy little mole rat.

Kim sliced the locks out of the door and then of the door next to them. Ron shook his head, "They may have heard of us but they sure don't have much experience with us." He told Kim.

Kim looked at Ron, "Lucky for us." She told him.

Once in the other cell they got their gear together. Kim was explaining her plan to Ron, "We sneak out and get as far as we can without detection, I figure we have two shots at the robots. If the Robots are made of candy and we hit them with the water canon they should stick to the floor. If that doesn't work we can use the EMP curling iron. Either way we have to destroy this place." Kim said.

Ron shook his head, "Ok which device you want me to use?" he asked Kim hoping for the big water gun.

Kim frowned and shook her head back and forth, "Ron you know you aren't any good with gadgets." She reminded him.

Ron shrugged, _"Just once I'd like to use something cool."_ He thought to himself.

The two made it back to the elevator undetected, "Top floor Ron." Kim reminded him.

Ron pushed the button and they were whisked up to the top. Once there Kim subdued three guards. Candy Mann was seated at his desk, looked up and casually pressed the button on his desk. From behind the metal door appeared the robots. Kim moved to her left and produced the super soaker from her back pack. She hit both robots with a blast, while dodging the licorice whips that they were snapping in her direction. The water canon didn't appear to be working on the robots so Kim pulled the curling iron out and discharged it.

Instantly the entire complex was in the dark, Ron felt a hand on him that he knew wasn't Kim's. He took off running and tripped over the robots, he stuck his right hand out to break his fall, forgetting the cast on his broken hand. "Yeeeeouwwwwwwww" He yelled when he hit the floor.

Ron looked up from the floor to see a shadow of Kim fighting with one of the goons; he then spotted Candy Mann retrieving the licorice whip off of one of the down robots. Ron yelled "Kim behind you, whip."

Ron was relieved to see a back flip to a crouch and then a leg sweep which took Candy Mann to the ground. Candy Mann rolled to his right and regained his footing; Kim was ready with a snap kick to the side of the head, stunning the candy maker. Ron looked out into the darkened complex through the observation window and saw a bright orange glow; the boilers which were precisely maintained for constant temperature control were now running out of control with out the computer input.

Kim hadn't noticed the problem yet, she was too busy fighting Candy Mann. Candy Mann threw a punch to Kim's head that had narrowly missed her. Kim back flipped out of the way. Candy Mann wasn't pursuing, he flipped a lever to expose an escape trap door attached to a slide. Kim could see Candy Mann smile, what little light there was being reflected off the man's teeth, "You think you are all that Kim Possible, but your not and you won't catch me today, till we meet again then." Candy Man said as he jumped onto the slide that took him out of the mountain.

Kim turned to look for Ron, Ron had found her, "Kim I think the place is going to blow?" he told her.

Kim nodded in agreement, "Down the chute" Kim ordered.

They both jumped through the trap door and rode the chute to just outside the mountain. There were explosions on the other side of the mountain; it almost looked as if a volcano was erupting.

Kim looked at Ron, "Run" she ordered and then the two continued down the side of the mountain. A rope ladder appeared in front of them, they both jumped on.

The rope ladder was attached to a Brazilian Army helicopter which flew the two teens to the USS Siapan anchored off shore. From there they were taken by a US helicopter to Cherry Point navel air station for a return trip to Middleton. Once on the way to Middleton the two finally began to relax.

Ron was in good mood, "We did good, took the bad guy down." Ron said happily.

"He still got away." Kim reminded him.

Then Kim got one of her looks on her face, "I'll take a case, huh." She smiled.

Ron shrugged, "I thought it was a good idea." He told Kim with a devilish grin.

Once deposited on the streets of Middleton the two teens walked home. Kim hadn't really talked much on the return trip. She was waiting for an opportunity to tell Ron that their relationship was about to be put on hold.

Ron was talking to her but she wasn't paying attention, "Kim"

Kim looked up. Ron was looking at her, "I was asking if you wanted to go on a date to see "Blazing Chainsaws 2" at the movies on Friday night or Saturday?" Ron asked.

Kim winced, "Might as well get this over with." She thought.

Kim kept walking, not answering. Ron was confused, "Maybe a different picture?" he asked.

They arrived outside of Kim's house, "Ummmmmmm Ron, I've been thinking, maybe we better slow things down?" she said trying to soothe Ron.

Ron still wasn't understanding, "OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Doooooooooo Youuuuuuuuuuuuu Wannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttttttttttttttttt"

Kim cut him off, "Ron, that's not what I'm talking about." She told him sounding annoyed.

Ron froze, "oh, ok" he said still not understanding what Kim was saying.

Kim put a hand on his shoulder, "It's just that we do so much better as friends." She said compassionately.

Ron's eyes got big, now he was understanding, not believing but understanding. Ron looked away, "ummmmmmm, I thought, well...You know, I believed…ummmmmmm ok..." Ron's words trailed away.

Kim said, "It's for your own good Ron, look at your hand. If we go back to being friends you won't get as much grief at school." Kim offered in a lame sounding voice.

Ron now understood very clearly, "Ohhhhhhhh Yeaaaaaaa, ummmmmmmm, right, I gotch…I think..I'm going to head home now…Ok, I'll cya later, I guess." Ron turned and walked away.

Kim watched him head up the street, _"Well he took it well."_ She thought.

She watched him walk in to his house, "He'll be ok." She said out loud.

Then she turned and went inside her house.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron made the walk home from Kim's house it seemed like it was the longest walk of his life. When Ron got to the top of the hill he realized that he had forgotten his scooter at Kim's, Ron shook his head, _"Have to pick that up tomorrow."_ he thought.

He stood outside his house, he turned and looked back down the hill at Kim's house, he seen his scooter in the driveway. He turned and looked at the front door of his house, _"Did I understand her right?"_ He thought.

Ron decided that he hadn't misunderstood, _"Well, time to go inside and face the folks."_ Ron thought.

Ron walked up the 3 steps to the front door, turned the door knob and walked in. Ron's mother met him at the door and let him have it. Ron just stared at her, not saying a word, shaking his head when he thought he should. Once the butt chewing was over, he made the walk up stairs.

Once in his safety of his room he sat on the bed and stared into the mirror. He ran the events of the day over and over again in his head. Ron was stunned, _"Did I do something wrong?"_ He thought to himself.

Ron continued to stare in the mirror; _"she'd pick me over Eric and then tells me, let's just be friends."_ Ron thought shaking his head.

Ron's stood up, took Rufus out of his pocket and placed him on the dresser Rufus looked at him with very sad eyes, "Ohhhhhhhh poor boy" Rufus said sadly.

Ron looked at the naked mole rat and nodded, not saying anything. Ron returned to the bed and sat down and stared at the floor, _"She'd pick me over Eric and then cuts me loose?"_ he thought shaking his head again.

_"I never even got a real date, how screwed up is that?"_ Ron thought angrily.

Then the emotions overtook Ron, he started to shake and then the tears came. Ron raised his palms up and looked at them, _"What did I do wrong?"_ Ron continued to think.

Now the tears flowed freely, Ron looked over at the dresser to see his little friend looking at him sadly. "Oh Rufus, Daddies a loser." He cried.

Ron got off the bed and switched off the light, took his cloths off and sat on his bed with his back against the wall and let it all wash over him. His mind kept trying to grasp it, _"I thought I was a good boyfriend, I never had the chance to be a bad boyfriend."_ He sobbed quietly to himself.

Ron cried for a few hours beating him self up and trying to figure it all out. Ron glanced at the alarm clock. It was 1:30AM; Ron turned to the mirror again and began to tear himself down, _"Maybe it was my ears, they stick out from my head and it makes me look cartoonish."_ He thought sadly.

Ron shook his head trying to come up with answers, Ron looked at his hands, _"They look normal, no claws or anything to scare someone away."_ He mused.

Then he remembered all those guys in the restroom. _"They had all been right, and I had been wrong."_ He thought shaking his head sadly. Ron leaned back against the wall and fell asleep.

Ron woke up in the morning with a sore back from leaning up against the wall all night. His mom woke him up to continue where she left off from last night. Ron just sat there with his mouth open and then he raised his broken hand up a few feet and then sat it back down on the bed.

Ron stared at the mirror and had an imaginary conversation with his mom. _"Hi Ron honey, how are you today?"_ his mom said in his mind.

_"Well mom, Kim kicked me to the curb last night, other than that the day is great so far."_ He answered her.

In his mind he could see his mom's cheery face, _"That's nice honey, what are you going to do today?"_ Ron's mind froze.

He turned his head to look at the mirror, _"That's it, that's the real question, isn't it?"_ he thought.

Ron was amazed how things could just blow into his mind, that's the real question that everything rides on. _"What am I going to do now?"_ he thought to himself.

_"I could go down there later and beg for forgiveness…forgive, forgive what? I didn't do anything. Besides once KP makes up her mind about something she never changes it."_ Ron thought as he threw up his hands.

Ron continued on in his mind, _"She wants to just be friends; I don't want TO JUST BE FRIENDS."_ Ron thought as he gave a heavy sigh.

_"I guess it's time to start over."_ Ron thought as he looked around the room.

Ron started to think, he wanted a car, _"Maybe it's time to get a job?"_ He thought to himself, no longer recoiling from the concept of work.

_"She said she'd pick me over Eric and then just wants to be friends, probably just for the missions."_ Ron thought bitterly.

"Well, that part of my life is over." Ron said it out loud and when he said it out loud, it sounded good.

Ron got out of bed and went to the garage found an empty box and brought it back upstairs. Ron packed up all the photos he had of Kim and himself, he took down his "Oh Boyz" poster, his other posters went as well. Anything that could remind him of child hood was removed. He gathered up his pewter figurines for some role playing game, battle bots cards, he packed it all up and placed the box in his closet.

Today was the first day of Ron Stoppable's life as an adult.

Ron looked around and marveled at how much his room looked like a hotel room now. There were very few items left that would let you know that Ron lived here. Rufus awoke over on the dresser; he took one look and then looked again and looked at Ron questioningly. Ron smiled at Rufus, "You aren't going to be packed up buddy." He told him sadly,

"I'm just boxing up bad memories." He sighed.

Ron sat down at the desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. He numbered the paper one thru five, he wrote on the top, "5 things I want to do this summer." He started his list:

I want a job

I want a car

I'm not going on anymore missions with Kim

I want to live like a normal person

I want a new girlfriend

The last item sent a chill up Ron's back, he never really thought seriously about any other girl except Kim all these years. Now the thought of not having her didn't seem so bad to him.

Ron scratched his chin, _"What does it all mean?"_ he thought.

Ron stared at himself in the mirror again, _"Maybe it means I can be free? No more acting like an idiot to impress Kim. No more missions, now I can do things Ron wants to do, I'm free."_ Ron felt a large burden being lifted off his shoulders.

Ron walked down the street to get his scooter at Kim's house, there was a note attached to the scooter. He opened the note and read it, _"Ron, call me tonight, ok…KP"_

Ron wadded the note up and dropped it on the drive way. Ron gave a bitter chuckle, "Yea right, sorry princess, Ron has things to do now." He said it out loud and he meant it.

Ron did feel a pang of regret, he had spent so many years with the Possible's and now that would all be changing. _"Mrs. Dr. P had always treated me good, she let me come over and celebrate holidays and birthdays and Monday night pizza night."_ Ron thought sadly.

Ron shook his head, _"Man, I'm gonna miss that, maybe I just misunderstood Kim?"_ He thought sadly.

_"No, I didn't hear her wrong."_ His thoughts turned to anger.

_"Why did she do this?"_

Ron rode the little scooter into the drive way and realized, he had no idea what day of the week it was. _"Today is Wednesday? Let's see Saturday night I had a girlfriend, Sunday I goofed off all day, Monday I broke my hand in a fight and still had a girlfriend, Tuesday went on a mission and lost a girlfriend. Yes today is Wednesday."_ He thought to himself, now it was time to go inside and wake up Rufus.

_"What a difference a day makes."_ He thought as he climbed the stairs to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim's school day was going well, her classes had gone well, and now it was lunch time. She arrived in the cafeteria and took her usual seat with her friend Monique, she looked at Ron's empty chair, _"I hope he's doing ok?"_ she thought.

Monique brought her out of thoughts, "So what you two going to do this weekend, big plans?" she asked conspiratorially.

Kim shook her head, "No I decided that me and Ron should just be friends, so I let him know last night after the mission." Kim said in a matter of fact tone.

Monique stared at her, "Are you sure you're not a blonde?" she said in an angry tone.

Kim looked bewildered, "What?" she said giving her friend a quizzical look.

Monique dropped her fork, "Girl how many shades of stupid are you? You finally get a decent guy who's crazy about you and you dump him." Monique was getting loud, and people were looking at their table.

Kim was looking around nervously, "I didn't dump him, I just decided things were going to fast is all." She said trying to calm her friend. Monique went into high tweak mode,

"Too fast? How long you guys have been friends, for better part of 12 years? Girl, he may not be the best looking guy but boys that loyal don't fall out of the sky." She said still talking loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Kim was shrinking into her seat from the embarrassment of the conversation. Monique looked at a couple of girls at another table, "What you looking at?" She said in menacing tone.

The two girls looked away. Monique nodded her head, "Yea, I didn't think you was looking at us, because we're having a private conversation." She was hollering now.

Kim was trying to calm Monique down, "It's not like that, Monique." Kim said desperately.

Monique froze her with a look, "Oh ain't it? Did Ron have a say in this?" she asked her brain damaged friend.

Kim looked blankly, "No, but I figured Ron would be ok with it." Kim said sheepishly.

Monique erupted, "OK, OK with it, maybe you should of talked to him first? Maybe he has an opinion? For a crime fighting cheerleader with perfect grades, you can be pretty thick sometimes." Monique said shaking her head in total disbelief at Kim.

Kim was getting ready to say something, when a couple of boys passed the table. She overheard them talking, "Told ya losers like Stoppable don't get cheerleaders, you owe me a buck." She winced as she heard them.

Monique looked at Kim and shook her heard, she too had overheard the conversation, "Poor Ron took a load of that on Monday for you, got a broke hand in the process. Ron deserved better, girl." Monique said shaking her head sadly.

Kim stared at Monique, "Ron comes back to school Monday." She said realizing what he was going to come back to.

Monique nodded her head sadly; "Yea" There was a long silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" Monique asked.

Kim shrugged, "Ron will call tonight, he always does." She said hopefully.

Monique shook her head that she understood, "Tell me Kim, what if he doesn't call?" Monique asked.

Kim hadn't given that any serious thought, "He'll call, he'll be ok." Kim said knowingly.

Monique looked at her friend, "So what do you think he'll do now?" She asked narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Kim started thinking, "Oh he'll probably pester me to death to change my mind, beg, you know how Ron is?" Kim told her friend.

Monique shook her head, "Has Ron ever had anything like this happen to him before?" She asked.

Kim looked at her food, "No" she said sadly.

Monique let out a heavy sigh, "So you think Ron is just going to sit around and wait for you? Girl, don't be surprised if that boy doesn't put his love up on no shelf and goes out and finds someone else to accept his charms." She told Kim sadly.

Kim gave a Monique a disbelieving glance, "Ron, oh come on now, were talking about Ron, Monique." Kim said confident that she knew her friend better than anyone else.

Monique looked at her friend and shrugged, "I guess you know Ron the friend better than anyone else Kim, but you never got to know Ron the boyfriend." She told Kim sadly.

Kim chuckled, "I've known Ron for years, he's a good guy and he'll understand why I did what I did." Kim said confident in her knowledge of Ron and all things Ron.

Monique just sat across from Kim shaking her head, "Kim love changes everything." Monique said quietly.

After the school day was over Kim, arrived home and started in on her school work. She was glad that there was only three weeks of school left. Seniors next year she thought, me and Ron are going to be seniors. It was hard to believe, they were almost grown up. She looked over at the phone, _"I wonder why he hasn't called yet?"_ she wondered.

She knew he had the note because Kim saw the motor scooter wasn't in the front of the house when she came home. Kim felt uneasy, "What if Monique is right, what if he doesn't call?" she thought. Kim quit staring at the phone and went downstairs to see what was happening with the rest of the family.

Kim's mother was straightening up the living room after a no holds barred wrestling match with the twins, "Kim is Ron coming over tonight?" she asked.

Kim told she didn't know and walked outside; she looked up the street towards Ron's house but didn't see any activity. She looked at where the scooter was and saw her note laying there crumpled up into a little ball. Kim had that sinking feeling that Ron wouldn't be over tonight. Kim picked up the note and threw it into the trash can, _"I'd better call him later and see if he's ok."_ She thought.

Kim went back inside and sat at the kitchen table; she put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. She didn't want to think that Monique was right; she just needed time to sort through some things. Kim cringed, _"I should have talked to Ron, I skunked him pretty bad."_ She thought with twinge of guilt.

Her mother was speaking to her and that snapped her back to reality, "What did you do now?" she asked Kim.

Kim looked at her mother, "what?" she said trying to sound convincing.

Her mother sat down beside her, "What happened now?" She asked her daughter not fooled for a second by her answer.

Kim shrugged, "Last night after we got back from a mission, I told Ron that I just wanted to be friends with him." Kim said.

Kim's mom shot up an eyebrow, "and what brought this one?" she asked.

Kim squirmed, "I don't know, I thought things were moving too fast, I don't know…I don't know what I want?" Kim said sadly.

Kim's mom nodded, "Have you talked to Ron today?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Kim shook her head no. She told her mom about the note she wrote and where she found it in the driveway.

Kim's mom nodded, "Sounds like you didn't do a good job letting the air out of the balloon? Maybe you should call Ron and see if he's ok." She advised.

Kim nodded her head in agreement, "Mom do you think I messed things up?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

Her mom didn't say anything right away, "It's your decision honey, only you can make that judgment." She told her trying to sound as reassuring as she could. In truth she had always liked Ron and was hoping he wasn't too hurt by Kim's rash actions.

Kim nodded, "I'll call him, I'm sure he's ok." She told her mom.

Kim's mother just gave her a questioning look, "I hope your right honey." She told her.

Kim went up to her room and called Ron, Ron's mother answered the phone and let Kim know that Ron hadn't been home all day and that he was in hot water and if he doesn't get home soon, he's going to have all of his cloths and possessions sitting on the porch.

Kim winced and said she'd let her know if she saw him. Kim shivered, _"No wonder he tries to stay on her good side."_ She thought.

Kim sat in her room staring out the window, _"Ron where are you?"_ she was worrying,

"Maybe Ron isn't all right with this?" she said to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron left home for the great job hunt after school had let out, he theorized if he started showing up at places to fill out applications there might be too many questions that he didn't want to answer. Ron went first to Smarty Mart and actually had a pre-employment interview.

They asked him how he broke his hand and he told the Human Resources lady that he was working on his scooter and it fell over on him. Ron figured it was better than the truth. They asked him when the cast was coming off and Ron told them in about a month. Smarty Mart told him that they might hear back from them before Friday.

He then went to Botkin's Lumber, Burger Joe's, Industrial Soap, and finally a stop by Bueno Nacho to talk to Ned.

Ron entered his favorite eating establishment with Rufus; Rufus didn't have to be low profile anymore since he was so well known at the restaurant. Ron walked up to the counter, "Hey Ned" Ron said evenly.

Ned had heard about the big Ron and Kim split in school, "Hey Ron, the usual?" he asked.

Ron nodded his head, "Grande size" he said smiling.

Ned nodded and hooked Ron up with his favorite chimerito and a naco, and a drink.

Ron paid for his food and went and sat at his favorite booth, Ned came out from behind the counter for a break. He seen that Ron was pretty down, he was just moving his food around on his plate. Rufus was eating most of it. He sat down in Kim's spot across from Ron,

"I heard about you and Kim breaking up, sorry, I was pullin' for ya buddy." He said sympathetically.

Ron winced and nodded, "Got around school that fast, huh?" Ron said expressionless.

Ned nodded back, "Yea…I...You know I was going to ask out Tina, when I saw how well you did…I don't think I will now though." He told Ron sadly.

Ron knew that Ned had always liked Tina but was afraid to ask her out, him being a on the nerd side and all. Ron was going to tell him to go for it, but not now, "Yea, I know Ned." Ron said understanding Ned's plight.

Ned looked out the window, "Your going back to school on Monday, right?" trying to make small talk and take Ron's mind off things.

Ron nodded, "Yea, I'm sure I'll get ragged on for a day or two…maybe all week. I'm glad there's only 3 weeks of school left." Ron shrugged sadly.

Ron decided it was time to ask Ned if he could come back to work again at Bueno Nacho, "Hey Ned, could you do me a favor and hook a brother up with a job once schools out?" Ron asked hoping for a positive answer.

Ned kind of squirmed in his seat, "Last time you worked here, you had my job." Ned said nervously.

Ron shook his head and chuckled, "Ned I just want to earn some cash and get a car for the senior year. There's a good chance that I'll get hired on at Smarty Mart. I figure if I work about 20 hours a week there and have about 20 here, I can get a pretty good hoopty car." Ron said hopefully.

Ned scratched his head, "Well, I'll see what I can do, but you want to start after schools out right?" he asked wanting to make sure.

Ron nodded, "That's the game plan so far." He told Ned.

Once Ron finished up at Bueno Nacho, he told Ned that he'd see him later and he and Rufus puttered home on the little blue scooter. Ron was feeling pretty good now; he felt like actually accomplished something today.

Ron turned down the familiar street, and rode past Kim's house, _"I wonder what Princess is up to tonight?"_ he wondered.

He chuckled under his breath, _"Man, Shego's got her nailed."_ He thought to himself.

He kind of chided himself on the way up the hill, _"Now, now, don't be angry, it's not her fault that you didn't make a good enough boyfriend."_ He thought sadly.

Ron shook his head _"Man got to stop thinking like this, it's like pouring a can of gas on an open fire and all it does is drag me into the flames."_ He thought to himself.

He pulled into the driveway and parked the scooter, _"It's still early, and Mom and Dad should both still be up."_ He thought.

He still sat on the scooter, _"Better go find mom, get it over with quick, I'll tell her everything first, that should make things go easier."_ He thought hopefully.

Ron got off the scooter and walked in the door; he went into the living room and found his mom. Ron strode right up to her, "Mom, we gotta talk." He told her in serious tone.

His mom shook her head, "You bet we do. Ronald." She said sounding annoyed.

His mom looked over at his dad; his dad had fallen asleep in the recliner. Ron was envious; "The recliner was just too comfortable" he thought to himself.

His mother shook her head, "Let's go to the kitchen." She said disgustedly.

Once in the kitchen, "Alright, what's your story?" she asked in a very loud angry voice.

Ron was used to it and he didn't flinch. He told his mom everything; he told her about everything that happed since Monday and all that he had done during the day as far as job hunting went. He could see his mom softening, so he brought it all home for the big finish, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I didn't mean to make you or dad mad, sometimes things just go wrong for me." He said in a quiet voice.

His mom shook her head sadly, "Short romance wasn't it?" she said wistfully.

Ron nodded in agreement. Ron's mom continued to shake her head, "Honey you should of said something, I didn't know all this was going on." She told Ron feeling sorry for him.

Ron shrugged, "Well, you know, you and dad are both so busy I figured I could deal with this alone." He said choking up and looking the other way so his mother wouldn't see him tearing.

In Ron's mind men did not cry in front of women, if they cried it was a sign of weakness. Crying was against the imaginary rules that he figured ruled everything. In the back of Ron's mind he knew that Kim had seen him cry a lot over the years, wondered if maybe that's why she broke it off with him. Because he was weak, Ron fought back the tears.

Ron's mom winced at being reminded how busy both she and her husband were. Ron came into their lives before they were out of college and it always seemed poor Ron was pushed to the side in the interests of earning an income. Ron's mom always thought he handled it well, but now that he was older, he just appeared to be more distant to them, always out helping to save the world with his buddy Kim or just not home.

They had the time now for Ron, but he didn't have time for them. That realization was starting to hit home and she found it alarming. Ron's mom heaved a heavy sigh, "Ronnie, you go back to school on Monday right? She asked.

Ron nodded that he did. Ron's mom licked her lips, "Can you just stay home until Monday, can you be here when we get home from work?" she said almost pleading.

Ron nodded his head, "Yea, mom, I can do that." Ron said in a relieved voice.

Ron gave his mom a big hug and told her he loved her, and he and Rufus went upstairs. Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket, "That wasn't so bad was it little buddy?" he asked the naked mole rat.

Rufus wiped his brow and gave a big, "Whewwwwww".

Ron smiled to himself, _"Yea I can stay home until then, I got everything I needed done, done today."_ Ron thought happily to himself.

Ron scratched Rufus on the head, "Who knows Rufus, maybe next week I can find that nice Jewish girl mom wants." He said with a laugh.

Rufus was happy to see Ron smile again, nodded in agreement, "Uh huh, Uh huh" the little mole rat squeaked happily.

Ron got a pillow and sat back against the wall, _"This time if I fall asleep, I won't be so sore tomorrow."_ He thought.

Ron knew he could make it until Monday, he also knew he was going to have to go back and face all the ridicule on Monday. He'd also have to face Kim, that would be hardest of all. Ron looked over at Rufus, who was occupied doing something with an old sock.

Ron smiled, _"What would I ever do without Rufus."_ He thought to himself.

He let Rufus play a little longer and then called it a night. He knew he would need all the rest he could get to face next week, because next week he'd have to face it alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron spent the next few days catching up on his homework so he wouldn't fall behind in class. He did odd jobs to occupy his time. He had a titanic show down with the garden gnome. Ron won easily, for some reason the garden gnome's fixed stare wasn't as threatening as it used to be. Ron also successfully ducked about 4 calls from Kim; he wasn't ready to talk to her just yet.

On Friday the big call came, "Is Ronald Stoppable available?" the caller asked.

Ron told her that she was talking to him. The caller continued, "This is Angela True with the human resources department of Smarty Mart, and I was calling to see if you would be available for an interview on Monday at 4:45 PM?"

Ron was out of his seat, "Monday at 4:45 PM, yes I can make it." Ron said not hiding his excitement. Ron was pumped up; so far having a car didn't seem like such a remote possibility any longer. He gave Rufus a big high five.

An hour later another call came through, the caller ID said James Possible. Ron cringed he knew it was Kim. He had avoided her calls yesterday, and felt terrible about it. He just didn't want to reopen his wounds.

He finally picked up the phone on the third ring, "Hello?" he said, knowing full well who was on the other end.

Kim sounded happy she got through, "Ron, are you ok, haven't heard from you in few days." Kim asked nervously.

Ron was silent for a long while, trying to organize his thoughts, "I…umm, you know, been busy and grounded and…stuff." He said wincing at how bad that sounded.

There was a long silence on Kim's end, "So you're doing...ok, then?" she asked.

Ron wanted to say more but knew if he did he might start to cry, that would be ugly he thought. Ron ran his tongue over his lips, he made a smacking noise, "Yea, KP, I'm, I'm doing ok…How you been?" Ron asked kicking himself for he feared he'd have to hear all about Kim's latest crush.

There was another long pause, "I'm doing ok…Just checking to see if you were…You know…Ok."

Ron could tell she was uneasy, figured he'd change the subject or they'd just say "Ok" to each other all night long.

Ron began again, "I've been doing all the course work, don't want to fall behind." He told her.

There was a nervous laugh, "Yea, end of the year approaching and all." She said.

Ron sat there, he wanted to yell at her, wanted to scream, wanted to beg, instead he did nothing. Kim's voice on the other end brought him out of his thoughts, "Ron, you there." She asked.

Ron looked around the kitchen, "Oh, yea, yea, I'm just…ummmmm seeing if Rufus is ok." Ron said cringing.

_"Now we're going to be saying ok to each other again."_ He thought kicking himself.

He heard Kim clear her throat, "So is Rufus…Ok." She asked.

Ron chuckled, "Yea Rufus is ok." He told her.

There was another long silence, and then they both tried to speak at the same time, then more silence.

Then Ron spoke again, "I got to…get going, got some things to do before mom gets home." Ron was stretching the truth a little; he was just looking for an exit to get off the phone.

He could hear Kim letting out a loud breath, "Well, uh, I just wanted to…you know, see if you were…ok and everything." She said sadly.

Ron cringed, "Yea, I'm ok, KP, I'll see ya on Monday…OK."

Ron hung up the phone and shook his head; _"I don't care if I never hear the word "OK"_ ever again." He thought to himself.

Ron looked at the clock on the microwave, he couldn't believe it. They had stayed on the phone for over half an hour and said absolutely nothing. Ron threw up his hands, "Cold day before I pick up that phone again." He said to no one, while looking for Rufus. He found Rufus over in the corner, Rufus just shrugged and went back to doing what ever it is that mole rats do for fun.

Ron returned to his blue funk, he walked back upstairs to his room and sat on his bed staring into the mirror. He tried to figure out why Kim had called, _"Maybe she wanted to try and get back together and I botched it."_ He thought cringing to himself.

He shook his head, _"No that's not it, Kim makes her mind up, that's it."_ Ron lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling and laughed a bitter laugh.

_"Maybe she just wanted to see if I was…OK."_ He shook his head.

Ron sat back up in bed, _"Have to stop this, it's not going to do any good, stop that stinkin' thinkin'."_ He told himself.

Then Ron began to let his mind wonder, _"I haven't seen KP, since Tuesday night, and I'm already starting to forget stuff. I'm having trouble remembering what the twins look like. Memories that I never thought I could forget are not coming as easily as they used to. I remember the prom, I remember the song, I remember the dance, I remember the kiss, but I can't remember the color of her dress? It was…blue, I think?"_

Ron rolled over and continued his musings, _"I wonder if this is nature's way of trying to heal the mind? All those years and all those memories, I wish I could pull them all out and watch them blow into the wind, memory by memory until there was nothing left but the now."_ Ron thought sadly as he dozed off for a nap.

Kim heard Ron hang up the phone and she sat there staring until the phone started making those sharp fast tones to let you know there is no connection and to hang up. She hung up the phone and looked over at Panderoo, "I don't think Ron is…ok?" She told the stuffed animal, there was no reply from the collectible cuddle buddy.

Kim was now feeling pretty low, she had hurt Ron and she did not mean too. Kim was trying to figure Ron out, _"Ron doesn't want to talk to me, he hasn't called, and he hasn't come by, no he said he was grounded, but Ron could still call me."_ She thought sadly.

Kim got up and walked across the room, she remembered on Tuesday how happy he'd been after a routine mission. Remembered him strutting down the street, he wanted to take me to the movies this weekend.

Then Kim cringed, she remembered his eyes when she told him she didn't think they should be going together and just stay friends. She remembered the look of disbelief, shock and finally the embarrassment in those eyes.

He went home and forgot his scooter, he was so rattled.

Kim decided to call Ron back, there was no answer. Kim hung up; _"I guess he doesn't feel like talking anymore."_ She thought sadly.

She picked up the phone and called Monique, Monique was working at Club Banana so she told Kim she couldn't talk long.

Kim gave Monique that desperate whine, "Monique I called Ron, and I don't think…he's ok."

Monique chuckled, "I told ya so, should of stood by your Ron." She said confidently.

Kim winced, "I know, but I called Ron and I talked to him but I didn't really talk to him and now he's not ok." Kim said talking a mile a minute.

There was a silence before Monique answered, "Uhhhhhhh say that again except in English?" she told Kim.

Kim sighed, "Ok, I called Ron and he said he was ok, but it didn't sound like Ron, he would hardly talk to me. Then I tried to call him back but he wouldn't answer the phone." She told her friend.

Monique was quiet for a moment, "Ron is coming back to school on Monday right?" Kim told her that he was.

Monique was quiet for another long moment, "You must have hurt him good, you got a lot of talking to do to him otherwise your going to lose him for a friend as well." She told Kim sadly.

Kim swallowed hard, "I guess you were right, love changes everything." She told her friend.

There was a long silence on the other end, "Yea…everything, I gotta run Kim, I'll be thinking about you." Once kim said her goodbyes the two friends hung up.

Kim sat in the dark, hadn't noticed the passage of time. _"How long had she been talking on the phone today?"_ She thought disbelieving the time of day. There was a knock on the door, Kim's mom popped in to see if Kim was ok. Kim said she was ok, that she talked to Ron and he's not ok. She also told her that she would try to talk to him in school and make things ok.

Then she just shook her head, _"I don't care if I never hear the word "OK"_ ever again." She told her mom sadly. Kim's mom just gave one of those puzzled looks and pulled the door closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron rolled his scooter into the parking lot on Monday; he looked at the school building and took a deep breath. He was not looking forward to this day, but he had to get through it to make it to Smarty Mart in the afternoon. He had a gym bag of nice cloths to change into after detention and had brought his lunch so he could sit outside at lunch time. His mission today was to try to avoid Kim as much as he could and lay low so he wouldn't get harassed all day. Both objectives were going to be tough considering he had all his classes with Kim.

Ron arrived early in order to get to his locker quickly and get situated. Ron strode up to his locker and worked the combination lock and it opened right up. Ron shook his head, _"Now I remember the combination"_ he thought bitterly.

Ron put his bag and his lunch in the locker and took out what he would need for the next two classes. Ron walked to his first hour class he nodded and waved to a few folks, he didn't stop to talk; he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

He made it to his first hour class, sat in his traditional seat next to Kim. He thought about taking the seat closest to the door for quicker a get away at the end of class but figured that would draw too much attention to him. He was going to try and act as normal as he could under the circumstances.

His fellow students started arriving and took their seats, Eric Phelps got Ron's day off to a rolling start. He was two rows away but that didn't discourage him from picking on Ron, "So Stoppable, I hear you couldn't keep your woman happy, mind if I give her a try?" he said sneering at Ron.

Ron stared straight ahead, told himself to be calm. He thought of Yori, thought of detachment, thought of Japan. He gave a half smile,_ "Don't want to break my left hand today."_ He winced at that thought.

Kim arrived at school and noticed Ron's scooter already parked in the lot, she went to her locker and was disappointed not to see her friend there waiting on her. She hadn't really expected to see him, but hoped he would be there all the same.

She walked into the first period class just in time to see a paper ball go bouncing off of Ron's head; Ron looked as though he were in a trance. She felt a large lump rising in her throat, _"Ron's going to have a long dark week."_ She thought sadly.

She took her seat next to Ron, "Hi Ron, missed you last week." She said trying to draw him out of his shell. Kim barley heard him say hello and then his eyes were all over the room but he never looked directly at her.

Kim thought to herself _"he's probably trying to lay low so he'll get left alone."_ she made a mental note to talk to him at his locker later.

They went through first period together, Ron was like a robot. He only did what he had to do and no more. He never made eye contact with Kim; Kim however kept a close watch on Ron. She was hoping for an opportunity to wave at him or smile.

At the end of class the bell went off and Ron was to the front of the room and halfway to the door before it quit ringing. Kim was stunned, she had never seen him move that fast before in school. Kim sat in her seat, _"He is not ok."_ She thought to herself.

Kim knew Ron's schedule enough to know when he would be going to his locker and she would be there to meet him.

Once Ron cleared the class room, he went directly to the restroom and took a seat in one of the stalls. He took a deep breath, _"That wasn't so bad, I can do this, I can do this."_ He repeated in his mind over and over again to give him resolve.

Once Ron was collected, he walked out of the stall and right into Stan Dauber, "Hey Ron, too bad about last week, I was hoping the numbers were wrong, but as you know, they're never wrong." He told Ron.

Ron looked around the bathroom, "Yea…well…yea." He said not quite sure where all this was leading.

Stan shrugged, "Look at it like this, there is an eighteen percent chance the two of you will get back together and a twenty-five percent chance that you guys will be able to stay friends." Stan advised sympathetically.

Ron looked at the floor, "Well at least it's not 368,239,203 to 1." He said smiling.

Stan laughed and shook his head, "No not that bad, Ron." Stan wished Ron luck; then Ron left the restroom and headed to his second hour class.

He entered class before the bell, waived hello to Kim. This seemed to make Kim happy, at least he thought it did, he wasn't sure. Ron got himself situated and brought his stuff out for class. There were two pats on his back from behind him and something appeared over his right shoulder.

It was a picture of him and Kim kissing from the prom, except there was written in red marker ink the word "Loser" with an arrow drawn directly towards him. Ron's head dipped and his eyes closed, he agreed with who ever sent it. Loser was a good description of him.

He should have known that he was nowhere in Kim's league…he was a fool for believing otherwise. Ron focused, _"I have to stop this, can't show weakness here."_ He thought bitterly.

Ron looked at the picture again, _"Well, it is a good picture, might as well save it."_ He thought as he pulled out his binder and carefully placed the picture in it.

Kim saw Ron coming into the room, and Ron waived to her. Kim was happy, "Maybe he'll be ok?" she said to herself.

Then she saw the paper being passed from the back, then she saw it wasn't a paper it was a picture. The picture of Ron and her kissing from the prom, that picture had made it all over the internet and it embarrassed Kim to no end. The Kim realized that Ron had never seen the picture before.

She leaned over to look at the picture, and then she froze. She saw the red letters, "Loser" with the arrow pointed right at Ron. She saw Ron's left hand twitch, then she saw his head dip and eyes close._ "No, no, this isn't right; they shouldn't have done this to him. What have I done? Hang in there Ron."_ She thought as she watched Ron helplessly.

Then Ron did something that surprised her, he brought out a binder and placed it inside. _"I wonder why he did that?"_ She thought to herself.

Kim was out the door, just behind Ron once the bell rang, she knew where he was headed and she was right, he was going to his locker. Ron made the trip looking at the floor, once Ron stopped to open the locker Kim made her move. She walked up to Ron, "Hey Ron" she said in a pleasant voice.

Ron nodded, "Hi Kim" he said quietly.

Kim glanced around, "Good to have you back…at school that is." Then she kicked herself, thinking of how that sounded.

Ron caught the meaning too, he looked at her and smiled nervously. Then he glanced around nervously, "Yea…yea, ummmmmm…ok, I gotcha…yea" he stammered.

Ron made an excuse of needing to use the restroom and took off like a shot. Kim watched her friend take off down the hall, _"That didn't go very well at all, there's always lunch, more time to talk then."_ She thought to herself.

Ron disappeared into the stall and put his elbow on the toilet tissue dispenser and propped his head up. He took several deep breaths to relax himself, _"Second hour went ok, Kim's weirding me out though. Have to stay focused, if I can survive this day a job interview will be a cinch. Only 3 weeks of school left, I can do this."_ He thought as he left the restroom.

Ron thought of the _"Good to have you back…at school that is."_ Statement that Kim had made, _"what was she saying to me? "_ Ron was puzzled, and Ron hated puzzles, he was never very good with them, didn't have the patience, thousands of little pieces that you work on them for years to reveal a pretty house or some rural scene.

The whole object of the puzzle was a waste of time to him. If you want a pretty rustic scene on your wall paint a picture or take a photo. You don't have to rack your brain trying to figure it out. Kim is starting to become a puzzle, "What am I supposed to do?" he thought sadly.

Ron turned his attention to the numbers, _"What did Stan say twenty-five percent to remain friends?"_ Ron was losing focus and he knew it. He gathered himself back up and figured lunch time he could run it all through his mind. There will be time to think then.

* * *

Lunch time finally arrived; Ron had his little meal and sat on the bench in front of the school. Rufus finally woke up and helped Ron eat what was in the bag. Ron watched the traffic go by the school, _"Oh yea, gonna have wheels by the end of the summer."_ Ron thought happily to himself.

Ron was certain he had made it through the worst of the day. _"The beginning is the hardest part; everything from Lunch on is easy."_ He thought happily to himself.

Ron was getting grief for last Saturday night but for the most part it was hit or miss, nothing too major that a guy with mystical monkey powers couldn't handle. Ron leaned his head back and basked in the spring sunshine, He looked at his broken hand and seen that the color was starting to return to normal. It made him feel better, he was starting to heal. Kim's high weirdness and being dumped and all was ok, Ron figured.

He knew if they'd been together a long time it would have really been painful, _"Enjoy it while it lasts, I guess?"_ Ron thought to himself philosophically.

Ron frowned, _"I just wish it would have lasted longer. I know she would have dumped me eventually, I just wish she'd of given her old friend a few more dates than Josh Mankey. That would have_ been the nice thing to do, love is a cruel business. Who am I kidding? I'm lucky I got a dance and kiss much less a date." Ron's thoughts were starting to get depressing again; he cleared his mind, collected Rufus and got ready for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Kim went to lunch with Monique and waited for Ron, no Ron ever showed up. Kim looked at Monique, "This isn't like Ron, and he's always here at this time. Where do you think he is?" She asked Monique.

Monique looked up from her food, "He's drifting." She said.

Kim gave Monique a bewildered look, "What's drifting?" she asked.

Monique nodded her head, "He had a hard week last week, from what you told me about that picture, he's having a hard week this week. He isn't sure anymore about you, he feels alone, he's hurting and he's going to drift around and either he'll figure things out or he'll drift away." Monique said sadly.

Kim didn't like the _"drift away"_ part. Monique was looking at her friend, "I seen robot boy in the halls, he's drifting." She told Kim.

Kim looked away from her friend and then back again, "I thought I knew him so well, thought I knew how he would react. Now…I don't know…He's not going to call me or come by tonight is he?" she asked Monique.

Monique shook her head, "Nope"

Kim shook her head, "I didn't see this happening, I think I'll try and talk to Ron again." She said absently.

Monique shrugged, "If you talk to him, make sure you listen to him. You have a bit of a habit Kim Possible of doing all the talking and none of the listening." She said with a smile.

Kim looked shocked, "No I don't…do I?" she asked.

Monique just smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Ron had made it through the normal school day; it wasn't as bad as he thought. Now he was in detention and he was using his time wisely. He finished his homework and was planning the next phase of the day, _"Get cloths out of locker, ride up to Smarty Mart, change cloths, ace interview, get job, sounds like a plan."_ He thought happily.

Ron stared at the clock, it was moving slow but he didn't mind. Ron thought about Jarrod Masters in the back of the room, he still looked like a raccoon. Ron didn't know he'd broken Jarrod's nose. Ron nodded, _"That'll teach him to mess with Ron Man."_ He thought happily to himself.

Mr. Barkin's voice brought Ron back to reality, "Stoppable, quit starring at me your giving me the creeps?" Mr. Barkin roared.

Ron looked at Barkin like he was crazy. Mr. Barkin was on a roll now, "There you go with those funny looks again, Stoppable I thought you learned your lesson the last time?" Barkin roared at Ron.

Ron thought it would be best to diffuse the rather eccentric teacher, "Coach, I got a question I been meaning to ask ya." Ron said trying to break the mood.

Mr. Barkin stopped looked at Ron, "Shoot Stoppable, I'm all ears." He said leaning forward.

Ron cleared his voice, "Uh, Coach, next year I'll be a senior and all, I'd really like to play a sport. Is there any sport that I can work on during the summer and make the team next year?" Ron asked.

There were snickers from around the room, Ron ignored them. Mr. Barkin looked at Stoppable, this was the last question he expected to hear out of his mouth, "Didn't you try out for all the teams last year?" Mr. Barkin said getting into Ron's face.

Ron told him he had, but he didn't take it serious enough or put any real effort into it. Mr. Barkin thought about it, "Tell you what Stoppable, I'll give it some thought and get back with you tomorrow. How's that sound?" he asked.

Ron told him that would work, after all he'd be there for the rest of the year. Barkin nodded, "Detention over, everyone get out." Barkin roared. Ron hit the door first and was gone.

* * *

Ron made the interview in good time, changed his cloths and he was now sitting in Angela True's Human Resources office, "I've been going over your application, It says here that you worked at Bueno Nacho for six months and then you have been saving the world with Kim Possible for two and a half years. Is this right?" she asked.

Ron had fibbed about the Bueno Nacho job but he knew that Ned would cover for him, "Yes ma'am, it's all there." Ron told her confidently.

Ms. True nodded, "So why are you giving up the saving the world job, it must be a pretty exciting job?" she asked.

Ron nodded, "It can be, but we usually always help people for free and it makes it hard to live a normal life. You're on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It's a tough lifestyle for being in high school." He told her.

Ms. True then lowered her eyes and asked, "Why do you want to work at Smarty Mart, Mr. Stoppable." She asked.

Ron shifted his weight, "Well, I enjoy working with people, I hope to earn enough money to buy a car and continue my education after high school, and I think that my knowledge of Smarty Mart practices and Smarty Mart policies would make me a most efficient Smarty Mart, Smart Associate." Ron said trying to sound as if he hadn't been rehearsing that all day in his head.

Ms. True nodded, "You can pass a drug screen?" she asked.

Ron nodded, "Yep, clean as a whistle." He told her confidently.

She nodded, "and you get your cast off your hand in about a month, is that right?" Ron nodded that it was.

Ms. True scribbled some notes to herself, "Mr. Stoppable, do you have your drivers license and social security card with you?" she asked.

Ron pulled them out of his wallet; he was ready for this interview. Ms. True took them, "Welcome aboard, Mr. Stoppable, I'll just make a copy of this for our files and then we'll get you your Smarty Martvest and we'll make you an ID card, that will also serve as your time card so do not lose it." She said in a well practiced HR tone.

Ron was doing bouncing on the seat, _"Sweet"_ he thought to himself.

Ms. True came back in the office, "Can you start on Wednesday or is that too soon?" she asked.

Ron told her that he could. Ms. True then gave an address for Ron to go to after he left Smarty Mart to take the drug screen and then informed him that he would be earning a very generous nickel over minimum wage and be issued his ten percent discount card in a week or so.

Ron thanked Ms. True for her time, left the store and once out at his scooter pumped his hand in the air and gave a mighty, "BOOYAH!"

* * *

Ron left Smarty Mart, he was excited, he rode to the address that he was given, dropped for the drug screen and then went to tell Ned at Bueno Nacho that his plans were coming together nicely. Oh and he'd have to tell him to fib a little if Andrea True should call. Then he and Rufus feasted on Bueno Nacho food until they couldn't see straight.

It was well after eight when Ron nosed the little scooter into the driveway. He went inside the house and excitedly told his parents of his new job. They were pleased. Ron then hit the stairs, he realized he'd been going at it all day and it was finally catching up to him.

He sat on his bed staring at himself in the mirror, _"Wow, it's been nearly five hours and I haven't thought about Kim once. I think working is going to be good for forgetting."_ He thought to himself.

Ron was basking in his own glow, he returned to school, faced detention, and got a job all in one day and no telling what he was going to do tomorrow. Ron got ready for bed and turned off the lights, _"Man, it don't get any better than this."_ He thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim had been thinking that Monique was right, Ron was drifting away, so she made up her mind that Tuesday she'd get a hold of Ron and talk to him no matter what. Their first two hours went pretty much the same as the previous day, except that Ron appeared to be more relaxed. He would get the occasional rude remark or note passed to him but it didn't seem to bother him today. Kim was also happy; he talked to her a little bit before first hour, _"Maybe he's coming out of it?"_ She thought to herself.

She stopped by his locker after second hour, Ron was there getting stuff together for the next class, "Ron you got time to talk…you know about last week, and all." Kim said looking at the floor, not sure about how Ron would react.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Ummmmmm…Yea, I been thinking KP, you were right, your always right…um…You know…uh…I don't blame you…I just didn't measure up…I guess…too bad…I…I thought I would have been a good boyfriend….but you know." Ron stammered very quietly, he stared directly into his locker.

Kim looked stunned, "Your Ok…then?" she asked sadly.

Ron nodded his head and chuckled, "Yea KP, I'm ok…uh…I just have to make some changes in my life and ...you know…I hope you'll at least still be my friend…and all…well I gotta run…I'll see ya KP." Ron said closing up his locker and heading off for the restroom.

Kim's lower lip quivered, _"What did he mean? Didn't measure up? Going to make changes in his life? Ohhhhhhh Ron what are you doing?"_ She thought to herself sadly. Kim was getting a sick feeling in her stomach that Ron was drifting away and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Ron went through the day in good shape; he had talked to Kim and waved to her in their classes together. Now for detention and then some well needed R&R before he begins his big work day tomorrow. After School he would run by Smarty Mart and check to see if he was up on the schedule board, then he and Rufus would head to Bueno Nacho for some snakage and then home. This seemed a good plan to Ron. 

Ron began to focus on getting his homework out of the way, detention wasn't so bad, Ron noticed his grades had came up a little with the extra work he was putting in. Mr. Barkin broke Ron's concentration, "Stoppable, I gave your question some serious thought yesterday." He told Ron.

Ron had forgotten what the question was. Ron nodded, "That's great…great…and?" Ron asked expectantly.

Mr. Barkin began his well practiced monolog, "Well Stoppable, you are small and weak, so most of the manly sports are out for you." He said with confidence.

Ron gave a squeamish smile and listened. Mr. Barkin scratched his head, "So I figured, what could a boy, who is always being rescued by a girl do? What could he possibly excel at?"

Ron did not like the direction this was going.

Barkin continued, "Cross Country, Stoppable, all you have to do is run 3,000 or 5,000 meters as quick as you can." Barkin finished and was looking at Ron.

Ron blinked, "I can run…how far is 3,000 or 5,000 meters?" He asked Mr. Barkin.

Barkin put his hands on his desk and got within two inches of Ron's nose, "Not far Stoppable, not far at all, 5,000 meters is just over 3 miles. Think you can run that far?" He asked expecting a "No" answer from Ron.

Ron blinked, "I've ran before, but I never really did know how far?" He said absently.

Ron would give this some thought, this did appear to be a sport he could do.

* * *

Finally the big day had arrived, Ron's first day on the job at Smarty Mart. Ron was shown how to use his time card, and met his supervisor Mr. Dotson. He was introduced to a batch of college guys that were going to be working on the dock and stocking the shelves. 

Ron figured he would probably be working with these guys once his cast was off. Mr. Dotson took Ron out front, "Since your hand is in a cast, we'll start you out in front in electronics. Keep the shelves fronted and help people if they need it. Think you can handle that Ron? Mr. Dotson asked Ron.

Ron nodded, and then Mr. Dotson continued, "Since your only here for four hours a night, you won't get a lunch but you do get a 15 minuet break. Try to take it around eight or so, just let me know before you leave the floor."

Ron was eager to start; he could already see himself driving that car.

Ron had to fight the urge to shop; he knew if he started walking around this place with any kind of money he'd always be broke. Ron fronted shelves, helped customers, and just kept busy. He made it through his first night, and was ready for more. He was disappointed he could only get 20 hours a week until school was out, but Ron was happy to be on the schedule for the rest of the week. Ron's first day at work had given him a new sense of contentment, _"No more freak fighting."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

The Smarty Mart loading dock is a vast and mysterious place, trucks came and went at all times of the day and night. This particular store that Ron was working in was like a large city, it was a super store that sold everything from groceries to naked mole rats, it was a one stop shopping place where you could get your car serviced while you received a hair cut. 

Ron arrived early on his second day so he could meet some of the other guys that he was going to be working with. They were all older than Ron, college guys that were home for summer break. He remembered one of the guys from the neighborhood he was a few years ahead of him in high school.

His name was David Willis, Ron introduced himself. David remembered him from the neighborhood, "I remember you, you used to run around with that little red headed girl from the bottom of the hill."

Ron nodded his head, "Yep that was me." He told David.

David sized Ron up, "So once you get that cast off your going to be a new dock rat, huh?" Ron nodded that he was.

Dave had a grin as he informed Ron of his nickname, "Well, around him I'm known as "Super Dave", all us dock rats have nicknames." He told Ron.

Super Dave took Ron around and introduced him to the others, "This is Angry Bob, he is in dire need of anger management." Ron shook his hand.

Bob winked at Ron, "I only get mad at The Man, never the pawns." He told Ron.

Super Dave continued the introductions, "This is Evil Ray, don't trust your women around Evil Ray or you'll find her in the back seat of his car." Ron nodded.

Ray was a good looking guy, he could see Kim crushing on him, _"That would teach Princess a lesson."_ He thought wickedly to himself.

Super Dave went on, "Then we come to this freak of nature, 6 ft. 6 inches, 335 pounds of division 1 major college football muscle, left guard for the Penn State Nittany Lions…KONG".

Ron looked up and thought, _"Wow, where was he when we were fighting Drakken?"_

Kong was a monster of a man; he had long uncombed hair, body hair that if you shaved it could easily make a good carpet, and was nothing but muscle, he didn't even have a neck, the big man came up and shook Ron's small unbroken hand, "Brian Konigy" he introduced himself to Ron.

Ron was awe,"Uh…Ron…Ron Stoppable." Ron said meekly.

Kong noticed movement in Ron's pocket, "What little man have in his pocket?" He asked pointing at Ron's pants.

Ron jumped back realizing he'd seen Rufus, Ron took Rufus out of his pocket, "It's a naked mole rat…his name is Rufus." Ron said not being sure on what to expect next.

Kong bent down looked at Rufus closely; Rufus took one look at the big man and fainted in Ron's hand.

Kong nodded his head, "Kong like naked mole rat, can Kong hold him?" the giant asked Ron.

Ron was uneasy, "You're not going…to like…eat…him are you?" Ron gulped wondering if he should have even of asked.

Kong threw his massive head back and started to laugh, "No little Ron man, Kong is a vegan." Ron let the big man see Rufus, even though Rufus was unconscious.

The big man looked Rufus over, "Kong like Ron Man and Naked Mole Rat." He bellowed happily.

Super Dave slapped Ron on the back, "You got your new name, you are now Ron Man." Dave told him.

Ron smiled; he could live with that name. Super Dave still wasn't done with Kong, "Hey Kong, tell Ron Man what your majoring in at Penn State." Super Dave was smiling obviously knowing the answer.

Kong got wild eyed, "I'm majoring in FOOTBALL," then the tone of his voice changed, "and Particle Physics." He said looking more normal.

He winked at Ron, "It's more fun if people think a big guy like me is insane."

Ron nodded and laughed, "aha, ha, ha, I gotcha." Ron said happily.

Super Dave continued his brutally honest description of Kong, "One other interesting feature of Kong is he doesn't like to wear shirts, always wears shorts and never wears underwear." Super Dave informed Ron.

Kong gave a big smile, "I go commando, so nothing gets in between the ladies and me except these thin little shorts." He told everyone proudly.

Super Dave nodded, "We just hope he wipes good." Super Dave said wincing at the thought.

Ron nodded his head, "Too much information." He thought to himself.

Super Dave looked at the clock, "What time you start work Ron Man?" he asked.

Ron looked at the clock, "In about ten minuets." He told his new friend. Super Dave nodded, "Go to the time clock, and I'll catch ya later." He told Ron.

Ron spun around and walked right into a line of brand new filing cabinets, they fell like dominos. Ron winced as he heard the cabinets hitting the floor, "Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam" Ron was jumping around obviously panicked, "My bad…Sorry…My bad."

Ron was scared he had just done something to get himself fired. Super Dave just shrugged, "Don't worry Ron Man this happens all the time here, nature of the business."

Super Dave looked at Kong and yelled, "Scratch and Dent" Kong came over and they started setting the cabinets up right on the floor. S

uper Dave was sorting the damage, "This one, this one, that one's ok, I always wanted a four drawer filing cabinet in that color." He said while looking around to see if the coast was clear, then he leaned back and kicked a big dent in the side.

Ron looked at him like he was nuts. Super Dave filled him in, "Look Ron we get these ten percent discount cards, we also get to shop for damaged merchandise which gets another twenty percent knocked off the top, plus the ten percent discount card.

Ron figured it out, "So the ten percent discount becomes a thirty percent discount." Ron said appreciatively.

Super Dave nodded, "Yep, now go clock in." he told Ron.

Ron was going to like this job, there were cool guys to work with, wanton property destruction and you get paid for it too. Ron hit the clock, then went and found Mr. Dotson. Ron's assignment was exactly the same as yesterday. Hit the floor work in Electronics, front shelves, and help people. Ron smiled, "This job is spankin'" he said out loud as he went out onto the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

The last day of school was yesterday and Kim had given up on trying to talk with Ron about a week ago. He was never at home and when she saw him at school he was pleasant but it wasn't the same. He'd have these wild plans that never seemed to work or clown around and get her attention that way. Now he was so distant. He was always around and now he was gone.

Kim's parents even noticed that Ron hadn't been around. They'd see him out and he'd wave to them but no one had actually talked to Ron since before Kim had called a halt to the relationship. Kim sighed, _"If only there was a mission so I could text him with the "KIM911" message, I know he'd call then."_ She thought sadly to herself.

The familiar ring of the Kimmunicator sounded, Kim snatched the device and activated it, "What's the sitch Wade?" she said hoping for a good mission.

Wade appeared on the other end, "Kim, Drakken and Shego are out of jail and have moved into one of their old lairs in New Mexico." He told her excitedly.

Kim shook her head, "How'd those two get out so soon?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

Wade had the answers, he always had the answers, "They made bail." He told her.

Kim shook her head, "What kind of whack Judge would set bail and let those two freaks loose?" She asked in utter amazement.

Kim's mind was running, "Wade, set us up a ride, I'll call Ron." She said excited for a chance for a new mission.

Wade nodded, "Ride will be there in an hour." The Kimmunicator went dark.

Kim pulled out her cell phone, she text messaged Ron, _"Finally, he'll call and we can spend some quality time with him."_ She thought to herself.

She sat the phone on the makeup table and waited. The phone rang, she grabbed it on the first ring, "Ron, Drakken and Shego are out and in New Mexico." She said urgently.

There was a long silence from the other end, "Hey KP…Ummmmmmm…I'm not going on missions any more." Ron said slowly.

Kim wasn't expecting this, "Ron, we're a team…you know…save the world and all that." She was struggling for words.

There was more silence, "KP…You were always the team, I mean…let's face it, I'm not real good at that stuff and I always got us captured or the bad guys got away because you were too busy saving me….I'm done." He told her sadly.

Kim's lower lip quivered, her face was getting hot, "Ron, it's not like that…you know…we're a team." She told him struggling for words.

"Look Kim, I'm working two jobs now, I just want to go on and live my life. Saving the world was always your thing and you're great at it. I really like what I'm doing and…I don't want to lose my jobs." Ron told her.

Kim's mind was reeling, _"He has two jobs, why didn't I know about this, what has he been doing for the last month, why didn't Wade tell me?"_

The questions kept coming and she had no answers., _"Monique talked ofdrifting, how…what do I do now?"_

She heard Ron speaking but was too flustered to make it out, "I gotta go, KP, good luck and all…you were right." The phone went silent and Ron was gone.

Kim sat alone in on her bed, staring out the window towards Ron's house. She had never really been without Ron, Ron was always there, Ron never told her no or refused any request. His needs were minor and always took a back seat to hers, and now he was gone.

Kim's mind was a void; she was trying to absorb it all, _"where did it all go so terribly wrong? Would it have killed me to have gone out with him once? What am I right about? He keeps telling me I was right. I feel like someone's cut off my right arm, focus, have a mission, head in the game, get ready, ride coming. No time to worry about Ron, have to move."_

She began the process of preparing for her mission. She pulled her red hair into her battle pony tail; her gear was already packed in her duffle bag. She moved out to the front of the house to wait for the ride, the sun was starting to set, _"Should be a routine night mission she thought, in and out…No big."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Ron was in the restroom at Smarty Mart, he said what needed to be said. He felt better; he knew that this time was going to come to go his separate way. _"I'm out of the saving the world business.'_ he thought to himself. 

He took a deep breath, he felt better. He paused for a brief second, _"Hope Kim will be alright?"_ he thought to himself out of habit. He looked at his right hand, it was getting better not quite healed yet, but close, the cast comes off soon. Ron went back to work, he was more somber than usual and that caught his buddy's attention.

Super Dave came to Ron and popped him on the arm, "What's going on Ron Man, you look like someone ran over Rufus with the fork lift?" he told his friend.

Ron jumped, "Rufus" he patted the pocket and the naked mole rat popped out, "Hello" he said before hiding back in the pocket.

Ron let out a breath, "Thought I forgot him in the restroom a few minuets ago." He told Super Dave.

Super Dave nodded, "We're going to knock off for lunch in about five minuets. Ask Mr. Dotson if you can go to lunch too." He advised his friend.

Ron nodded that he would, now that School was out Ron could work six hours so now he could take lunch breaks. Ron got the "OK" from Mr. Dotson and headed to the break room.

Once in the break room, Ron looked around the room, Super Dave was there at a table, Kong was flipping through some sports magazine in the corner, Angry Bob was writing his latest manifesto against "The Man" at another table, and Evil Ray was in another corner on a cell phone trying to find him a date for later.

Ron got him a cup of coffee and some peanut butter crackers out of the vending machine. Ron had acquired the taste for coffee since he started working at Smarty Mart; it was the only thing apart from water that they got for free.

Once Ron had taken a seat across from Super Dave he began to tell his story from beginning to end. Once he finished the entire story he realized that all the guys were at the table listening.

Super Dave stared at him in disbelief, "You mean you guys were doing all that while I was still here in town going to high school?"

Ron nodded.

Super Dave shook his head, "and the little red headed girl that you used to do everything with leads you on and dumps you without even giving you a real date?" Ron nodded again.

"That is harsh." Super Dave sat in his chair trying to comprehend it all.

Angry Bob stood up, Ron had been around Smarty Mart long enough to know that when Angry Bob stands up before the end of break, that the room was in for a rousing "Death to The Man" speech. Ron thought to himself, _"This should be good."_

Angry Bob paced back and forth, "You did the right thing Ron Man, you were on the path of evil, protecting "The Man", you figured it out, you walked away, you told…What's her name again?" Bob asked.

Ron looked at him, "uh…Kim"

Angry Bob started again, "You tell this Kim chick that you ain't gonna be no tool, I ain't gonna fight for the status quo, I ain't gonna work on Kim's farm no more, I'm Ron Man, I'm my own person, I'm off the plantation, a wild card, a free agent, DEATH TO THE MAN." Bob screamed pumping his fist in the air.

The rest of the room in well practiced disinterested fashion raised their right fist in the air and said "Death to The Man", Bob had made so many speeches that most of the guys never even looked up from what they were doing.

Bob spun around and pointed at Ron, "Ron Man is nobody's fool, he starts to ask questions, wants his fair share, wants to be treated as an equal. He asks himself why are we always fighting these supposed bad guys? What am I getting out of it? Is the world any better? So evil Kim, warrior of the status quo finds him unworthy, It is SHE, who is unworthy of Ron Man because she is nothing more than a pawn for "The Man", Ron Man had his fill and he moves on, but that's not good enough for her, the evil control freak keeps trying to drag Ron Man into an immoral war against super villains that probably couldn't screw things up any worse than they are now. Ron Man knows the true score, I say we rebuild him and send him out as a powerful force against "The Man." Bob finished up and took a drink of his coffee.

Ron nodded, _"He'd make a good super villain."_ He thought to himself.

Super Dave took Angry Bob's pause in the action to interrupt, "You know Angry Bob may have hit on something."

Bob looked up, "I did...Oh yea, of course I did.' Angry Bob said looking around the room.

Super Dave nodded, "Yep, we rebuild Ron Man into a pimp daddy that no woman can refuse."

The room went silent. Ron squirmed he wasn't sure if he liked all the attention. Kong stood up from his corner and walked over to Ron, grabbed his head and moved it around. Kong nodded, "We can make him a pimp daddy." He said confidently.

Super Dave nodded, "We have the tools, we have the talent." He was getting worked up.

"The next time the red headed girl from down the street sees Ron Man she'll be kicking herself for what she threw away." Ron was starting to warm to the idea.

Super Dave pointed at Ron, "When you off next?" Ron told him his next day off was on Monday.

Super Dave nodded, "I'm off Monday, Kong?" he asked his large friend.

Kong nodded that he was off.

Angry Bob and Evil Ray both had to work. Dave nodded, "Then it's settled, Ron Man on Monday we'll hook up together and start transforming you into a pimp daddy."

Ron was smiling, he knew he couldn't get back Kim but at least he might salvage a girlfriend out this whole thing.

* * *

Kim sat in the back of the SUV; she hadn't talked much to the driver, not even the usual _"Thanks for the ride banter."_ that normally takes place. She thought to herself sadly, _"I'd say "Thank you Mr. Phelps for the Ride."_ And then he would say _"No Problem Kim, least I can do after you saved my whole heard of cows from that disease."_ And I'd reply, _"It was only mad cow disease, no big."_

And then Ron would chime in, _"I was there too you know."_

And Mr. Phelps would say that he didn't remember Ron or something to that affect. _"Ron was always there, Oh Ron where are you?"_

Mr. Phelps was telling Kim they had reached their destination, she thanked him for the ride and deployed for the mission.

The lair was in the side of an exposed cliff face, there was a front entrance on a gravel road that wound around the large rock mountain and then a service or maintenance hatch located about 400 foot from the bottom of the cliff. That was the objective. Kim began scaling the cliff face; she had on her night vision glasses and was wearing a mountaineer helmet along with her usual mission garb. She reached the entrance found the lever and opened the hatch.

There was no noise or movement from inside that she could detect so she entered the lair.

Once inside she was in the dark, she ditched her climbing equipment but left on the night vision glasses. She edged along the wall moving very slowly and methodically working her way inside the lair. So far there was no activity, no movement. She crept into a large empty room, _"No doubt where the next big take over the world plan would take place."_ Kim thought to herself.

She could see doorways; she could see door ways leading down a long hallway. Some of the doors were open and some were closed. She looked inside the open doors, nothing in that one, she moved further down the hall, looked in another room, it appeared to be a bedroom, it was a mess,_ "Shego's bedroom"_ Kim guessed.

Kim fought the urge to snoop, _"although if she had a diary it could be interesting."_ She smiled to herself on that thought.

The lights went on and Kim's night vision glasses had overloaded and turned white leaving her blind. The blindness was only temporary as she threw the glasses off and started dodging blows from Shego.

Kim did a back flip to avoid a heel in the face from one of Shego's boots. Kim landed in a crouch, Shego's hands started to glow a bright green color and then she launched a volley at the young cheerleader. Kim back peddled and flipped backwards to a dead end at the end of the hallway. Kim sprung forward and tried to flip past Shego to gain a better position and to try to secure an exit for herself should things really go wrong.

Shego having fought Kim on many occasions anticipated the move; she jumped and met her halfway in the air, and kicked her square in the chest. Kim landed with a loud "Thud" on the floor. Shego landed on top of her, "Light's out Princess." Was the last thing she heard before a savage right cross sent Kim into unconsciousness.

Dr. Drakken appeared out of one of the rooms, "Is it safe to come out Shego?" The cowardly mad genius asked.

Shego nodded, "All finished here doc." Shego informed her boss.

Dr. Drakken came out into the hallway and looked down at the unconscious Kim Possible and smiled, "Did you catch the buffoonish sidekick and the pink thing?" Drakken asked excitedly.

Shego shrugged, "Nope, not here." She told him.

Drakken was crest fallen, "No side kick? This violates all protocol, I am personally offended, they think so little of me that she doesn't even bring the buffoon along."

Drakken's feelings were hurt.

Shego placed the unconscious Kim in leg and arm restraints and then hung her by her wrists in a containment cell. She then proceeded to search Kim for all gadgets, gizmos, toys, trinkets and anything else that she could use to escape with. Kim had escaped too many times in the past with seemingly mundane objects that turned out to be magical escape devices.

Kim was starting to awaken, "What…" She stopped realizing her predicament.

Draggen entered the room, "You'll have to forgive us, we just moved in and don't really have anything to properly dispose of you. Then again, I don't think you'll mind just hanging around." Drakken laughed at his pun.

Drakken strolled in front of Kim, "So where's the buffoon?" he asked Kim.

Kim's eyes lowered, she knew he was talking about Ron, "He had to work." She said.

Drakken looked stunned, "You mean the buffoon got a job, a real job…Well good for him, it's about time he got a life of his own." Drakken said happily.

Then Drakken turned to leave, "Well, nighty, night" he said as he turned off the lights and left the room. Kim closed her eyes in despair, she was captured and she was alone.

* * *

Thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm having a good time writing this story. The next few chapters should be highly interesting and will take a few twists and turns, should be fun. 


	15. Chapter 15

It was Sunday and Ron was blissfully unaware of Kim's predicament in New Mexico. Ron was wheeling the little scooter into the Bueno Nacho parking lot to start his shift. Ron originally wanted to work days at Smarty Mart and then do the night shift with Ned at Bueno Nacho, but after meeting the night crew over at Smarty Mart, he thought better of it.

Now he only saw Ned for about an hour or so a day before he had to leave for Smarty Mart. Ron carried a gym bag that had his Bueno Nacho uniform and his red Smarty Martvest in it so he could change at either work place. Ron went into the restroom and put on his uniform, and clocked in.

Ron always got a kick out of changing cloths at work; he always looked at it like he was a super hero changing from his secret identity to his super powerful alter ego. Ron would have a little speech that he'd repeat in his mind when ever he left the restroom in his Bueno Nacho uniform, _"Naco Man, proud defender of all things Naco, defender of cheese and proud purveyor of pre-packaged condiments. While in the disguise of mild mannered high school student Ron Stoppable, Ron is often called upon to fight for truth, justice, and the American way and he will get paid minimum wage."_

Ron smiled at the speech, he was so busy these days he felt like needed super powers. Ron was working the equivalent of a full time job and then some. He could feel the stress of the hours on him, he got mad at Rufus for no reason and yelled at him. He felt guilty; he'd never seen Rufus look at him that way before. He knew that wasn't like him, he knew he was tired. He was glad to have a few days off soon.

He was looking forward to Monday, the cast was coming off, and he would be running around with Super Dave and Kong later in the day while they transformed him…into a "pimp daddy." Ron shook his head smiling, _"This is gonna be fun."_ He thought to himself.

Monday morning he would get up and run, he'd been running now every other day and was getting better; he could almost run a mile before he would feel sick. Then he'd rest and take some water, then run back home. Even though he was working all the hours and trying to take in a new sport, Ron realized that he had never been happier in his life, he didn't have as many nightmares, he had friends, and he was getting to know his parents again.

That was the weird part, his mom and dad were actually starting to appear human to him and as strange as it might be, he found that comforting. Ron was pre-pairing food and letting the thoughts carry him through the day, _"Strange how life is."_ He thought to himself.

Once he was well into his day at Smarty Mart, Ron could feel the stress getting to him. He was having trouble focusing on the work, he was having trouble being pleasant to people that needed help, he took a break just so he could walk outside and look at the night sky. Ron had worked almost a full month between two jobs and school without a day off, "I'll never do this again." He thought to himself as he re-entered the store.

Once he returned to electronics, he started doing mundane things, wiping off the wall of televisions, fronting shelves, being helpful.

Then it happened, "Ron…Ron…You there?" Ron was hearing the voice, and thought he may have been loosing his mind for a moment.

Then he turned and looked at the wall of televisions, and there he was on all 85 televisions of various sizes and quality and every single television in the department, it was Wade.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, the nightmare was happening and endangering all that he had worked for, he feared would be gone, _"I am so fired."_ Ron thought.

Ron wanted to sink to the floor, cry, but instead Ron lost his temper, "What ya need, Wade? Looking for a television?" He asked the 13 year old computer genius.

Wade didn't notice Ron was angry, "Ron, Kim's been captured by Drakken and needs your help." Wade said urgently.

Ron nodded, "So I'm just supposed to abandon my job, give up my life and go get her? Wade, I quit, call Global Justice, those guys are good at this stuff."

Wade blinked, "Whaaaa…Come on Ron, quit joking. Kim needs you, and Team Possible needs you."

Ron exploded at Wade, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN IMPORTANT PART OF TEAM POSSIBLE, IF I'M SO IMPORTANT THEN WHY DON'T I HAVE A RONNUNICATOR, OR COOL GADGETS, NO I HAVE NOTHING, I ONLY GET ENOUGH TO KEEP UP WITH KIM, NOTHING MORE. AFTER ALL IT'S CALLED TEAM POSSIBLE, NOT TEAM RON, NOT TEAM STOPPABLE, WHO CARES ABOUT RON. YOU KNOW WHEN ME AND KIM ARE CHAINED TO THOSE WALLS AND THOSE PSYCHOS ARE TELLING US HOW THEIR GOING TO KILL US AND KIM LOOKS AT ME AND ASKS, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING RON? I ALWAYS ANSWER NO I GOT NOTHING, AND IT'S TRUE BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN FU…"Ron stopped screaming remembering he was at wor.

Ron whipped his face of sweat and continued in a much quieter voice; "It's always been forget Ron, Kim will save him and if she doesn't? Well, it's only Ron after all." Ron told the boy bitterly.

Wade looked sick on the 70 inch plasma high definition television that Ron was screaming at, he had never seen Ron so angry. Wades eyes were burning, he wanted to cry but he had to break through to Ron for Kim's sake. Wade tried again, "Ron you know you were never the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to electronics."

Ron's eyes got big and his face turned red and then veins in his neck started to pop out, "Are you calling me stupid, Wade? How dare you, just because I'm not good at something, doesn't make me stupid. Did you ever actually try and teach me how to use a gadget, NO; you just automatically think I'm stupid." Ron was getting tired and his head was hurting.

There was a pat on Ron's shoulder, he winced, he thought it was security coming to walk him out. Ron turned to look at a customer, and older black man, "Ron, go save Kim, she needs you." The customer said in a caring voice.

Ron turned to look at the department and realized the entire store was looking at him and Wade on the wall of televisions. There was an elderly lady off to his left, "Go get her son, she needs you."

Ron looked back towards clothing and he could hear girls chanting, "GO SAVE KIM, GO SAVE KIM"

Ron turned back towards the giant monitor and shook his head, "Damn you Wade. I get off in two hours, get me a ride." Ron said sadly.

Wade wasn't happy with the answer, "TWO HOURS, Kim needs you now." He said urgently.

Ron stared at him and in a low menacing voice let Wade know exactly what he thought, "Wade, she's a prisoner…Right…She ain't going anywhere."

Wade swallowed, "I see"

Ron spun around and faced the store, raised his right hand into the air and in the loudest voice he could muster declared, "I AM GOING TO SAVE KIM!"

There was a lot of cheering and back patting after that and all Ron could think about was, _"I am such a tool."_

Ron hit the clock and waived at his friends, Angry Bob got after him for being a tool of oppression. Ron just shook his head, he was the only one feeling oppressed right now.

Ron headed into the parking lot and seen the large helicopter in the back of the parking lot surrounded by people. Ron shook his head, _"Don't these people have anything else to do…I know I do."_ He thought to himself.

Ron climbed aboard the helicopter; he could still barely hear the people outside chanting, "GO SAVE KIM, GO SAVE KIM"

Ron shook his head,_ "This is what being a rock star must be like?"_ he thought sadly to himself. Once he was in the air, he found a corner out of the way, and slept.

He awoke an hour later, 15 minutes to landing was the call. An LCD viewer came down from ceiling of the helicopter, it was Wade. Ron scowled at the viewer,_ "How dare you people do this to me at work."_ He thought.

Wade began to explain the elaborate plan he worked out and Ron cut him short, "Wade, where's the front door?" Ron said sternly.

Wade blinked, "There's a service road that leads up to the entrance."

Ron interrupted him, "Put me down there, I'm going in the front door." He told Wade.

Wade shook his head, "Bad plan, I have a better one."

Ron was getting worked up again, "Wade, I'm done with plans, I'm not going to fly in, I'm not going to swim in, I'm not going to roller blade in, I'm not going to sky dive in, I'm walking up that road going in the front door and bring her out…Got it!"

Wade stared wide eyed, "Ok Ron, have it your way. I have placed a homing beacon in the bag under the seat, it's only has one button to push, push it when guys are ready to leave." Wade said glumly.

Ron shook his head, "Only one button Wade…Duh' dumb ol' Ron can do dat, pretty shinny gadget, good." Ron wasn't in any mood for missions any more.

Ron looked at his watch, _"It's 10:30, I should be at home sitting on the bed eating a bowl of tostie o's and watching TV? What am I doing here?"_

Ron was feeling really sad, the helicopter pilot turned around, "You know I'd do anything in the world for Kim after she saved my fleet of helicopters from that dust storm." He told Ron happily.

Ron just stared at him. The pilot continued, "I think you might have been there, don't remember your name though…What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

Ron stared at the pilot, "Does it really matter?" he asked dryly.

The pilot shook his head, "Nope"

Ron was beginning to think this was all some sort of nightmare, _"why me, why not global justice?"_

Ron received the signal and the helicopter landed just across from the road on the other side of a black top road in a field. Ron took the Wade's bag and jumped out.

Ron walked across the black top road, walked on to the gravel access road, and stashed the bag in the bushes. His mood was still pretty dark, _"There you go Wade, I never needed your junk in the past, don't need it now."_ He thought to himself.

Ron walked up the service road, motion detector lights were going off illuminating him in an eerie bright light. _"Well so much for the element of surprise."_ Ron thought to himself.

Dr. Drakken and Shego were still trying to figure out a good take over the world scheme that they could pull off on limited funds, when the perimeter alert sounded alerting them that they were about to have company.

Drakken looked at Shego, "Who could it be at this hour?"

Shego shrugged, "Let's look at the monitors and find out."

They went into the central control room and looked at the monitors that showed the main road. Shego recognized who it was immediately, "It's Nerdlinger and he's not even attempting to sneak in." Shego said with a chuckle.

Dr. Drakken was not sure exactly what to think, "He's not dressed in mission gear, he's wearing a red vest?" This was more than Dr. Drakken could believe.

They watched Ron make his way up the road until he reached the door. Shego looked at the monitor, "He's knocking…Want me to get it?" She asked.

Dr. Drakken was scratching his head, "No I think I will handle this one." He told Shego as he made his way to the door.

Ron made it to the door and knocked. There wasn't an answer right away, for a minute Ron thought that maybe they wanted him to sneak in. Save the world protocol could get confusing and annoying and Ron wanted to get home.

The door opened a crack, "What do you want?" Drakken asked suspiciously.

Ron shrugged, "Wade called, sent me out here to pick Kimup and take her home." He told Drakken in a matter of fact fashion.

Drakken pulled back the door, "Suppose we don't want to let her go?" he snarled at Ron.

Ron shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "Look, I want to get this over with quick, I've got two days off from my jobs and I really want to go home and go to bed. Can I come in for a cup of coffee or something?" Ron was pulling no punches.

Drakken's eyes were big, "Ok" and he let Ron enter the lair.

Once inside Ron was taken to a meeting room, he passed Shego, "Hey Shego" he said with a wave.

Shego nodded, "Nerdlinger"

Once in the room, Ron sat down at the big long table, Drakken and Shego sat on the opposite side. Ron put his right hand with the cast up on the table, "Ok here's the sitch…"

Then Ron told Drakken and Shego the whole story of everything that had happened after the Diablo attack, school, fight, Kim breaking up with him, him getting his jobs, the car he wanted to buy, everything.

Once Ron had finished Shego and Drakken looked at one another, "Your serious, you quit?" Shego asked.

Ron nodded, "I don't care who rules the world, if it's you guys, I'm fine with it, I just want out of this business." Ron said with a tinge of bitterness.

Dr. Drakken looked at Ron, "She dumped you after you broke your hand defending her honor?" Drakken shook his head in disbelief.

Shego smiled, "That is cold, even for the Princess." She said shaking her head.

Ron sat in the chair, "Yea…So what's the new take over the world scheme?" he asked out of curiosity.

Drakken, shifted in his seat, "We haven't made up our minds yet, but when we do you can bet it will be freaky." Drakken said proudly.

Ron started to laugh, "You mean you guys aren't even doing anything?" he said in disbelief.

Ron shook his head, "Let me get this straight, you guys aren't doing anything, Kim breaks in, and assaults Shego…You guys should of just called the Sheriff, made my job easy, pop into town, bail her out, take her home…done."

Ron told them still chuckling. Drakken looked at Shego, "I never thought of that." He told her.

Ron was starting got get impatient, "Look it's getting late and I got a lot of things to do tomorrow, so go ahead release her to me and we'll be out of your way." He told the two.

Drakken tilted his head to the right, and then back to the left, "Shego, go get Kim Possible bring her here, make sure her arm and leg restraints are in place."

Drakken was eyeing Ron, "When I turn her over to you, I will give you the key to the restraints, you will then walk down the road you came in on without any detours and you are not to release her till you reach the blacktop road. Is that clear to you…Ron?"

Ron nodded, "I can do that." He told Drakken. S

hego wasn't interested in letting Kim go, "Are you kidding, we're just going to let them walk out of here?" She yelled at Drakken.

Drakken glared at Shego, "We aren't properly moved in yet and we don't have any way to effectively eliminate her at this time." Shego turned and left in a huff.

Shego went down the hall to the containment cells; they hadn't really paid much attention to Kim since her capture, "Lucky day Princess, your ex-boyfriend's come to take you home." Shego told her cheerily.

Kim looked up, she had been hanging by the wrists now for a full day now, "Ron's here?" she asked trying to comprehend her situation.

Shego leered into Kim's face, "You are a cold one aren't you Princess, finally meet a nice guy who'll stick up for him and then you bail on him. I'm almost proud of you." Shego said with a sneer as she released the wrists restraints that were holding her off the ground.

Kim dropped to the floor and collapsed. Shego wasn't finished with the mind games, "Wouldn't of been so bad if it hadn't of been your life long best friend, that just makes it all the better. You're learning fast kid, betrayal can be fun." Shego was laughing.

Kim was trying to make a move but her body wasn't functioning properly yet. Shego grabbed her by her pony tail and drug her up to her feet, "Don't want to keep your date waiting now do you?" She said obviously enjoying Kim's predicament.

Ron was in a better mood, his lack of a plan paid off better than he had hoped for, "You know Doctor D, I'm not going to miss the fighting, and I'll miss the travel though, even though we never actually got to see anything while on missions…very sad." Ron said with a shrug.

Drakken looked at Ron, "Being a super villain is actually pretty easy, you can do pretty much anything you want until it's time to start a take over the world plan. So I get to sight see from time to time." He told Ron.

Ron found that really interesting, but his attention was diverted when Shego entered the room dragging Kim along with her.

Ron winced when he saw Kim, she looked beaten but not physically but mentally. Ron turned to face Drakken, Drakken flipped him the keys to Kim's restraints, "There's the keys remember what I told you and Rob…err…Ron, have a good retirement." Ron nodded and took Kim by the arm.

Kim looked up at him, "Ron?" Ron looked her in the eye, "Kim we're going home now." He told her.

Ron helped Kim to the front door followed by Drakken and Shego.

Ron turned to face Draggen and Shego, "Well as the bad guys went you were the best…err, at least you guys gave me the most nightmares anyway." Ron told the two.

Then he looked at Shego, "Hey if you're ever in Middleton, beep, call me, if you want to reach me and maybe we can go bowling or something." Ron said smiling.

Shego lifted an eyebrow, "In your dreams Nerdlinger." She said in an annoyed voice.

Ron led Kim down the road, Draggen and Shego went back inside the lair, Shego was not all that convinced of Ron's retirement, "You just got played." She told Drakken.

Drakken looked at her, "I didn't get played, the side kick is gone, quit." He told her confidently.

Shego shook her head, "Five dollars says he's turned her lose and they're getting ready to come back in here and start fighting."

Drakken smiled, "You're on Shego to the Security Control room."

There on the screen was Kim and Ron and they were already screaming at each other. Shego's eyes were as big as saucers, "The kid was telling the truth." She said in wonderment.

Drakken's eyes lit up, "They haven't even reached 10 feet from the entrance…Shego are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

Shego shrugged, "I think so Dr. Drakken but where are we going to get a garden hose and a duck at this time of night?"

Drakken balled up both fists and grimaced, "That's it for you Shego, no more Pinkey and the Brain!"

Once the door closed behind them Ron started to lead Kim down the road. Kim winked and Ron, "Ok get these off, we go back in there and I know we can take them." Kim was faking it.

Ron looked at Kim in shock, "TAKE THEM, TAKE THEM, TAKE THEM WHERE, Kim they haven't done anything." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"We're going home, I get my cast off tomorrow and I have two days off from both jobs." Ron wasn't compromising.

Kim shook her head, "Ron, they're evil."

Ron shook his head, "They may be evil but not today. You know the routine, they do something bad, you get called in and stop them. Kim if you want to break into people's houses and pick fights you could've stayed in Middleton and done that."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Ron are you a part of this or not."

Ron lost his temper and began circling Kim waving his hands in the air, "PART OF THIS, I QUIT, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH MISSIONS ANY MORE, WHAT PART OF THIS DON'T YOU AND WADE UNDERSTAND!"

Kim was shocked; she'd never seen Ron loose his temper.

Ron settled down finally, "Kim, I just want to go home. You want out of those things follow me, I'm tired." Ron sounded really down.

Kim started to walk down the road, "Ron is the reason you don't want to go on missions anymore due to us not being a couple anymore."

Ron stopped in his tracks, "Oh you think a lot of yourself don't you? Has it ever occurred to you that I might want to live a normal life? All those times we saved the world and we don't even get so much as a thank you card. The last three years we fight the same people over and over again and we never accomplish anything. Has it ever occurred to you that we might be saving a world that doesn't care if it's saved or not. Kim you ever watch the news? War, famine, poverty, what makes you think if Drakken and Shego ever win that things could be any worse? I was living a dream but it was someone else's dream, come on…let's go home." Ron started walking down the road again.

Kim swallowed hard and followed him.

Ron stopped to wait for her, "You look great by the way." He told Kim with a weary smile.

Kim looked down and blushed, "I look awful, my hairs a mess and I smell like a naked mole rat." She said giggling.

Ron laughed, "Hey now…Yea KP you got whole earthy prisoner look down."

Kim started to laugh and shook her head, "You look tired you must be putting in some hours."

Ron was starting to relax, he had forgotten how much he had missed Kim, "Yea, it seems I've been going non stop for about a month now. I've missed you." Ron told her.

Kim nodded, "Yea, I've missed you too. I guess I put a pretty big damper on things for you after the prom." She told him.

Ron threw up his hands, "Awwwwwwww Kim, I was naming kids." Ron said laughing.

Kim smiled trying not to blush.

They reached the bottom of the road and Ron unlocked the hand cuffs and gave Kim the key. Once the cuffs were off Kim gave Ron a big hug and started to take the leg restraints off. Ron retrieved the duffle bag and activated the homing beacon. Ron thought to himself, _"That should impress Wade, dumb ol' Ron figured out a gadget."_

Kim sat down on a small ravine that ran the length of the road. She was rubbing her wrists, "So tell me, how many Kids did we have?" She asked Ron with a gleam in her eye.

Ron laughed, "Two" he told as he sat down next to her.

Kim gave a knowing nod of the head, "Only two?" She asked.

Ron laughed, "We were kind of busy saving the world and all." Ron shook his head.

Ron handed Kim a package of peanut butter crackers from the Smarty Mart vending machine, he knew she hadn't ate in a while. Kim took the package and started to eat, "So what were they're names."

Ron smiled shaking his head, "Your not going to let this one go are you?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope"

Ron lay back on the ground, "Bartholomew and Cordelia"

Kim looked at him and winced.

Ron laughed, "I would of let you have input in this of course." Ron said.

Kim nodded, "Oh yea" and then they both laughed.

Kim shook her head, "You seem so much different now." She told her friend.

Ron shrugged, "I don't feel any different, just wore out." he told her.

Kim finished up the peanut butter crackers and shoved the wrapper in her pocket, "Got any more?" She asked obviously still hungry.

Ron looked in his pocked, "I have some jerky and a bigie candy bar."

Kim held out her hand, "Please and thank you." She said as Ron pitched her the last of his road snacks.

Kim tugged off a piece of the jerky, "You know we could always try this again?" She said looking at Ron.

Ron stood up and walked out to the road, "I would of loved to have heard that a month ago." He thought to himself.

Kim watched her friend, "Ron what are you thinking?" She asked.

Ron just looked down at the road,_ "If I try this again, it won't be long before I'm being drug out on missions again, I'd have to give up both my jobs, I'd lose everything I've worked for, and I don't think it would last long…I just wish I could have had more dates than Josh Manke."_ He thought to himself sadly.

Ron walked back into the ravine, "No…no you was right KP." He told Kim sadly.

Kim looked at him with a look of frustration, "What am I right about?" she demanded to know.

Ron shook his head, "That we make better friends than we would a couple." He told her with a blank lifeless expression.

A helicopter appeared over the horizon, it was time to go home. The helicopter sat down in the same field where Ron was droped off, it was the same helicopter.

The two entered the craft and Ron found his comfortable spot and tried to get some sleep. Kim sat across from her old friend, _"There's more going on inside of Ron's head than he's telling me."_ She thought sadly.

She got as comfortable as she could and dozed off for the return trip to Middleton.

Once they arrived in Middleton the helicopter sat down in the High School parking lot, it was time to walk home. Ron wasn't talking much; Kim kept an eye on him. They reached Kim's house, "Well, I guess I'll see ya around?" Kim said longingly.

Ron nodded, "Sure KP"

She pulled Ron in close for a hug, "Don't be such a stranger…Ok?"

Ron smiled, "I'll try" he told her.

Then Ron turned and walked towards his house. It was after 1:00AM and Ron just wanted to find his bed. He entered his house, walked up the stairs, went into his room, looked at Rufus then crawled in bed, daylight was coming and it was going to be a very big day for Ron.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron wanted to sleep in on his first day off but his alarm went off at 7:00AM, he looked at the clock radio, "I don't want to get up" he said out loud.

Ron crawled out of bed and put on his running cloths. Ever since school had ended, Ron had started running every other morning, he was getting better he was running right at the mile mark before fatigue would get to him. He had begun to enjoy the routine of running every day, he found the constant, thump, thump, thump on the pavement strangely relaxing and it was also good for letting his mind wonder.

Once he got dressed for his run, he checked in on Rufus. Rufus was still half asleep, "Hey buddy, I'm going to go for a run and then we'll have some fun…ok" he told the little naked mole rat.

Rufus rolled onto his back, "Ok, Ok" and then went back to sleep.

Ron went down stairs and out the front door, there in the driveway was his scooter with a note attached. It was from Super Dave, _"Brought scooter home for you, call me about 4, Super Dave, p.s. your scooter's a pile."_

Ron chuckled as he read the note, _"Got that right.'_ He thought to himself.

Ron told his mom and dad goodbye for the day as they were off to their respective jobs, then it was time to hit the road. Ron ran down the hill past Kim's house he waived at Mr. Dr. P as he was getting himself ready to go for work. Ron made the turn on to the main street that fed the subdivision,

_"I'll bet Kim's still asleep, hope she takes it easy for a few days, rest up and all. I'll have to check in on her later."_ He thought to himself.

He ran the length of Watkins Street and made a right on to Pike, "_Feeling good, this is getting easier."_ He thought to himself. Ron was looking at the neighborhoods as he went by, nice houses, nice yards, and the occasional dog that would chase him and make things interesting.

Ron continued on down Pike till he got to Mason, he then hung a left following the side walk around the corner onto Grant Street. He felt the presence long before he saw it; it was coming from behind him. Ron leaped to his left about 4 foot into a yard just in time to avoid being run over by four little old ladies in a Chrysler New Yorker that were driving on the shoulder of the road.

Ron shook his head; he could see his funeral notice. _"Here lies Ronald Stoppable survivor of countless save the world missions, killed in Middleton by elderly people in a Chrysler New Yorker."_ Ron found this just too funny.

Ron made it to the mile mark and was feeling good so he continued running; the sky was starting to look a little overcast, "might get some rain today." He thought. Ron decided to push on to the mile and half mark, which would put him close to Zippy Freeze ice cream parlor, once there he would turn around and start the run back. Ron made it to Zippy Freeze ran through the parking lot, came out the other side and made the turn for home.

Ron's mind started to drift back towards Kim, _"Would it of been so wrong to try and date her just once? I mean…I guess, I really do miss her. No, I couldn't keep up all this and I don't miss the missions, got lucky last night, I could have been captured too. Wade would never let me hear the end of it. I know I went off on him pretty bad last night, never thought about the gadget thing before. I guess those two really do think I'm too stupid to use them, Stop it you're dragging yourself down again…Doesn't do any good."_ Ron shook his head to clear the bad thoughts from his mind.

Ron ran back up the hill to his house, covered the three stairs to the front door and then up the stairs to his room. His legs were sore but they weren't too bad, he chucked his cloths in the hamper and took a shower. The hot water ran down on Ron, he welcomed the enveloping embrace of the shower like an old friend. It was washing away his road smell plus two jobs and one mission worth of funk off of him.

He would feel better after the shower, _"I get the cast off today…Booyah."_ He thought to himself.

He got dressed and fed Rufus, then settled down on the couch for a little Ron time. Ron had forgotten what Ron time was like, _"too many days in a row of work, I won't let that happen again."_ he thought to himself.

Ron was watching a game show till his mom would come home at 11:00 am to take him to get his cast off. Ron didn't notice the big white truck pull up outside. Ron had dozed off on the couch.

There was a loud knock at the door, Ron jumped up not quite knowing what was happening. He looked at the door and then went and answered it. There was a large bearded man standing on the front porch, "You Ron Stoppable?" The man growled.

Ron nodded. The man went on, "You got a delivery from a D. Drakken, sign here." He ordered the teen while pointing at his book.

Ron blinked, "Why's he sending me anything?" he asked the delivery driver.

The driver looked impassively at Ron, "Maybe he's sweet on you, how should I know?" the man growled at Ron.

Ron signed the book.

They both went to the truck, "Where you want it?" The man asked. Ron told him and opened the garage door. The man lowered a ramp and then brought down a motorcycle,

Ron gasped, it was no ordinary motorcycle it was Eric's motorcycle. Ron watched the man wheel it into the garage, Ron was struck speechless; "NO WAY" he said out loud.

The man handed Ron a large manila envelope, "See ya kid" and then the white truck pulled away.

Ron opened the big envelop, there was all the paper work he was going to need to get it licensed, Drakken even paid for six months worth of insurance. Ron shook his head, "Booyaa" he screamed pumping his fist in the air.

There was a white envelope that was marked "To Ron" Ron was giggling like it was his birthday. There was a card inside, "Ron, Congratulations on wising up and going your own way. I thought you might like this as a retirement present. I don't need it anymore. D. Drakken

Ron was dancing around the garage yelling, "Cool, Yeaaaaaaaaa, wahooooooooo"

Then he spied the blue scooter, "You are so much parts." He yelled.

Ron climbed on board the big bike, he lay across the gas tank stroking the gauges, _"This is way cool. I should have bailed on missions two years ago."_ He thought happily to himself.

Ron rolled the big bike over to the side of the garage and took the paper work upstairs, he wouldn't have time to get it licensed today so it would have to wait for now. He knew it was close to eleven and his mom would be there any minute to pick him up for the doctor's visit. Ron couldn't wait, no more big heavy ugly cast on his hand.

Ron was on a cloud, this was turning out to be a day of days for him.

* * *

Ron's mom took him into the doctor to have the cast taken off, everything appeared to have mended normally. The ring finger on Ron's right hand wasn't completely straight but Ron could live with it. 

Ron smiled to himself, _"A little battle damage gives a guy some character."_ He thought.

Ron was still having trouble bending the fingers; the Doctor said it would take some time for the muscles to loosen up. He also told Ron not to punch anyone for a while. Ron figured he could do that.

Once Ron's mom droppedhim back off at home, he figured he'd get the license plates off the scooter and put them on the big bike so he could ride it to the license office to get the title put in his name in the morning. Once the plates were on he retrieved the keys from the envelope and fired the big bike up.

Ron marveled at how powerful the engine sounded, he gunned the throttle a couple of times, he shook his head, "Wow" was all he could think. He reached out to work the clutch, his fingers were still to stiff, he figured he might be able to get in gear but wouldn't be able to ride it far. Ron brought the kick stand up, placed his left foot under the shifter and put the bike in gear. He then eased out the clutch and big bike jumped nearly toppling Ron off the back of the bike, Ron managed to work the break with his left hand and it nearly propelled him over the front of the bike, _"This is a lot different than that scooter."_ He thought nervously.

After a little practice Ron was able to take off and stop smoothly, he decided on taking it on a maiden voyage down to Kim's to show the new bike off. He put his helmet on and maneuvered the big bike out of the drive way and down the street. He never took the motorcycle out of first gear; his fingers were starting to get sore.

Once at Kim's house he gently applied the brakes and brought the new machine to a stop.

Ron hopped off the bike and jogged to the front door and rang the bell. Kim answered the door; she was just now getting up and moving around. Kim was sleepy, told Ron good morning it was after two in the afternoon. Ron had her come out in the driveway to see his new prize.

When Kim saw the bike her blood turned cold, "Where did you get that?" she asked coldly.

Ron shrugged, "Drakken sent it over this morning, it was a retirement gift." He told her.

Kim nodded, "Do you know whose bike that was?" She asked.

Ron nodded, "It was Drakken's but Eric rode it, I got the title at the house." He told her happily.

Kim looked at him, "No that was Eric's bike." She replied her tone becoming frostier by the second.

She nodded her head, "Be back in a sec." she told him and disappeared back inside the house.

She came back out with the Kimmunicator and keyed the button, Wade popped up on the little screen, "What's the sitch?" he asked Kim.

Kim turned told him about Ron's new gift, "Wade I'm going to scan it could you see if it's a bomb or anything."

Wade nodded, "Sure"

Kim scanned the bike, Ron was leaning against the house, "It's just a motorcycle Kim."

Kim shot him a look.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "Cool bike" and then was gone again.

Wade started analyzing the motorcycle, "So is Ron going to go on missions again?"

Kim looked back at Ron.

Ron shook his head "NO" he said flatly.

Kim gave a sick little smile, "I don't think so." She said sadly.

Wade nodded, "Looks like a motorcycle to me." He told Kim.

Ron smiled, "Tell Wade that dumb ol' Ron can ride it and everything." He said with nasty laugh.

Wade heard him and squirmed uncomfortably.

Kim nodded, "Thanks Wade." Then Kim closed the channel.

Ron looked at the Kimmunicator, "Figured you'd of lost that at Drakken's." he told her.

Kim nodded, "It was in the bag you ditched by the side of the road. If you'd only looked inside." She said curtly.

Ron nodded, "If I would have seen it, I probably still would of left it." He told her.

She bit her lower lip, "You really are done aren't you?" she said.

Ron nodded, "Yea" he said softly.

Kim nodded, "Wade told me earlier about you yelling at him, he feels bad." Kim said softly.

Ron nodded, _"He should"_ he thought to himself.

Ron looked down at the driveway, "Look KP, you're going to have to find someone else to go on missions with you, I can't have Wade popping up on 85 televisions at work every other day."

Kim giggled, "I bet that was a sight to see."

Ron nodded, "Scared me silly, I'll be lucky if I still have a job when I go back in Wednesday." He told her sadly.

Kim looked away and licked her lips, "This is really important to you isn't it?"

Ron nodded his head, "Yea" he said quietly.

Kim looked up the street and back at him, "I'll see if I can find a new partner, but I…I'm going to miss you." She said softly.

Ron ran his right hand over the back of his neck, "Yea, me too" he said softly.

Kim perked up, "You got the cast off."

Ron held the hand up, "Yep, the ring finger is a little crooked but I figure it'll give me character.' He said happily.

Kim laughed, "You're quite a character already." She said teasing him.

Ron smiled and looked towards home, "I gotcha KP, look I gotta run, I just thought I'd show off the new toy." He told her.

Kim nodded, "Sure"

Ron nodded his head, "See ya Kim." He said as he piloted the big motorcycle back home.

Kim stood on the drive way and watched Ron take the motorcycle home.

She smiled to herself, _"I wonder what Drakken and Shego would give me if I quit?"_ She thought to herself.

Ron rolled the motorcycle into the garage, went into the house and called Super Dave. Super Dave said he'd be over in a few minutes and then they would head to other side of town to pick up Kong. Ron felt was feeling pretty good about things, _"I wonder what these guys are going to do to me?"_ he thought.

He smiled to himself, _"Ron Man, The Ladies Man."_ This thought in particular made him smile.

Super Dave came and picked up Ron Man, he was driving his mom's big four door luxury car, "I'd have my ride but it's in the shop." He told Ron Man.

Then he gave Ron Man a look, "So did you save Kim last night?"

Ron Man nodded, "More or less"

Super Dave nodded, "What did you do anyway?" he asked.

Ron Man shrugged, "Sorry Classified, need to know only"

Super Dave smiled, "Oh it's like that is it?" They both laughed.

Ron Man didn't feel like talking about so he didn't.

Then they were off to pickup Kong. Kong came out of the gym where he lifts weights to stay huge for football season, he handed Ron Man an orange ball and told him to start squeezing it. Ron Man gave him a strange look.

Kong laughed, "You squeeze the ball with that right hand and it should help loosen those muscles up so you can start wiggling your fingers again." He told Ron Man.

Ron Man nodded, "I get it."he said happily.

Kong crawled into the backseat of the big car; he was large man so he took up the whole backseat. Super Dave and Ron Man took the front; Kong asked if Rufus was along, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "Hello" he said waving at the big man.

Ron Man handed Rufus back to Kong; it made Ron smile, to see that someone as large as Kong was as fascinated by something as small as Rufus.

Kong sat happily in the back seat watching Rufus pretend to be lifting weights and walking around pumped up, "So Super Dave where are we going first?"

Super Dave looked over at Ron Man, "I thought we'd take Ron Man over to see Rita."

Kong winced, "Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened last summer?"

Super Dave appeared hurt by Kong's lack of faith, "Now Kong, you know that was last summer, I'm sure she's forgotten it by now…Besides it wasn't entirely my fault."

Ron Man looked back at Kong nervously, "What happened last summer?" He asked the big man.

Kong laughed, "It is rumored that Super Dave was supposed to have had a date with Rita but through a series of strange occurrences ended up at Quarry Lake with her little sister."

Super Dave interrupted, "She wasn't that little, and she told me she was eighteen."

Kong started laughing, "Yea in two years."

Kong said enjoying the memory of the story.

Super Dave was getting annoyed, "It wasn't two years, it was two weeks, and I'm sure she's forgiven me by now." Super Dave said with a smile.

They pulled up in front of a house, "Ok this is Rita's families house, let me do all the talking…Hear that Kong?"

Kong smiled and put a hand up in the air, "Don't worry Ron Man if things go ugly in there, I'll carry ya out."

Ron Man looked back at Kong, "Hello, save the world guy here, if anyone carries anyone out, it will be me carrying you out of there." Ron Man said with a smile.

Kong laughed at that, "We'll see"

Super Dave interrupted the two, "Ok, Rita for what ever psychopathic tendencies she is one great hair dresser, She also has a nice pair and hates to wear a bra so if you catch an eyeful act natural."

Ron Man shook his head, "Easy for you to say." He said.

Super Dave continued, "I'm leaving the keys in the car in case we need to run." Super Dave was planning ahead,

Ron Man nodded, and then they all got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Super Dave rang the door bell, a dark haired woman answered it and Ron Man could feel her disposition change from pleasant to enraged the minute she saw who was there. Super Dave didn't miss a beat, "Rita, it's been a long time."

Super Dave was able to get that much out before the woman slapped him hard across the face. The blow turned Super Dave around on the porch and Ron Man could have sworn he was cross eyed from it.

The woman put her hands on her hips, "David…David…David"

Super Dave had his hands up in front of him, "Rita we need your help with Ron Man."

Super Dave grabbed Ron and pushed him in front of him. Rita stopped in mid blow, "Need help with what?" She asked curious.

They went into the garage where Rita had a makeshift hair care salon set up. Super Dave was still talking, "So you see, Ron Man here is in some desperate need of style."

Rita nodded looking over Ron Man's head, "You got big ears kid…I think I can do something with you though."

Rita glared at Super Dave, "Don't even think that there's any chance of getting back together David, What you did with Shelly was wrong."

Super Dave acted hurt, "Rita, you know you was always first in my heart."

Rita was beat red, "She was only seventeen! Don't talk again or I'm going to start snipping things around here you don't want snipped."

Super Dave nodded and gave a thumbs up that he understood. Rita turned her attention back to Ron Man, "Ok kid, do you want to look cute for the girls or do you want to be so gorgeous that the girls throw you on the ground and rip off your cloths?"

Ron Man blushed, "ummm…cute"

Rita nodded, "I can do cute."

So the transformation was underway and Rita was aflurry of activity as she worked on Ron Man. At one point Ron Man got a shot down Rita's lose fitting blouse, _"Yep Super Dave was right…no bra."_ He thought.

In about an hour it was over, she spun Ron Man around in the chair and handed him a mirror, "What ya think Kid?" She asked him.

Ron Man took the mirror and looked, "BOOFREAKINYAA" he said in amazement.

Ron Man looked so different that he didn't even recognize himself.

Ron Man was thrilled he thanked Rita over and over again.

Super Dave whistled in appreciation "Wow, doesn't look like the Ron Man we drug in here." He told Rita.

Super Dave started to scratch his chin, "Hey Rita…is your sister around?"

Ron Man is nobodies fool and he just realized that the numbers here had run out and they were going to have to get out and get out quick.

Ron Man grabbed Kong and started pulling him out of the garage and towards the car, Ron Man could hear things being thrown and crashing against Super Dave and various parts of the garage, Ron Man was hit with something in the back but he didn't stop to see what it was.

Ron Man told Kong to get in and then Ron Man vaulted onto the trunk lid of the car and slid across and then hopped into the front passenger seat, reached over and turned the keys firing up the engine of the car. Super Dave wasn't far behind with Rita punching and kicking at the car as they sped off.

Kong was laughing, Rufus was laughing, Ron Man was laughing, Super Dave wasn't, "Hope she didn't dent the car, mom will kill me." Then he started laughing.

Kong nodded at Ron Man, "You're pretty good." He told him.

Ron Man nodded, "Years of having to leave places fast." He told him.

Ron Man shook his head, "Is your sister around…that was sick, that was wrong sick." He said laughing.

Super Dave shrugged, "Well can't blame a guy for trying!" They all started laughing as they headed to the next destination.

They went "Malling" Ron Man updated his wardrobe with the latest fashions; he had the money to spend now that he was working. Ron Man looked good.

Super Dave looked at Kong once they had finished with their work, "Do you think that Ron Man is ready for Thursday night ritual?"

Kong nodded, "I think he is ready."

Ron Man was curious, "Thursday night ritual?"

Super Dave looked at Ron Man, "It's classified, you'll find out on Thursday."

Ron Man smiled, "Ok" Ron told him as he got out of the car at his house.

"Hey Super Dave, Thanks" Ron said appreciatively.

Super Dave nodded, "No prob…it was fun."

Ron Man took his stuff out of the trunk and made sure he had Rufus and his orange ball. He leaned back in the car, "Thanks Kong for the ball, and looking after Rufus."

Kong nodded, "See you at work little guy."

Ron stepped away from the car and waved as they drove off. Then Ron smiled to himself, "So Rita is your sister around" he chuckled to himself as he carried in all of his new stuff into his house.


	17. Chapter 17

Ron spent a quiet Tuesday, he got the new motorcycle licensed and then went to a motorcycle shop and bought a full face helmet after he ate one bug too many riding around town. He was getting used to the big bike, it was a lot different having a vehicle that wouldn't go faster than 20 mph and then to move up to one that can go 200 mph. Once he made it home he spent the rest of the day laying around the house and indulging in Ron time.

Ron worked the Bueno Nacho job on Wednesday and then drove the new motorcycle to Smarty Mart. This was the big moment, Ron was sure he was going to be fired. Once he clocked in and said hello to everyone he was then called into Mr. Dotson's office. Ron looked at everyone, "See you guys later." He said sadly as he made that long walk to the office.

Mr. Dotson told him to sit down, "Sounds like you had a busy day on Sunday."

Ron squirmed, "Yes sir"

Mr. Dotson looked up, "You got lucky, the people up front were tickled with all the attention so they asked me to give you this." He then produced an envelope and slid it over to Ron.

Then he continued, "They also don't want anything like that to happen again, is that clear, Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron nodded, "Yes sir" he said sadly.

Mr. Dotson looked at Ron's hand, "I see you have the cast off now."

Ron brightened, "Yes sir, got it off on Monday."

"I'm going to keep you in electronics for another day before putting you in the back." He told Ron.

Ron nodded, "Ok' Mr. Dotson told him to follow him.

Ron followed the supervisor on to the floor.

They didn't go into the electronics section, "Now Ron I'll understand if you don't want to do this, but I'm going to ask you to do a mission for me." Ron looked at him strangely.

Mr. Dotson pointed to a girl out on the floor in house wares, "You see that girl, the short brown haired one right over there?" He pointed her out for Ron.

Ron nodded, _"She's cute" _He thought to himself.

Mr. Dotson continued, "It seems she's been hanging around the electronics section spying on a guy over there."

Ron smiled, "I got ya, you want me to find out who it is right?" he told Mr. Dotson with a wink.

The Supervisor shook his head, "No Ron, she's been watching you ever since you started working here and they are getting ready to fire her if she doesn't stop and stay in her department."

Ron blinked, "ME?" he said stunned.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "What I want you to do is to introduce yourself, meet her on break and get her to stay in her area. Think you can do that?"

Ron nodded nervously, "Yea…sure…ok…I gotcha, are you sure it's me?" he asked still not certain.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "Yep, you're the one. Now go to work." Ron jumped and headed back into electronics.

Ron was as nervous as can be, "That girl was a cute, she can't be watching me." He thought.

He set a trap he figured there were only two isles that she could hang out and watch him from, so he turned off the two televisions on those isles so he could watch the reflections to see when she'd be watching him.

Ron didn't have to wait long; he started fronting shelves when he saw the little head pop out three isles back. Ron placed a box of items on the floor then acted as if he had forgotten something. He doubled back up the isle, moved the three isles over to see if she was still there, and she was. Then using his stealthiest ninja type moves, he made his way down the isle.

The little lady never heard Ron come up from behind, Ron leaned out of the isle, he was standing just behind her but he wanted to make sure it wasn't someone else that she was watching.

Ron was nervous, _"what am I going to say to her?"_ he thought to himself.

Then he decided that he'd just wing it, "Hey I know what you're looking at." He said loud and confidently.

The girl jumped up and screamed before turning around to face Ron, "You…you do." She said as she stared at Ron.

Ron nodded his head that he did, "You were trying to see what kind of fine family picture I had playing on the 70 inch high def set, right?"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief, "Yea…yea that was it." She told him.

Ron nodded his head, "I thought so, my names Ron by the way."

The girls eyes lit up, "I'm Lacy" she told him.

Ron looked at her, "I don't remember seeing you around, what department they got you in?" he asked her.

Lacey looked down, "I'm over in house wares."

Ron nodded, "Hey I go on break about seven, want to get a soda at the snack bar with me?" he asked nervously.

Lacey's eyes lit up, "Yea…sure…seven."

Ron nodded, "I'll meet you over there…well we better get back to our departments so we don't get in any trouble." He told her.

Then they both went their separate ways, Ron watched her walk away. To Ron's eyes she was the cutest girl he'd ever seen, she was short about 5'2 and must of weighed all of 90 lbs. She had a pretty face and a comforting voice, Ron liked that.

Ron couldn't believe it; "She said she'd meet me at seven" he was on pins and needles until break time.

He told Mr. Dotson that he had to have break at seven o'clock and he nodded ok. When break time came he walked into the snack bar and saw her waiting on him,

"What kind of soda you want?" he asked.

She told him that she wanted, "7up" Ron nodded and got the sodas.

Ron sat down across from her, "My name's Ron Stoppable, I just started her about a month ago." He told her.

She nodded, "I know you, you're always on TV with Kim Possible, you guys have probably dated forever." She told him.

Ron squirmed in his seat and gave a little laugh, "Well I don't like to brag but I set a record with Kim, I've known her longer than any boyfriend she's ever had and I hold the record for fastest dumping of any boyfriend…We never actually dated." He told her sadly.

She winced, "Sorry, I didn't know that, I just assumed…"

Ron nodded, "Your not the only one." He chuckled.

Then Ron decided to change the direction of the conversation, "Well I really didn't want to talk about KP, I was more interested in Lacy…?" Ron made a motion at the name tag, he was wanting to know her last name.

Lacey turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry, Lacey Lipton, I'm going to be a junior this year at Lowerton High School." She told him.

Ron smiled, "Well Lacey Lipton, I get off at nine and I know the a nice little Bueno Nacho that we can catch a late dinner." He told her.

Lacey smiled, "I get off at nine too, I just have to call my ride and let them know I have a way home." She told him.

Ron agreed to meet her out front after they got off work, and then headed back to electronics.

The rest of the night crawled by, the only bright spot was the half hour lunch break with his friends in the back.

Ron deflected most of the questions about Sunday night with his standard, "It's Classified line."

He enjoyed that because it would fire up Angry Bob. Angry Bob was chewing Ron out for rescuing Kim and being a tool. Angry Bob was worked up, "So you can't tell us what happened on Sunday because it's secret? I suppose if you were ever at area 51 you wouldn't reveal anything about that either?" he sat accusing Ron.

Ron nodded, "I've been there too, can't talk about it though, classified."

Angry Bob did a double take, "You've been to area 51?"

Ron nodded that he had.

"So it is your duty to come clean, tell us what "THE MAN" is up to there."

Ron shook his head, "Can't…classified."

Angry Bob was getting worked up and Ron loved every minute of it.

Angry Bob was rolling, "Come on Ron Man, drop the shackles of slavery "The Man" has imposed on you and come clean, what really goes on at area 51?"

Ron squirmed in his seat for effect, "Well Angry Bob, while I can't confirm or deny this of course…"

Ron stopped talking to look around, "you know the stories they tell?"

Angry Bob was enthralled, "Yea, I've heard the stories." Ron looked at the clock, "Uh oh lunch is over, I gotta run, talk to ya later."

Then Ron left the room. Angry Bob looked at Super Dave, "He did that on purpose didn't he?"

Super Dave looked up from the paper and shrugged, "Did what?" he asked innocently.

Once Ron got off work, he fired the motorcycle up and drove around to the front of the building, he was happy he still had his old helmet strapped to the bike because he was going to need it for a passenger. He picked up Lacey and then carefully worked his way through the streets of Middleton with Lacey firmly attached to his waist. Ron liked having her hold on to him; it reminded him of when Kim used to ride with him on the scooter. Once they reached his favorite Bueno Nacho, he rolled the bike to a stop and shut it off.

They went inside and he introduced her to Ned, Ned was impressed. They ordered their food and Ron ordered extra for Rufus, who he had yet to introduce.

Once at the table he decided to introduce his little friend, "Now don't freak out Lacey but I've got a little naked mole rat in my pocket…uh…his name is Rufus."

Then Ron winced, "That sounded bad didn't it?" he asked her.

She just about spit her soda all over the table from laughing, "Yea a little." She told him.

Ron blushed and had Rufus come out and meet Lacey. Rufus and Lacey hit it off immediately, which made Ron feel better.

Rufus was showing off his cool new dance moves before Ron scolded him, "Rufus stop being a ham and eat your food."

Lacey looked at Ron, "So why did Kim break up with you?" she asked.

Ron twisted in his seat, "Well I have these big ears and they scared her…actually…I don't know…it just wasn't meant to be I guess." Ron said sadly.

Lacey nodded, "Well I'm glad she did." She told him.

Ron brightened, "You are?" he asked her.

Lacey nodded, "Yea other wise I wouldn't be here with you."

Ron nodded, "Yea you gotta point, and I wouldn't be working at Smarty Mart."

Lacey looked at the envelope in Ron's pocket, "What's in the envelope?" she asked him.

Ron blinked; he had forgotten all about the envelope, "I don't know I never opened it."

Ron opened the envelope and inside was a $25 Smarty Card. Ron shook his head, "Well, I'll be" he said out loud.

Lacey was impressed, "You got a bonus."

Ron nodded, "I guess" and returned the card to the envelope.

Ron was trying to think of something to ask Lacey, "Lacey that's a pretty name, I don't hear it much around here."

Lacey nodded, "My parents were into some cop show before I was born and one of the characters was named Lacey." She told him.

Lacey made eye contact with Ron, "I like the new haircut." She told him.

Ron smiled, "Got it on Monday, decided I needed a change." He told her.

Lacey was smiling, "I thought you was good looking before but with that haircut it was like…wow."

Ron looked at her with a big smile, "How'd you know what I looked like before?" he asked her.

Lacey turned beat red and told Ron all about watching him in the store.

Ron started laughing, "You should of just came up and said "Hi' it would have made my life." He told her while laughing.

Once they finished up their food, Ron drove her back home to Lowerton and dropped her off at home. They took off their helmets and Ron walked her to the door.

Ron was nervous, "So…uh…Would you like to do this again sometime or go to a movie or something?" his voice was quivering.

Lacey hugged him and said that she would, and then Ron bent down and kissed her good night, and then kissed her again and a third time. Ron was trembling and enjoying his new girl friend. Lacey started to go up the steps to her house and then came back down and gave Ron one more big hug. Ron got Lacey's cell phone number and he gave her his.

Then Ron waived good bye and walked down to his motorcycle.

He realized he was short of breath and he was sweating and his hands were trembling, "Man I must of looked like a big dork." He thought to himself.

Ron headed back to Middleton; he hadn't felt so good since he was at prom with Kim. He tried to think of great date things to do. He might not of had a chance in the world with Kim but with Lacey he didn't think there would be any puzzles or game playing. He felt happier than he'd been in a long time and he hoped the feeling would never end.

Ron made it home and parked the motorcycle and headed off to bed. Once he settled Rufus in for the night he turned the light off and lay in bed trying to remember every little detail of the day.

Then he winced a little thinking how his last relationship ended, then he shrugged, "I think I'll make a good boy friend." He said out loud.

Rufus heard him and chimed in with a "Uh huh, Uh huh"

Ron laughed. _"No more missions and life is good."_ He thought happily.


	18. Chapter 18

Ron worked his first day working on the docks was a little more physical than what he had thought. He had a pair of work gloves on and was sweating bullets, the job he was working on was emptying one portion of the warehouse area to make ready for trucks coming in the morning. They had just moved the last of the pallets of boxes out of the section and Ron was stretching his back and looking at the empty area that had once been full of pallets, boxes and other Smarty Mart merchandise, _"This is harder than what it looks."_ He thought to himself.

Then from the open dock doors he heard the command, "Monkey Ninjas Attack!"

Ron closed his eyes, _"Oh no"_ Ron thought.

Quickly the monkey ninjas had Ron surrounded. Ron waved, "Hi Monty" Monkey Fist landed on the Floor a few feet from Ron,

"It's Monkey Fist to you." He snarled at Ron.

Ron nodded, "Why are you bothering me at work?"

Monkey Fist looked stunned, "I'm here to prevent you from interfering with my latest plan to become the new Monkey Master and then I and I alone will rule the world."

Ron shrugged, "Well, ok…good luck with that then." He told his old adversary.

Monkey Fist was shocked, "Don't you want to know the plan, aren't you even going to try and stop me?" he asked bewildered by Ron's attitude.

Ron shook his head, "Nope, got out of the business about a month ago, I don't really care who rules the world anymore."

Monkey Fist was bewildered by the whole concept, "You aren't going to interfere, your really working here?" he asked.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh, "Yea I really work here, see my Smarty Mart badge with my name on it. Look…Monty I get off in a few minutes, if you want we can go up front to the snack bar and I can get us some half price corn dogs and we can talk about old times."

Monkey Fist shook his head, "I had no idea, I thank you for your generous offer but…I don't think it would be proper…really…retired?"

Ron nodded his head, "Drakken gave me a motorcycle as a going away gift."

Monkey Fist finally was understanding the situation, "Well, I would of gave you a gift if I'd only known….This is most awkward, let me just tell you this Ron Stoppable that I always considered you the heart and soul of Team Possible and I wish you much success…here."

Monkey Fist said while looking around the warehouse.

Ron smiled, "Coming from you Monte that means a lot…really…and Monte if you are successful at taking over the world, I'm only making a nickel above minimum wage here, how about hooking a brother up?"

Monkey Fist smiled, "Of course Ron I will see to it you have an important job in my regime once I seize power. Oh and your new haircut looks very nice, Now stand back."

Monkey Fist and the other money ninjas pulled out a round black object from their outfits, "Monkey Ninjas Away." was the command and they all threw the black objects against the ground.

_"Smoke Bombs"_ Ron thought and then he looked up at the sprinkler system about the same time the fire control system went off dowsing the entire dock in water.

Ron shook his head, "Oh man" he said disgustedly.

The smoke had cleared, but the water was still coming down from the sprinkler system. Ron stood there looking as if he had just been caught in a cloud burst.

Super Dave walked up beside him, "Ron Man there's no real easy explanation for what we just saw, is there?"

Ron turned to look at Super Dave, "Nope" he said glumly.

Super Dave nodded, "So you think he'll do it?" he asked

Ron. "Hmmmmmm?" Ron replied not quite comprehending the question.

Super Dave looked at him, "You know take over the world?"

Ron gave a big sigh, "Super Dave…I think he'll be lucky if he can find he way out of our parking lot." Ron told his friend.

Super Dave winced, "That bad, huh"

Ron nodded, "yea"

Kong wondered by the two, "Shame to let all this water go to waste, anyone got any soap." He asked.

Super Dave nodded, "You know Ron Man, I think I can understand your enthusiasm for this job now."

The water was finally turned off and Mr. Dotson made it back to where the sprinklers had gone off, "What happened here?" he demanded to know.

Super Dave just shrugged, "Fire control system malfunctioned." He told the supervisor.

Mr. Dotson nodded, "Good thing you guys got this area empty or it would have been a real catastrophe. Ok, lets get some brooms and push that water out the door." He said pointing towards the open dock door.

Super Dave let out a big breath, "Scratch and dent would have been glorious." He said out loud.

Super Dave looked at Ron, "Your getting off in ten minutes, go home change and meet us back here at 10:30, and then it's Thursday night ritual time…Oh bring a little money with you too, there may be a cover at the door."

Ron looked puzzled but didn't ask.

Ron clocked out and headed home, _"I wish Lacey wasn't off on Thursday and Friday so she could go. She said she was going to do some schedule swapping to get Monday and Tuesday's off so we could spend time getting to know each other."_

Ron was excited about his new girlfriend, but he found out that having two jobs and a girl friend is tough. He just never had the time that he would like to spend with her, _"I wonder if she wants kid? Stop it, you got carried away once and got punched in the face by reality. See if she likes you that way, she may get to know me and think I'm just a dork with a nice haircut."_

Ron shook his head._ "There ya go stinkin' thinkin' again, she's cute, what's she see in me, don't think about it, let's just be glad she sees something."_ Ron thought to himself happily.

Once he had changed and returned to work the other guys had cleaned up and were all dressed nice. Ron hopped into Super Dave's moms car and they headed towards downtown. They were heading to the Odyssey the local night club that featured cheap drinks and a band on Thursday night.

Ron was excited and trying to act cool, _"Now I'll get to see how the other half lives."_ He thought to himself.

Once they arrived at the club, Ron was carded and had to wear a wristband so the bartenders would know not to serve him alcohol. This didn't bother Ron since he wasn't to familiar with alcohol and hadn't developed a taste for it yet.

They took a table close by the stage; they were all in a good mood. Super Dave decided that now was the proper time to resume Ron's training, "Ok young Skywalker now you will resume your "Pimp Daddy" training. Evil Ray, teach young Skywalker the art of talking to women." Super Dave said pointing at the other side of the table.

Evil Ray nodded, "When one is trying to pickup a lady in an establishment such as this there are many things to learn. You need eye contact, self confidence, faked sincerity, a good opening line, and if necessary…a good lie." He told Ron.

Evil Ray continued the lesson, "Ok, Ron Man, let's hear your opening line, this will make or break the whole conversation." He told him.

Ron blinked and then gave it a try, "Uh…Hi…My name is Ron…Uh…What's yours?"

Super Dave winced, "That is terrible."

Evil Ray was shaking his head, "Let me show you…"

Evil Ray went into sincerity mode, "Hi, I'm Ray, you look really nice tonight so I'd thought I'd just come over and say hi."

Then Ray turned to Ron, "Once they tell you their name, get them to talk about themselves, girls love to talk about themselves and then their yours."

Ron kind of shrugged, then Super Dave took over, "Enough lessons time for the real thing."

Ron gulped, "WHAT?"

Super Dave nodded, "See that girl over there, her name is Jennifer and she is cruel, and if your line is bad she will tear you down to your soul…Go get her."

Super Dave pushed Ron forward, three years of saving the world had not prepared Ron for anything like this but he stumbled forward.

Kong was laughing, "You forgot to tell Ron Man that she punched Evil Ray in the mouth the last time he talked to her."

Super Dave shrugged, "It was an oversight; don't want to clutter his mind too much." He told the big man.

Ron stumbled forward towards the lady, "She's pretty" He thought to himself.

Ron approached her and then froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Jennifer looked at him, "Yes…Something you want to say?" she asked Ron.

Ron found his voice, "Sorry, I…uh…they're trying to teach me to hit on girls but I don't think I'm too good at it." He told her while motioning towards his friends in the back.

Jennifer nodded and then put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in closer and then she started to play with his ear, "Ohhhhhhh I see, well those guys back there wouldn't know a women if one came up and sat on their heads." She told him with a smile.

Ron chuckled. "Here is all you need to know, be nice, be yourself and try not to act as if your trying to play games, Ok?"

Ron nodded, then Jennifer took over, "Ok let's try it, introduce yourself to me." She told him.

Ron nodded, "Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable."

Jennifer nodded, "I'm Jennifer Cox…Now tell me that I look nice and ask for my phone number." She told Ron.

Ron swallowed hard, "You look really nice and I was wondering if I could have your phone number?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Jennifer nodded and picked up a napkin off the bar and pulled a pen out of her purse and just scribbled numbers on the napkin, "This should impress your friends, it's not my real number but those lunkheads won't know any different." She told him.

Ron pocked the napkin, then Jennifer looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, "Now lets give them something to really howl over shall we?"

Ron wasn't sure what she meant until she pulled him to her and gave him one hot passionate kiss. Ron could hear the guys, hooting and hollering behind him.

Once Jennifer broke off the kiss Ron was a grinning like an idiot, "Thanks" he told her as he stumbled towards the back of the club.

The guys were all laughing and patting Ron on the back once he returned to the table, Ron took his chair leaned up against the wall and took a drink of his soda, _"She tasted like cigarettes."_ He thought to himself.

Then he realized that they were all staring at him, "What?" he looked at them puzzled.

Evil Ray just shook his head, "How did you pull that off? What line did you use?"

Ron just smiled, "I'd tell you…but it's classified."

Angry Bob put his hands over his face, "That's what their doing at area 51…Teaching Ron Man to pick up alien chicks, "The Man" is evil and unscrutable."

Super Dave just shook head, "Ron Man how'd you do it?" he asked.

Ron shrugged, "The Ron Man mojo can just be too much sometimes I guess." He said smiling obviously enjoying the tables being turned on his friends.

The lights in the bar went down and a band took the stage the name of the band was the Anorexic Virgins. They weren't very good but it was the first time that Ron had ever been exposed to this kind of music and he liked it. The music was raw and loud, _"This is definitely not the Oh Boyz."_ He thought to himself.

The music was also unlike anything that he had ever heard on Middleton or Upperton radio stations, _"I don't understand what their screaming, but this is cool"_ Ron was mesmerized and he knew where he'd be every Thursday night.

The band was slinging CD"s into the crowd, Kong snatched one out of mid air since he was so tall and handed it to Ron. Ron was clearly excited, he could listen their crummy music all the time now. Ron was having fun, _"This is what I want to do, this is living, I've missed so much over the last 3 years, friends, girlfriends, working, if only I'd known."_ He thought to himself happily.

Ron made it back home after two in the morning, he knew he's pay for it tomorrow but it was worth it. He climbed the stairs to his room, placed his new CD on the dresser, Rufus was sleeping. Ron was becoming aware that he had to leave Rufus at home more and more often and it made him uncomfortable.

He was so used to having the little guy in his pocket all the time, _"I hope I'm not outgrowing you Rufus, I don't know what I'd do without you. " _He thought to himself sadly while watching the pink ball sleeping away.

Once he lay in the bed, he thought of Lacey and going on dates and on that terrible band at the club as he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ron was finally getting used to the physical demands of the loading dock, it was tough work and Ron was noticing he was starting to develop muscles. He showed them off to Kong and Kong laughed, "Those ain't muscles those are pimples, these are muscles." He said proudly flexing his muscles.

The rest of the guys had a good laugh but Ron was interested in working out with weights so Kong damaged a weight set for him to pick up cheap in scratch and dent and then went over to his house on an off day to help him set it up.

Ron's mom almost fainted when she saw the big man, "Ron…one of your…little…friends from work is here for you." She yelled up stairs.

Ron made it to the garage and found Kong setting things up. Kong lifted and eyebrow, "Little friends?" he asked.

Ron just shrugged, "You know…Jewish mothers."

Kong laughed and nodded. Kong showed Ron how to lift correctly so he wouldn't hurt himself and taught him different ways to use the weights so it would help him with his running. Now on days when Ron didn't run, he lifted weights. Ron's body was starting to take form and he liked what he saw.

Ron and Lacey saw each other as much as they could having to work different schedules, they finally got their respective lives lined out a few weeks after they met so they could have days off together.

Lacey took Ron home and introduced him to her parents, they appeared to like Ron and he like them. Ron saw Lacey's room and was introduced to her collection of stuffed penguins, Ron felt a wave of déjà vu coming on as he thought about Kim and her cuddle buddies but he listened patiently and acted interested.

He found out that Lacey could draw, Ron was envious he wished he could be artistic; the Hollywood makeup kit wasthe closest thing to art that Ron could do.

They sat out back and Lacey drew a picture of him and they talked asking those little probing questions that new couples always ask each other. Lacey stopped drawing and reached down to take a drink of her soda, "So you ever think of getting married?" she asked Ron.

Ron squirmed in the lawn chair a little, "Well, I assume, I will marry one day, I just have to run across the right girl. He told her with a wink.

Lacey smiled, "So what's the right girl gonna be like. She asked raising an eyebrow and making Ron really uncomfortable,

"Ummmmmm..I don't know, mom wants me to marry a nice Jewish girl." He told her with a chuckle.

She smiled, "ahhhhh your close to your mother are you."

Ron's demeanor changed drastically, "No, I'm not really close to either of them, don't know why…just never was." He told her.

Lacey winced and realized she wondered into a sore spot for Ron and changed the subject, "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you, so what kind of car are looking for?"

Ron smiled, "No big, you didn't know, car, I really haven't given it much thought, I just hope it's a good one." He told her.

Ron smiled, "Ok my turn, so do you ever think of getting married."

Lacey blushed, "From time to time, I have to meet the right man first."

Ron laughed, "Good answer, ummm..ok, what is the right guy going to be like?"

Lacey got a far away look in her eye, "My dream guy, isn't going to drink or smoke, he'll be patient, love animals and have a kind heart."

Ron nodded, "You've been practicing that one haven't you? So are you closer to your dad or your mom?"

Lacey blushed, "I don't know…dad probably."

Ron nodded, "Ahhhhhhhh…daddies girl, huh."

They both laughed, and Ron asked another question, "When you get married do you plan on having kids?" Lacey got quiet and turned her head, Ron squirmed thinking he'd asked something he shouldn't of.

Then Lacey turned back to him, "Ron, I had cancer real bad a few years ago, I can't have kids." She told him sadly.

Ron closed his eyes and kicked himself for being such a dummy, "Oh Lacey, I…I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Ron said softly.

Lacey got up from where she was sitting and sat in Ron's lap and gave him a big hug which he returned, "No big, it's not your fault…you didn't know." She said chucking wiping her eyes.

"Normally when boys find out about the cancer they get freaked out, so I don't tell them right away."

Ron nodded, "Well, you don't have to worry about that with me." He told her.

She gave him another big hug, "Thanks" She whispered in his ear.

Lacey finished Ron's portrait and then they headed out to the theater, Ron never did get to see Blazing Chainsaws 2 with Kim but it was on at the dollar show so he and Lacey saw it. Ron enjoyed it, in all the scary parts Lacey would cling to him. Ron didn't remember much of the movie, but he sure remembered Lacey holding on to him.

It was worth a few dollars for that he thought. They ate at the Bueno Nacho in Lowerton, Ron wasn't impressed with their food, and the cheese tasted like paste, "So what do you feel like doing now?" He asked Lacey.

Lacey got a devilish grin on her face, "I want to go to Quarry Lake." She told him.

Ron lifted an eyebrow, "Oh you want to go to Quarry Lake do you? I think I know where it is." He told her smiling.

Quarry Lake was an old gravel quarry; about 30 years ago the workers were digging away and hit the water table.

The water rushed in so fast that they had t leave all the equipment behind. All the workers were able to get out but there equipment rests on the bottom of several hundred feet of crystal clear water. The land was donated to the state and in turn it became a state park.

Ron used to go there with the Possible's when he was eight or so and they would take an old John boat out and he'd look down and see the equipment at the bottom of the lake.

Because of the magnification from the water the cranes and trucks always looked like they were just under the surface, so if you wanted to you could just reach out and touch them, when in actuality they were several hundred feet below the water.

At night however Quarry Lake is the area's lover's lane, where the youth of Lowerton and Middleton go to make out.

Ron took Lacey into Middleton first to pickup some cheap blankets from the Smarty Mart, he knew from experience that it could become quite chilly with the breeze coming in from off the lake, even in the summer time. Ron figured he'd better get a few blankets since he didn't have a car yet.

The sun was starting to go down as Ron and Lacey made their way towards the lake, they entered the parking area and saw there were already a few couples eagerly exploring each other. Since Ron didn't have a car he'd have to find a place out of the way, he saw some large bushes that were in front of a hill that faced the water.

Ron figured this to be a good place so he jumped the curb with the bike and went off into the grass till he had the motorcycle well hidden behind the bushes. Once he shut the engine off, he and Lacey found themselves a small opening in the hill. That is where they setup their little make shift camp.

Ron spread a blanket down at the foot of the hill, he sat on the blanket with his back to the hillside. Lacey sat between his legs and leaned back into his body and Ron wrapped his arms around her stomach. She felt his hands and turned back and kissed him and they watched the sun set the rest of the way and turn to night.

Ron held her and got that far away look in his eyes, _"She is so different from Kim, Lacey is soft, Kim was rock hard, all muscle from years of freak fighting and cheerleading. I can reach out and hold Lacey's hand or give her a hug, with Kim that just wasn't done; you didn't touch Kim Possible, if affection was to be shown it was on her terms and hers alone. Lacey is warm and tender, Kim seems so distant and cold to me now. I wonder why I never noticed that before, very strange, how very strange."_ Ron thought to himself.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted, "What you thinking about Ron?"

Ron squeezed Lacey a little tighter, "I was just thinking about how strange life is, and how lucky it is that you came along for me."

Lacey moved back to try and get a little closer to him. Ron thought to himself, "Good line, must remember that one."

Ron started kissing Lacey's neck and nibbled on her earlobe, she responded to Ron's displays of affection, he could hear her moan. Ron let his hands wonder a little bit, he started to let them drift up a little higher in her shirt, he felt a hand stop him.

Lacey turned back to him, "That's as far as you go this trip mister." She said smiling.

Ron chuckled and nodded and held both hands in the air. Lacey looked at Ron and gave him an evil smile, "Hey Ron, is that a naked mole rat in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Ron just about swallowed his tongue, "ummm..errrrr…what?...uhhhh"

Then the two teens broke down laughing, Ron turned beat red and Lacey was enjoying his discomfort. Ron threw his hands up in a form of surrender, "Sorry" he told her awkwardly.

She brought her finger to her lips, "Shhhhhhh" and gave him a warm passionate kiss.

After Lacey broke off the kiss Ron just shook his head, _"Yep, a whole lot different than KP…and it's a good different."_ He thought.

He saw the lights of the police car and pulled Lacey flat on the ground, he held his finger up to his lips, "Shhhhhhhhhh…Don't move."

The county Sheriffs department had arrived to run the young lovers out of the parking lot. Ron knew he had his bike well out of the way so it was out of sight. Ron could feel Lacey quivering and knew that this was new to her, Ron on the other hand staying concealed was to be expected.

Ron reassured her, "If we get caught they'll just make us leave; I don't think they can see the bike from the parking lot." He whispered to her.

Ron could hear the car circling the parking lot saw the spot light shining out above them. They stayed motionless and the car moved on, Ron could hear the radio inside the car and knew they were still in the lot in case anyone tried to sneak back in. The squad car sat there for an eternity before Ron heard it pull out and onto the access road, "Ok they're gone, we've got the place to ourselves." He said smiling.

They lay a blanket out on the ground and lay on their backs; Lacey was lying on Ron's right arm and using his shoulder as a pillow. Ron was using his left arm behind his head as a pillow. Ron pulled her in close with his right arm; now he was doing things that he had done only fantasies.

Ron and Lacey talked for about another hour about work, school, and the future. Then Ron became aware of Lacey's slow even breaths and he realized that she had fallen asleep. He looked at her in the moonlight, _"Wow, she fell asleep; this is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me."_ He thought to himself.

Ron lay back and looked at the stars; he could hear the water of the lake lapping against the shore line. It reminded him of when he and Kim went on a mission down in the Caribbean. He didn't remember the island but he did remember the blue ocean water and the white sand, and the palm trees.

He remembered wanting to walk on the beach and look for shells, there was never anytime for that, always head in the game Ron and we're here on business not to be tourists.

Ron thought to himself, _"Would it have been so wrong to have just collected a few sea shells?"_ and then Ron fell asleep.

The monsters hadn't bothered Ron in a long time, but tonight they returned. Ron was having a nightmare, he was in a castle, it was Killigan's castle, on Killigan's Island. He could hear Killigan's evil laughter and he could see him hitting golf balls, Ron avoided the balls but they just kept coming, he was yelling for Kim but there was no Kim to be found.

He ran along a wall the explosions growing nearer and nearer, until Ron was cornered, no where to run. He seen the evil smile of Killigan, saw him hit the golf ball, saw it land at his feet. He looked down and saw the red digital display, 4…3…2…1 and then the white hot flash of the explosion directly in his face.

He sat bolt upright and didn't know where he was, he was aware of screaming, aware that it was him that was screaming. He felt Lacey's hand on his back, and he fell backwards and clung to her, shaking.

He'd had the nightmares before but never around anyone that he could hold on to.

Lacey was stroking his head, "Shhhhhhhh, it was only a dream, your here with me, shhhhhhhhhhh, it's alright."

Ron was still shaking and then he became aware that he was crying. He quickly tried to recover control of his emotions, "Sorry about that men don't cry." He told her.

Lacey smiled, "its ok, I won't tell anyone." She said smiling.

Ron chuckled, "Promise" he asked her.

Lacey nodded, "I promise"

Ron gathered himself together and realized that dawn was breaking, they had been there all night.

Ron jumped up, "Oh no, we got to go, I gotta get you home or your dad's gonna kill me." Ron said.

Lacey stood up and gave Ron a hug, "It will be alright Ron." She told him.

Ron calmed down and started packing up, "Sorry about the yelling and all, sometimes I still have missions up here." Ron said pointing at his head.

Ron took a deep breath, "Some are more brutal than others, that one…was bad." He told her shaking his head.

Lacey gave Ron another hug. Ron was starting to choke up again, "You probably think I'm some sort of brain damaged freak." He told her trying to control his emotions.

Lacey kept a hold on him, "No I don't, it'll be ok Ron." She said smiling.

Ron took a deep breath and smiled, "Ok, let's get you home now."

Ron drove the motorcycle thru Lowerton early morning rush hour traffic, he pulled up in front of Lacey's house and she pulled off her helmet and Ron tied it down to the bike. She gave him a big hug and a kiss and then Ron watched his brown haired angel climb the steps and head inside.

Ron shook his head, _"Whewwwwww what a night."_ He thought to himself.

He fired the motorcycle back up and headed towards home, he was angry with himself, _"I never should have fallen asleep, now she's gonna dump me, God, why of all nights to let the monsters loose in my head did you pick this one?"_ he thought angrily.

Then Ron settled down, _"Stop it, she's not like Kim, she won't leave you hanging worrying about food chains or what people will think, she beat her own monster, she held you and didn't run from you. She's gotta be tough to beat cancer, she told you it will be alright, so calm down."_

Ron was calm when he rolled the bike in the driveway, the sun was in the sky and it was making for a beautiful day.

Ron walked inside, he heard his dad call his name, "Ronald, we need to talk." Ron cringed.

He went into the kitchen with his dad, "So where were you all last night?" Ron squirmed and decided to serve up the truth and told his dad everything that happened the night before.

His dad nodded, "Are you sure that's all that happened?" Ron nodded and told his dad that he didn't get that lucky and they shared a small laugh.

His dad lectured him about ground rules and boundaries and Ron nodded and listened. Then his dad asked him how much he had saved up for his car.

Ron shrugged, "I have about $600 in the bank." He told his dad.

"I'll tell you what I'll do Ronald at the end of the summer, whatever you have saved up for your car; I'll match you dollar for dollar."

Ron's eyes lit up, "That'd be great dad, Thanks." He told his dad.

His dad nodded, "Just don't tell your mother, she'd have kittens." He told him and they shared a good laugh.

Then Ron went upstairs he knew he could get another two hours of sleep before having to be at Bueno Nacho.

He looked at a half awake naked mole rat in his room, "You better be up in two hours, we're going to work today." He told Rufus before lying down to catch some sleep.

Ron laid there in bed, _"What a night."_ He thought to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Kim Possible's summer was one of routine; she went to cheer camp and would hang around in the mall. She was not used to being alone; Ron had always been around to do things with. Now that Ron had gone his own way, she was finding it difficult to cope without Ron.

Kim lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she was bored no getting around it. It was only the second week of July and the realization that school was not going to start for another month was something she found depressing. She missed school, she missed being busy and she missed Ron.

She had tried to find new partners to go out and save the world with but no one had showed any promise. Ron was harder to replace than either she or Wade had ever dreamed. Fortunately for Team Possible the summer had been quiet, the only excitement so far this summer was Global Justice arresting Monkey Fist in the parking lot of Smarty Mart.

Apparently he and his monkey ninjas became lost and then they trashed an Old Army store out of frustration. Drakken and Shego had been quiet, they were supposed to show up for trial in October, Kim somehow didn't have much faith they'd be in court though.

Kim lay on her back staring out the window, _"It's Thursday night and I'm bored to tears."_ She thought hopelessly.

Her mind was spinning trying to come up with an idea of what to do, _"I think I'll head up to the mall and visit Monique."_ She thought happily.

Kim hoped out of bed and changed into her dressy casual, hopefully there would be some good looking guys at the mall to talk too. She missed having a boyfriend, and never thought she'd be so long without one after Ron moved on.

She borrowed her mom's car for the trip out to the mall; Kim had somehow thought having a driver's license would be more exciting. There just wasn't anywhere interesting for her to go. The mall was going to be the high point of the night; she parked the car at the entrance closest to Club Banana and walked into the mall.

Once inside she went straight to Club Banana to visit her friend Monique. Monique was working till close tonight, and was happy to see her friend so she'd have some company and talk cloths with. Monique shot her friend a happy smile, "Hey Kim, how you been girl."

Kim smiled at her friend, "I've been alright, just bored stupid though."

Monique nodded, "Tell me about it. Had any good crushes lately?" she asked Kim with a wink.

Kim bobbed her head around a bit, "Yea a few and then I go and talk to them and…they open their mouths and ruin it."

Monique started to laugh, "Ain't it the truth, sometimes you just feel like telling them; just shut up and look gorgeous don't say nothin' just shut up and look gorgeous."

They both shared a laugh. Monique got a devilish look in her eye, "I think we're both in a rut, I got an idea for how to get out of it." She said looking around the almost empty store.

Kim perked up, "I'm willing to do just about anything, I'm so bored."

Monique smiled and narrowed her eyes, "I say after I close up tonight we head downtown and go to the Odyssey, there should be lots of college boys there tonight and a band." She said in a whisper.

Kim smiled, "That sounds like fun, I'll head home and change."

Monique nodded, "I'll close up here and pick you up at your house. Sound like a plan?"

Kim nodded and off she went to get ready.

Kim was excited; she had never been to a night club and couldn't wait to find out what one was like. She didn't seriously think that she would find a boyfriend but it would be fun looking at all the guys. Kim changed into her little black dress; she remembered how much Ron enjoyed it a while back. She found the right accessories to go with it, necklace, bracelet, she put on an ankle bracelet and then found her black high heels and a small black clutch purse and she was ready for anything.

Monique picked her up at 10:30 and they made their way downtown, Monique was dressed to kill as was Kim. Monique was pumped up, "They say the Odyssey is the club, anything cool going on, goes on there."

Kim nodded, "Ok, I'm stoked; at least it shouldn't be boring." She told her friend.

Monique found a good spot on a surface lot just down the street from the club. They walked into the entrance and received their arm bands so they wouldn't be served alcohol and they went in.

Kim was looking around, there were guys and girls all over, Kim looked at the marquee, the name of the band tonight was "Toe Sucker" she winced, _"Ewwwwwww hope they play better than their name."_ she thought to herself.

Kim and Monique headed to the bar and ordered a couple of sodas and started to look around. The place was packed it was loud the band was in the back and they didn't sound too bad from as far away as they were. Kim paid for her soda and immediately became aware of a presence over her left shoulder.

Kim turned to come face to face with a rather drunk college boy, "Hey…your hot…you know…you know…you know what would look good on you?" he asked slurring his words.

Kim could smell liquor and sweat all over this guy and she was shocked, she didn't expect to come across a drunk. Kim shook her head, "no" she said meekly.

The man wobbled backwards, "You'd look good with about a hundred and eighty pounds on top of you, whatcha thanksss about that?"

Kim froze and then she heard a voice, "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE LADY?"

Kim blinked, _"That sounds like Ron."_ She thought. T

he drunk was about three inches from Kim's nose and she cold smell the reek of liquor and sweat all over him. She shuddered.

Then he was yanked backwards by an unseen hand, "I SAID DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE LADY?" Kim blinked the voice belonged to Ron; only it didn't look like Ron, at least not the Ron she had known.

The drunk staggered backwards, "No I ain't got no problem with the lady but I'm getting ready to have a problem with you." He snarled.

Ron smiled, "I AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' BUT LOVE BUDDY, BUT IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE LADY THEN I'LL WALK OVER HERE, BECAUSE I SURE DON'T WANT ANY PROLBEMS WITH YOU." Ron said smiling

Kim finally snapped back into real time, she reached out and punched the guy in the shoulder, "DID I HEAR YOU SAY YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE MAN?" Kim was amping up.

The drunk spun to face her, "Maybe I got a problem with you now?"

Then he got shoved from the back shoulder just hard enough to let him know that Ron hadn't left, "DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE LADY?" Ron yelled at the poor dumb drunk.

The drunk was getting mad, 'MAYBE I'M STARTING TO GET PROBLEMS WITH BOTH OF YOU." He yelled.

Ron shook his head, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh that was not a good answer." Then Ron started to move to the drunks left and Kim started to rotate to his right.

One thing these two teens had learned over the years in all the freak fighting was that mobility meant life, if you were cornered things usually got bad. Kim and Ron had room to move and the drunk was about to pay a heavy price for stupidity.

Ron pushed the man from behind when he looked at Kim and when he turned to face Ron, Kim did the same. The drunks eyes were starting to clear up and he realized he was not in a good position so he backed away calling the two teens every name he could come up with.

Kim and Ron smiled at one another, "Just like old times Ron?" Kim told him smiling.

Ron nodded, "Yea KP, just like old times."

Then Ron saw Monique, "Hey Monique" he said greeting his friend.

Monique just stared at Ron before finding her voice, "Ron?"

Ron looked at Monique, and then realized she hadn't seen him since school was out, "Oh yea, new haircut." Ron said pointing at his head.

Monique was still staring, "And?"

Ron laughed and turned his attention to his old friend, "You look great Kim."

Kim blushed and nodded, "You look pretty spankin' too Ron."

Ron smiled and then waved at the bartender, "Hey Jill, I need a coke and a 7up?"

The bartender asked if he needed straws and Ron looked at Kim and gave her a wink, "Please and thank you." Ron told her.

Kim laughed, and Ron paid for his drinks, "Great seeing you guys again, see ya later." And then Ron turned on his heels and left the two standing there with their mouths open.

Kim looked over to her right and there was a guy staring at her, he looked familiar but she just couldn't place him. The guy pointed, "IT'S YOU" he said excitedly.

Kim looked at him with a puzzled look.

The guy shook his head, "You're the red headed girl from the bottom of the hill that Ron Man used to hang out with."

The man turned and motioned his buddies over for a look, "Hey Evil Ray, Angry Bob, This is the gal that broke Ron Man's heart."

Now other people in the bar were starting to look at Kim and Kim realized she was about to become center of attention in something she wanted no part of.

Super Dave continued the story, "Yea those two grew up together, best friends, night of the big prom Ron Man finally professes his love for her and she dances with him and kisses him and then she dumps him a day later."

Super Dave just shook his head, "What didn't he kiss very good? Hey Jennifer you kissed Ron Man, anything wrong with the way he kisses?"

Kim's eyes got huge as she turned to look at the smiling lady down the bar, Jennifer was shaking her drink smiling obviously enjoying Kim's plight, she flicked her cigarette ashes into the tray, "Ron was all tongue and hands, almost too much man for me, that's probably what happened, Ron was just too much man for the little girl." Jennifer said with a sneer.

Super Dave threw up his hands, "So the problem obviously isn't with Ron Man so that leaves you." He told Kim angrily.

Kim's mind was in information overload, this was not what she was expecting to do tonight.

Evil Ray cut in between Monique and Kim, "Hi I'm Ray, I'm a really good friend of Ron Man's and I'd just like to say that you smell very fresh tonight, is that strawberries, I smell?"

Kim looked at the man horrified, then another voice intruded, "Don't trust her Evil Ray; she's an assassin for "The Man" a cold blooded warrior of the status quo." Angry Bob was warning his friend.

Evil Ray wasn't giving up, "You have really pretty red hair, do…do you mind if I touch your hair?" he asked Kim.

Angry Bob wouldn't stop warning his friend, "Don't touch her, she'll snap your neck, no women's worth getting a snapped neck over."

Evil Ray was waving for Angry Bob to get lost, "I know its noisy here and all, but I have a car just out back if you should need to gather your thoughts."

Monique had seen enough, "Come on Kim its time to go." She grabbed Kim's arm and started leading her to the door.

There were cat calls and guys yelling about how heartless Kim was and a cruel enforcer of "The Man." Monique knew it was time to leave and leave now.

Kim broke away, she wanted to see Ron, She wanted to tell him it was all a bad mistake, she went back where the band was, it was really noisy and the band wasn't very good and then she saw him. He was up near the front seated next to a really large man that had lots of over turned shot glasses in front of him.

Ron was leaned back against the wall and there in his lap was a petite brown haired girl and she was kissing him and with her left hand rubbing his face.

Kim's eyes narrowed, her face got hot, she could not hear the band anymore. She wanted to walk up to Ron's table and drag that girl off of him and slap her silly and tell her to stay away from her man.

Kim started to take a step towards the table and then a gentle hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look and saw that it was Monique, "Kim…KIM" Monique was yelling to be heard over the band.

Kim's eyes cleared and she tried to make out what Monique was saying. Monique shook her head, "That's HER boyfriend now." She told her friend.

The words hit Kim as if it were a right cross from Shego, Kim's lower jaw was quivering and her eyes were going from jealous anger to hurt and her mind was shutting down. Monique took her friend by the arm and led her back to the car.

Kim didn't remember the walk back to the car, getting in or buckling her seat belt. All she could see in her minds eye was Ron kissing that girl.

Monique drove the car away from the downtown area. There was a long silence, "Well that place sucked." Monique finally said.

Kim giggled, "Yea" She had sunk in the seat and had her head resting against the passenger side door.

Monique wanted to talk now, "Did you see Ron's muscles? That boy is starting to fill out." Monique said shaking her head.

Kim laughed, "Yea, he looked so…different." She said sadly.

Monique looked over and saw the sadness on her friend's face, "He still cares for you, you know?"

Kim looked over at her friend, "You think so?" she asked.

Monique nodded, "Did you see how fast he had your back when that drunk was pestering you?"

Kim smiled, "He always had my back." She said with a far away vacancy.

Monique could see her friend was starting to come around. Kim shook her head, "I can't believe Ron drifted away." She said sadly.

Monique looked over at Kim, "That boy didn't drift away; he put up a sail and moved on." Kim laughed.

Then Monique got an evil look on her face, "What about that one girl that said she kissed Ron? Ron was all tongue and hands."

They both started to laugh. Kim shook her head, "She was sooooooo old, she must have been at least 20."

They both laughed again. Kim shook her head, "That girl Ron was with, she was cute wasn't she?" she asked Monique.

Monique looked at her and nodded her head, "I bet you could still win him over though, you guys have such a long history together."

Kim nodded, "yea…long history."

Monique dropped Kim off at home and Kim thanked her for the ride. Then Kim went inside and started to form a plan to get her Ron back.


	21. Chapter 21

A day Ron had not been looking forward to had come, Brian Konigy or Kong's last day at Smarty Mart for perhaps ever. Brian was leaving to return to Penn State to get ready for football season. Ron made sure that he had Kong's cell phone number, home phone and email address, Ron and Rufus had grown quite close to Kong and they would both miss him dearly.

The guys purchased a lot of beer and after work was over they had a big going away party in the back of the parking lot. There was a lot of stories and laughter and beer drinking, Ron wasn't a big beer drinker but he did manage to put away a half a can. The party was starting to wind down and Ron had to take Lacey home, so he said his goodbye's to his big friend.

Ron had a sad smile on his face, "We'll I gotta go, good luck with the football season and all." Ron told Kong.

Kong nodded and told him to walk with him away from the group, "Rufus with you?"

Ron nodded and called for Rufus to come out. Kong played with him for perhaps the last time, "Rufus started crying and hugged the big mans beard.

Kong patted Rufus on the head, "Hey, I'll be back for the holiday's little guy. When I turn pro next year, I'm getting me one of these little guys." He told Ron with a smile.

Ron nodded and laughed, "I'm going to miss you, won't be the same here without you." He told the man from the heart.

Kong reached out and gave Ron a big bear hug, "Now you call me when it comes time to try out for that cross country team and I'll get you so fired up you'll run those guys into the ground."

Ron nodded, "I got your numbers." He told his friend.

Kong nodded smiling, "That little girlfriend of yours is pretty cool too, and you didn't even need our help finding her." He said laughing.

Ron laughed, "Yea…go figure."

Kong smiled, "You take good care of her, don't play head games and you'll do ok."

Ron nodded, "ok"

Kong gave Ron a big smile, "Now when I turn pro, I'm gonna need a body guard and you're first on my list."

Ron laughed, "Save the world guy can do that."

They finished they're good byes and Ron walked over and hugged Lacey and they prepared to leave the party.

Ron and Lacey were making their weekly run to Quarry Lake before Ron would take her home. It was becoming one of Ron's favorite spots in the world. Sometimes he and Lacey would make out and sometimes they would just sit at a picnic table and talk to the wee hours.

This was a talk to the wee hour's night as Ron was kind of down with Kong leaving to go back to school; he realized that all his friends would be leaving soon as well. Ron knew that if he talked things out with Lacey that she would understand and help him feel better about things.

Ron smiled to himself, _"Lacey has become my new best friend, funny how life works."_ He thought to himself as they walked hand and hand down to the picnic table.

Lacey could read Ron like a book, she knew he was down about his friend going back to school and she knew that his other friends would have to leave soon also. Lacey sat next to him on the bench, "Your going to miss your friends when they leave aren't you?" she asked to get the conversation rolling.

Ron nodded, "Yea, I mean I knew the day would come but it's all coming too quick now. These last few months have been the best of my life and I just want it to go on and on." He told her sadly.

Lacey elbowed him, "Ya still got me, Ron Man." She said smiling.

Ron chuckled, "I think that is a good thing?" he said smiling.

Lacey elbowed him a little harder, "You bet it's a good thing." She winked at her boyfriend.

What Ron and Lacey didn't know was that there were events in Middleton that would violate their privacy and open a wound in Ron Stoppable that would never fully heal.

* * *

Kim Possible was right now launching her plan to win back Ron, and she was calling in the biggest gun she had at her disposal, Wade Load. Kim was running her latest idea by Wade, "Wade, let me run this by you. Drakken gives Ron a motorcycle but not just any motorcycle but the one I used to ride on with Eric. Ron and I have a split, and then he introduces a little brown haired synthodrone to fill the void in Ron's life. Drakken knows that I'll figure this out but doesn't think I will do anything about because it's Ron. What do you think of that Wade." 

Wade stared at the monitor, "Kim you woke me up at 2:30 in the morning to go jellin'?" Wade said shaking his head.

Kim lost her patients with her friend, "I am NOT Jellin', I'm looking out for Ron." She told Wade with a caring but tight smile.

Wade shook his head, "Kim I think your train has left the tracks, get some sleep and call me tomorrow, ok?" Wade said hoping to end the conversation.

Kim winced and decided to go in a different direction, "Wade do we still have access to the Smarty Mart human resource files?" Kim asked.

Wade shook his head, "Kim, I don't think we ought to do this, Ron's not real happy with me right now and if I start prying into his personal life…" Wade left his thought hanging.

Kim gave Wade a look, "We're not looking into Ron, I need you to pull up a picture of every brown haired female employee that works at Smarty Mart in Middleton. Please and thank you, Wade." She said sweetly.

Wade heaved a big sigh and started typing, "I don't think this is very ethical and I don't think this is going to end happily Kim….Done, there you go." He told his friend.

Kim started running through the pictures, "No, no, no, no, ewww, no, too old, course he did kiss Jennifer?" she said absentmindedly.

"Who's Jennifer?" Wade asked.

Kim shook her head, "The next on my list if I hear of anymore kissing. No, no, no….That's her, right there. Lacey Lipton, obviously a Drakken name, I'll get to the bottom of you yet my pretty." Kim said with a mischievous grin.

Then she looked at Wade, "Ok, now I'll need all the information you can get me on Lacey Lipton."

Wade was done for the night he was tired, "I'll do it in the AM, I'm off to bed Kim, and you better do the same."

Kim gave in, "Ok Wade, just one more thing, I haven't heard that motorcycle go by the house, and since I know we have Ron chipped, tell me where he is at 2:30 in the morning?" She asked sweetly.

Wade rolled his eyes, while typing at the keyboard, "Kim this is so wrong…There done, he's at Quarry Lake." He told Kim.

Kim shook her head, Quarry Lake?"

Wade started laughing, "It's where young people go to learn about Luuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvv." He told her gushingly.

Then he spotted Kim's blank stare, "Oh sorry Kim….He's at Quarry Lake."

Then Wade shrugged, "I'm out talk to ya tomorrow." The Kimmunicator screen went black.

Kim looked at the darkened screen, "Ron's learning about…Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Lacey Lipton you are so toast…If you're working for Drakken…that is." Kim thought nervously.

Then it was off to bed, "Plenty of time for prying into Ron's personal life in the morning." she thought to herself as she crawled into bed.

Kim awoke the next morning and started going over Lacey's personnel file, _"So she lives in Lowerton, how convenient our school's biggest rival. I knew she had to be piece of trash Lowerton girl…Errrrr Drakken synthodrone. She's not getting my Ron."_ Kim thought to herself.

Kim continued going through the file, _"Hmmmmmmmmmm nothing else really interesting in here. Wade should be up, if not I'm waking him up, time to gather intel on the enemy."_ Kim smiled a nasty little grin.

Kim keyed the Kimmunicator button and Wade flashed up on screen, "Hi Kim, train back on the tracks this morning?" Wade asked with a smile.

Kim gave a sarcastic little laugh, "The train is out of the station and in high gear, Wade. What you got for me." Kim asked in a no nonsense voice.

Wade let out a breath and started typing, "Ok, let's violate some more ethics….Done, here you go transferring the records now."

Kim nodded, "Please and thank you" then she watched as school records, medical records and other personal information was loaded into the Kimmunicator.

Wade began looking over some of the files, "She was held back a year at school couple of years ago."

Kim looked up, "So she's like stupid….errrrrrrr Drakken sure is thorough, I mean." Kim said a little embarrassed by her reaction.

Wade shook his head, "No she had cancer real bad, still has problems from time to time, she can't have kids." Wade said shaking his head sadly.

Kim brightened up, "I can give Ron something she can't." She said happily.

Wade's eyes were huge, "Uhhhhhhhhhhh Kim, your starting to scare me."

Kim gave a little chuckle, "I mean…Should me and Ron get together…You know…Gotta beat Drakken first though."

Wade had a sick look on his face, "Kim, you and Ron, kids…Ron and all."

Kim leered at Wade with a look of hunger in her eyes, "You haven't seen Ron lately have you Wade, the boy got buff."

Wade swallowed hard, "Uhhhhhhhhh Catcha later Kim….I…I gotta go." Wade broke the connection, he was obviously freaked out.

Kim glared at the screen, "What would you know about it anyway, your only 13." She said mocking the Kimmunicator.

Kim sat down and began to work out her plan; she knew Ron didn't run today, so she knew that Ron would run in the morning. She knew the time he would start and she would dress in a tight pair of running shorts and tight little mid-drift t-shirt that will catch his attention.

She thought to herself. _"Now the approach will be key to the plan, I'll talk about old times and use our history together as leverage and before you know it, good bye Lacey, hello Kimmie and I'll have my Ron back where he belongs."_ She smiled to herself, she was as certain in her plan as she was about her certainty of how well she knew Ron.

* * *

Ron woke up at 7:30 to take his Sunday morning run; he got cleaned up and tended to Rufus, stretched and then started off on what had become his favorite past time running. He made it down to the bottom of the hill and was starting to make the turn to go out of the subdivision when he saw Kim jogging out to meet him. Ron did a double take, _"Wow Kim looks really_ _hot."_ He thought to himself. 

He waived and she waived back, "Mind if I tag along today?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded his acceptance; "If you think you can keep up." he told her smiling.

Kim gave him a look, "Hey now, who do you think your talking to?"

Ron started to laugh, "I know, you can do anything."

Kim was starting to get into the flow, "So you really do like this running?" She asked to make small talk.

Ron nodded that he did, "Working the two jobs, it really helps me to relax." He told her.

They Ran together for a while, Ron looked over to her, "I like the shorts…very nice." He told her smiling.

Kim smiled, "Didn't think you noticed, wore em' just for you."

Ron grinned and shook his head, "Ahhhhhhh I know better than that." He told her.

Kim started to work on her plan, "So tell me about Lacey? She asked already knowing the answer.

Ron shrugged, "Girl I've been dating that works at Smarty Mart with me, she's nice." Ron said.

Kim nodded, "Nice, huh" She smiled.

Ron nodded, "Yea been dating for about a month and a half now."

Kim nodded, "I hear you been spending a lot of time at Quarry Lake?" She asked innocently.

Ron came to a dead stop, "How do you know where I've been spending a lot of time at, and how do you know about Lacey?"

Ron was mind was kicking into gear, _"How does she know where I'm at? Wade can always find me? How does she know Lacey?"_ The questions were starting to crowd his mind and he was starting to become angry.

Kim was caught off guard; her over confidence in "All things Ron" had blown her plan out of the water. Kim was stuttering and stammering trying to come up with an answer but it was too late.

Ron's mind had already started to unravel his questions, "I know you and Wade have a back door into the Smarty Mart HR data base, Lacey is easy enough to come up with. Now about where I've been spending time as if it was any of your and Wade's business. I know there was no one else out there last night….Kim, how do you two guys keep finding me all the time?" Ron asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Ron had a sickening feeling that he knew the answer.

Kim was looking around, anywhere but at her friend, she was caught and she knew it. She licked her lips, "Ron when we first started going out on missions, you were always getting lost or captured…So Wade and I decided to place a tracking microchip in you to find you easier." She had come clean with the truth.

For two years they've hidden it from Ron and now it was all out in the open. Ron's eyes were a mixture of horror and anger, his mouth had fallen open. He was trying to put words out of his mouth but nothing was coming out. He had suspected for some time but always wrote the idea off with a Kim and Wade wouldn't do that to their friend excuse, and now it turns out they really did this to their friend.

Ron turned red and the veins throbbed in the temples of his head and now the anger was coming out, 'WHO GAVE YOU TWO THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME? DO YOU GUYS HAVE CHIPS? NOOOOOOOOOOO, YOUR NEVER LOST OR CAPTURED AND WADE NEVER LEAVES HIS ROOM, NO, ONLY STUPID RON HAS A CHIP IN HIS HEAD. DID IT EVER OCCURE TO YOU GUYS THAT MAYBE I DON'T WANT A CHIP?"

Ron walked out into the road and was nearly struck by a car, Kim threw both hands up over her mouth and tried to calm Ron down but Ron wasn't listening. "KIM, I'M JEWISH, HITLER TAGGED MY PEOPLE AND TOOK EM' TO SLAUGHTER, AND NOW YOU TAG ME LIKE I'M A DOG OR COW OR WORSE."

Ron was walking in circles and had his hands clasped behind his head, "No, no, no, KIM, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, I TRUSTED YOU, I BELIEVED IN YOU!"

Ron glared at Kim with eyes full of anger and pain and Kim stood there with her mouth open, stunned at what Ron was saying. Ron started to rub the back of his neck as he always did an unconscious habit of his and he froze, "THE CHIPS IN MY NECK ISN'T IT, THAT'S WHY I KEEP RUBBING BACK THERE BECAUSE I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG THERE?"

Ron was still circling when a new more frightening idea came into his head and Ron gasped, "KIM, I'M JEWISH WERE NOT ALLOWED TATTOOS OR TO MARK OUR BODIES IN ANY WAY, YOU'VE DEFILED MY BODY, IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ME ON ONE OF THOSE MISSIONS, I MIGHT NOT OF BEEN ALLOWED IN HEAVEN."

Ron was near tears, the most unthinkable thing in the world had happened, betrayal and betrayal by his former best friend. He turned his back on Kim and then turned to his side so he could see her out of the corner of his eye, "You dirty…" and he let it go, even as angry as he was he could not call her that, he could never call her that.

Ron ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth and across his teeth, he knew there was only one thing to do and as much pain as it would bring to him; it had to be done, So with eyes full of sorrow and pain, Ron closed his life long friendship with Kim. "Kim Possible, go home I don't want to be friends with you anymore!" Then Ron turned his back on Kim and jogged away.

Kim's mind had become an empty void; she stood there watching the best friend she would ever have or ever know jog away. Then the reality hit her, _"What have I done? I never meant to hurt you Ron; we did it to keep you safe. We should have asked, no we should not have done it."_ Kim thought as she watched Ron disappear over the horizon.

There is an unwritten law, a code, an oath an instinctual process as old as time itself that two people take when they become friends, and when they are best friends it becomes a vow. "Do no harm." When they were young it was much simpler, if you hurt the others feelings or did something the other didn't like, you apologized and you made up and all was well.

She remembered a time when they were both in kindergarten, and Ron had teased her about her pig tails and how she cried. It upset Ron so bad that he had hurt his friend that he started crying too. It was harder to remember upsetting Ron because he would just go real quiet, he knew he would get over the infraction but he didn't want to take a chance on upsetting you. _"Ron what did I do?"_

Kim turned to walk home, her eyes were glassy and her face was hot and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Her mind was becoming clearer but the answers that were coming into her head were ones that she couldn't face. _"Ron was my friend, and I hurt him. Ron brought me his love and I turned him away, not only had I turned him away but I rejected him as a best friend."_

She bit her lower lip and raised her head to look at her house, _"I need to make it home, I need to talk to mom."_ She was on the verge of tears.

Kim made it home and her mom was gone with the twins, she slowly climbed the stairs to her room and closed the door. _"I rejected him as my best friend that night in May when I broke off our relationship with him. I told him we made better friends than a couple."_

Kim shook her head in disgust, _"Let's be friends, not lets continue being best friends, just the hollow let's be friends. A cliché', a nice sentiment but we all know what the means in the real world. Your not worthy to love me, you may be nice but I think you're a scab, don't call me anymore. Why didn't I think this through before? I'm sorry Ron, I'm soooooooo Sorry."_

Kim realized what had happened, the silent unspoken vow they took all those years ago had been broken, and she had broken it, _"And so I broke the vow."_ She thought to herself, and then the tears of shame came.

In Kim's tears came the cold hard reality, _"I spurned Ron's love and he had moved on. Lacey wasn't a synthodrone but a nice girl that had accepted Ron's love, and I am the poorer for it."_ She thought.

The sorrowful tears flowed and all Kim could think of was, _"I have broken the vow, I brought Ron harm."_ After all these years Kim Possible was finally realizing just how important her friend Ron had been, and now it was all over.

* * *

Ron returned from his run, he was mentally exhausted, and he was still angry. He told his mom what had happened and that they needed to head to the emergency room to have the thing cut out of him. He called off sick at Bueno Nacho, and off the hospital they went. 

They did a series of x-rays and found the chip imbedded just below the base of the skull. The removal went fairly easy, when Ron heard the chip hit the metal tray; he felt a great since of relief, _"Now I am finally free of these people."_ He thought to himself.

Ron was astonished by the size of the chip; it was no bigger than the tip of a pencil. In Ron's mind however it was the size of an elephant. Ron could smile now, it was gone and he was truly free and his life was once again his own.

Ron went to his job at Smarty Mart, he wasn't as talkative as he usually is, so at the lunch the guys got on him and he told them about the chip he had removed. Angry Bob was impressed, "Oh man, you must have been important, a chip? That's hard core stuff there buddy."

Ron gave a sick little smile, "Glad I didn't tell you about area 51, no telling what they would of done to you."

Angry Bob's eyes got big; "The Man" must be brought down, "The Man" is evil, "Death to the Man."

Ron held up his right fist, "Death to the Man"

Angry Bob nodded, "What you gonna do now?"

Ron looked at Angry Bob, "What do you think I'm going to do, work and avoid "The Man." Ron said laughing.

Super Dave was nodding, "That red headed girl did that to you? Ron Man, she's a little intense isn't she?"

Ron nodded, "Well, I got me a pretty good girl friend now so I won't miss her or the rest of those circus freaks she fights that's for sure." Ron said bitterly.

* * *

Ron finished up work and picked up Lacey and rode to Bueno Nacho, he was hungry, Rufus was hungry and he needed to talk. They walked in and went to the front to order, "Hey Ned, three of the usual Grande sized, I'm buyin'." He told his friend.

Ned nodded, "I see you missed work today."

Ron nodded, "Had to the hospital and have a chip dug out that Kim put there to keep track of me." Ron told him sadly.

Ned was shocked, "Wow, chipped you like a dog, huh?"

Ron gave him a look, "Yea….like a dog, Ned."

Ron and Lacey took their trays to the usual booth, Ron had noticed that Lacey wasn't quite right tonight but couldn't put his finger on it. Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket and told him to have at, and Rufus wasted no time in digging in to the food.

Ron reached under the table with his foot and rubbed Lacey's leg, "Hey babe, feeling ok tonight?" he asked.

Lacey smiled a tired smile and nodded, "I forgot to take my iron pill today, I feel kind of washed out but I'll be ok." She told him.

Ron shook his head, "I feel kind of washed out too, I still can't believe she did that to me? Ron said shaking his head.

"I keep feeling like it's a bad dream and I'll wake up and it'll never of happened, but it did." Ron was flipping his food around on the tray.

Lacey nodded, "You've forgiven her already haven't you?" she asked smiling.

Ron shook his head, "NO, something's you just don't forgive, I'm ashamed of myself for not figuring it out sooner, I'm ashamed of myself for yelling at her about the whole defiling my body thing…God, I don't know where that came from, it ain't like I've never ate a hot dog or two in my time." He said chuckling sadly.

"I just don't understand how she could have done that to me, I would never have dreamed of doing anything like that to KP. I don't know what Kim was thinking?" Ron said sadly.

Rufus popped his head out of his naco to give his opinion, "Kim, Yuck"

Ron nodded, "Yea, Kim Yuck" he told his buddy.

Lacey giggled, "I know your hurting now Ron but you'll forgive her, you always do."

Ron nodded sadly.

Lacey was starting to perk up a little, "Ron you don't have a hateful bone in your body, don't start now."

Ron nodded and chuckled, "She even knew we'd been to Quarry Lake."

Lacey did a double take, "What….Did she know you got to second base?" she said smiling.

Ron blushed and shook his head, "No, then again, I never made it to second base, you did though."

Lacey laughed, "Well maybe next time."

Ron smiled, "You know I normally charge girls a quarter to touch it?"

Lacey smiled, "I'll pay ya later."

Ron laughed, "I'll consider a trade for next time." Then they both had a good laugh.

Two guys entered Bueno Nacho and headed towards the restroom, Ron didn't see them come in but Ned didn't miss them. Ned walked over to Ron's table, "Ron, I gotta problem."

Ron looked at Ned, "What's up?"

Ned sat down next to Lacey and started to whisper to Ron, "Two guys just came in and went straight back to the restroom."

Ron looked at Ned, "You think they're here to rob you?"

Ned shrugged, "That's what those guys did last year." Ned said nervously.

Ron looked at Ned, "Go drop your cash and I'll go wash my hands." He told his friend.

Lacey gave him a frightened look, "Ron?"

Ron winked, "Probably just a couple of drunks. Rufus, don't let nothin' happin' to Lacey now, I'll be back." Ron slid out of the booth and headed towards the restroom.

Ned headed to the front to empty out the register into the time lock safe.

Ron reached out his hand push the restroom door open; he stopped and let out a deep breath. He pushed the door open and went inside, he didn't see anyone and thought Ned's imagination was running away with him. Then the door closed and he knew there was someone behind it, then he heard movement in the stall where the toilet was.

Ron licked his lips and headed to the sink, he turned on the water and began to wash his hands. The door to the stall behind Ron opened and then he heard the voice, "Hello Squeeb, long time no see."

Ron closed his eyes, Gil, his old enemy from camp wannaweep. Ron turned to the door, Jarrod Masters had his back to it to make sure no one else came in or more importantly that Ron did not get out.

Ron knew one of two things were about to happen, either he was going to take both Gil and Jarrod and take Lacey home, or he was in for a very bad beating.

Ron looked up at the mirror and there was Yori,_ "Yori?"_ Ron thought to himself.

Yori leaned forward in the mirror, "Stoppable San, You must pay attention."

Ron nodded and glanced to his left, "He..hey, Gil what's up?" he stammered nervously and then turned back to the mirror.

Yori was gone but in her place was Master Sensei, "Stoppable San, when outnumbered sometimes the wisest course of action is to initiate the attack."

Ron nodded, "So..so Gil what brings you into town?"

Ron was stalling for time. Ron had tuned out Gil, he heard him say something about his cousin, _"Jarrod's his cousin? Figures"_ Ron thought to himself then he turned his attention back to the mirror.

Master Sensei was waiting, "When you initiate attack you must hold nothing back, strike hard, strike quick, ferocity of attack can offset a limited numerical advantage." Ron nodded as Master Sensei image faded.

Gil was still on his monologue about how awful they were going to beat Ron, and that he was going to pay for breaking Jarrod's nose and such. Ron reached out and turned off the water, "Hey Gil, mind if I dry my hands first….I kinda hate being beat up with wet hands."

Gil laughed his sinister laugh, "Knock yourself out squeeb, we got all night."

Ron glanced at mirror, Gil was three feet behind him just to his left, Ron glanced to the door Jarrod was still there smiling an evil little smile.

Ron grabbed a couple of paper towels and dried his hands, then he tossed them towards the trash can, before they hit Ron was on the attack.

Gil was leaning against the doorway to the toilet; he was congratulating himself on his plan to trap Ron. Ron would dry his hands and then the beating would commence.

He watched the paper towels fluttering in the air, seen Ron turn, saw the fist headed his way. Gil was trying to move but he was caught in the door way of the toilet stall, and then he saw the bathroom ceiling as he flew to the back of the stall and collapsed to the ground.

Ron covered the additional four feet to reach Jarrod, who was so taken by surprise that he was only now beginning to uncross his arms. Ron pushed Jarrod back into the door hard and drove a knee into his stomach. Ron heard the "Whoof" of air coming out of Jarrod and he knew he made good contact.

Jarrod doubled over in pain and Ron pulled his shirt over his head and drove Jarrod's face into his knee, once, twice, three times before sending him to the ground between the urinal and the toilet stall. Ron made the distance back to the stall in time to meet.

Gil was trying to regain control of the situation but Ron wasn't having any of it, he jumped in the air and kicked Gil square in the chest sending the boy back into the stall, against the back wall, hard.

Gil's eyes were glazed from the shock of Ron's attack and from the pain. Ron looked down at his old adversary, "YOU DONE GIL? I SAID, ARE YOU DON'E GIL?" Gil could only glare at Ron but he made no effort to get up.

Ron nodded, "Yea….your done…You know when you don't have the mutant thing going, your just a punk."

Then he turned to leave the bathroom. He looked over and saw Jarrod sobbing on the floor, shirt still pulled over his head. Ron shook his head, "Boy you guys sure picked the wrong day to do this." He told them as he walked out the door.

Ron walked out the door, his hand hurt but it wasn't bad, _"I've got to stop punching people in the mouth"_ Ron thought to himself.

He then told Ned about the two big pieces of trash he left in the bathroom and that he shouldn't have anymore trouble from them. They weren't there to rob him, they had come to beat Ron up.

Lacey was shaking as he returned to the booth, "No big, you ready to go home now?" He asked as he took her into his arms.

She shook her head, "Yea, I'm tired."

Ron nodded and they left. On the ride back to Lacey's house Ron's mind was active, _"Did I really see them or was I remembering stuff that happened during the week I was there. I wish I had paid more attention. How many seventeen year old kids get to go to a ninja school for a week?"_ Ron thought smiling to himself.

Once he reached her house, they hugged and kissed and then Ron asked a question that had been nagging at him for quite some time, "Lacey…am I…you know…a good boyfriend." He was looking down nervously.

He still thought that the reason things fell through with Kim was his fault, he'd been dieing to ask that question for a while but was afraid of the answer. Lacey gave him a big hug, "Yes Ron you're a good boyfriend, you're the best." They hugged a while longer.

Lacey told him to wait there she had something for him; she went inside and came back with a stuffed penguin. Ron shook his head, _"Great get me into collecting cuddle buddies."_ He thought to himself.

She handed him the penguin, "Here this Barty, he's my favorite, but you gotta watch out he can be mean." They both laughed.

Ron secured it to the bike, "Great a possessed toy." He told her.

She smiled, "See you tomorrow?"

Ron nodded, "Yea see you tomorrow." And then Ron rode off for home.

Ron arrived home and found he had received more retirement gifts from the old foes that he and Kim used to do battle with. Senior Senior Junior sent him a lovely basket of hair goop and other hair care products.

Ron smiled, _"That's nice of Junior, it even comes with a comb."_ He thought. He looked on his nightstand and there was a card from Monty Fiske, return address Central County Correctional Facility.

Ron winced,_ "I guess he didn't make it out of the parking lot."_ He thought to himself.

Ron then turned off the light on what had been a very ugly day.


	22. Chapter 22

Kim arose the next morning, the Morning news shows were all a twitter over the fact that Kim Possible chipped a boyfriend. The shows had experts on from the National Organization of Women and the ACLU. The NOW group was calling Kim a hero and the ACLU wanted Kim brought up on federal charges for human rights violations. Global Justice was also taking fire; Doctor Director was holding a press conference distancing her organization from Team Possible. Kim had seen enough and turned the TV off.

She stared at the blank screen devoid of emotion and then the familiar tones rang out, it was the Kimmunicator. Kim answered it, "Wade…I am in so much trouble."

Wade looked sick, "No Kim,WE are in so much trouble. How did Ron find out about the chip?"

Kim shrugged, "I told him…He pretty much figured it out already." She told him.

Wade nodded, "I knew something like this would happen, I guess Ron wants to kill me?"

Kim shrugged, "Probably only after he finishes with me." Kim smiled a tired, sad smile.

Wade smiled the same smile back at here, "Kim did you ever think that maybe we lost our focus? I mean…I don't know." Wade ended the question.

Kim nodded, "I didn't before, now I'm not sure anymore." She told her friend.

Wade glanced away absentmindedly at something, "Well hang in there KP, it's got to get better." Kim nodded and thanked Wade and then the screen was dark.

Kim heard a commotion outside, there were news trucks all out on the lawn, and everyone wanted to talk to the girl who put a microchip in her boyfriend. Kim cringed, "I'm in so much trouble." She said under her breath.

Kim's mom stayed home from work that day and called the police so the news teams would have to stay in the streets. What Kim didn't know was that this was only half the news crews the other half were looking for Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's former partner and ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Ron was at Bueno Nacho turning in his two week notice, he knew school was going to start soon and he had to do more intensive road work in order to feel comfortable about making the cross country team, and he was wanting to spend more time with Lacey before the school year started. 

He saw the news crews head into the Bueno Nacho parking lot as he was getting onto his bike. A well dressed lady reporter asked Ron if he knew who Ron Stoppable the chipped boyfriend was.

Ron said he never heard of the guy and rode off on his motorcycle, _"I think I'll stay low profile today."_ Ron thought to himself.

Ron arrived at Lacey's house, she was still not feeling well and that had Ron worried. "You sure you're ok?" he asked his girlfriend.

Lacey gave him a smile and told him she was fine. Ron knew she was hiding something but he didn't press the issue. He told her about putting in the two week notice at Bueno Nacho and she told him that he was famous and on TV.

Ron closed his eyes, "Oh, no, I didn't want to hear that." He told her.

They went into the living room and Lacey turned the television to one of the twenty-four hour all news station and Ron watched the whole spectacle unfold. They had pictures of him and Kim in mission gear together but the pictures with Ron weren't very good ones, that made Ron feel better. _"Kim always got the good press."_ He thought to himself.

Then they showed the hottest download off the internet, the picture of Ron and Kim kissing at the prom. Ron looked at Lacey and shrugged, "It is a good picture, the only one I have has red magic marker lettering that says "Loser" with an arrow pointing at me." He told her.

Lacey giggled, "You're not a loser."

Ron nodded, "I was at the time…I was pretty pathetic." He said sadly.

Then they showed the siege outside the Possible house, Ron shook his head, _"Poor Kim's is getting pounded…too bad."_ He thought with a wry smile.

Ron looked at Lacey with a smile, "Well at least there's nobody outside my house or around here." He told her.

Lacey nodded, "Yea"

Ron told her to turn it off, he had seen enough, "Well if you don't mind I think I'll just hide here all day?"

Lacey smiled, "Good plan" then they left the room to go find something to do, that didn't involve microchips or television.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the news trucks left, it had become obvious that Kim wasn't going to talk to them and other more news was breaking so the news day moved on and Kim and her chip started to move to the back burner. 

Once Kim's dad arrived home, Kim was called downstairs for a parental conference.

Doctors Possible were waiting for Kim, "We heard from Mrs. Stoppable today about that chip you placed in Ron." Her father began.

Kim swallowed hard and looked at her mom but realized that no help was coming from her direction; she was glaring at Kim and drumming her fingers on the table. "The Stoppable's are talking about suing your mother and me as well as you. Did you ever stop and think about what you were doing or do you just believe all the "she can do anything" nonsense?"

Kim shrugged and looked down at the table, "I thought it was the right thing to do?" she said weekly.

Kim's dad nodded, "So when is it the right thing to do something to someone without their knowledge? I thought we taught you better than that? I thought you would know better than that. Well you won't have to worry about this happening again; you're out of the adventure business as of now. NO MORE MISSIONS!" Kim's dad emphasized the point with by pounding the table with his fist and walking out of the room.

Kim turned her head to her mom and was trying to say something, but words would not come. Then finally a weak plea, "m…mom" Kim said shaking her head.

Kim's mother quit drumming the table, "SO YOU ARE THE EXPERT ON ALL THINGS RON?" she yelled at her daughter.

Kim moved her hands and was shaking her head, she felt bad already but this was an overload of emotion for her.

Kim's mom narrowed her green eyes, "SO YOU THINK YOU ARE THE EXPERT ON ALL THINGS RON?"

Kim was stammering, I…I…used to think…I …was." Kim said with eyes full of hurt and shame.

Kim's mom just nodded her head, "YOU DODN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT RON!" she informed her in a loud voice.

Kim's mom shifted positions in her chair, "To you Ron is just "Ron" an object, not a real human with feelings, THAT BOY LOVED YOU, and to you he was not boyfriend material…beneath you, not high enough up on that food chain of yours…To you he might as well of just been a dog. You are so totally wrapped up in what you want and being "all that", that you lost all respect for Ron as a human being."

Kim was shaking her head, "No…I…" She broke off the thought when her mother raised a hand.

Kim's mom rolled her eyes, and slapped the table three times, "Well, little Miss EXPERT IN ALL THINGS RON, it's time for a refresher course."

Kim's mom said shifting her weight on the chair again. "Do you know why Ron was around all the time when you were little?"

Kim shook her head that she didn't know. "When we first moved into this subdivision we placed you in Pre-K, you met Ron and we found out he lived just up the street. This is great, Kim has a little friend in the neighborhood we thought. We come to find out later that the Stoppable's are young and fight like cats and dogs…I used to come home from the hospital late in the evening sometimes and I would look up the street and there Ron would be out on the front porch sitting, while his parents fought inside."

Kim's mom took a breath and shook her head, "So when I would arrive home early and see him out there I used to walk up the street and invite him down here for dinner with us. As far as you knew your little friend Ron was over to visit and play but you never knew why. After a few visits I started coming home and Ron would be sitting on the steps waiting for me to come home."

Kim's mom reached up and wiped a tear from her eye, "He would wait for me because, when your father was younger he was kind of gruff with him and he frightened Ron. You father the rocket scientist finally figured out what was going on up there in the winter when he seen Ron sitting outside in a pair of shorts and a jacket in ten degree weather. After that he didn't bark at him after anymore." She said with her voice cracking.

Kim was crying, she had no idea all of this was going on in Ron's life, she knew he didn't talk about this parents much and she knew that when he had problems he would go and find Rabbi Katz for help.

Kim's mother gathered her composure and continued the lesson on Ron, "Then when Ron was about seven, his parents separated and he was packed off to camp wannaweep while they tried to work things out. Ron came back from camp different; he'd wet the bed and have nightmares. You used to take his nightmares seriously back then; no you just refer to him as being into the drama or a drama queen."

Kim remembered trying to get Ron to think happy thoughts before bedtime so it would help keep the monsters away, "Ron…I had no idea…I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry." She thought to herself.

Kim's mom was shaking her head, "I just wish I could pin point when you started to become so callus towards Ron so I could have stomped out that arrogant attitude of yours." She said bitterly.

Kim had sank low in the chair, she was feeling sick to her stomach but her mother continued on, "After he came back from camp he was here almost all the time, we just made room for him. He used to get in trouble in school for signing his papers Ron Possible." She wiped a tear and gave a bitter chuckle. "The Stoppable's stayed together, but Ron was pushed to the side and had to fend for himself. It was so sad, three people in that house, three total strangers and one of the three was a seven year old boy."

Kim's mom swallowed hard, the emotions in the room were heavy and it was wearing both her and Kim down, but this needed to be done. "Ron always used to come on vacations with us, you guys would play word games in the backseat and play with the twins. Your father enjoyed it because you wouldn't keep asking "Are we there yet?" when Ron was with us." Kim's mom smiled. "Do you know where his "Booyah" came from?"

Kim shook her head, she thought she did but she couldn't be sure.

"Well we were headed to Florida to visit Nana Possible and you were playing your word games in the backseat, there was this bridge on highway 10 that had boats going under and one sounded it's horn, Ron heard it and went Booyahhh and you laughed, and he's said it ever since." Her mom reminded her.

Kim was shaking she had forgotten that, something so important and she had forgotten.

Kim's mom was starting to get worked up again, "Then when you two got older and you started getting these damn missions, Ron would go with you, he didn't want to go but he went, because he was your friend."

Kim's mom pushed her chair back from the table and got up. "Then you became soooooo important, you became all that and AN EXPERT IN ALL THINGS RON. Then that Eric thing came around and you dropped Ron like a bad habit. Then you waved your hand in the air and said, "He'll be ok." Then after you two beat Drakken and expose Eric you take Ron to the prom as your date and TWO days later drop him like a bad habit again. Then you tell me, "He'll be ok." Of all the presumptuous arrogance, AN EXPERT IN ALL THINGS RON, well Ron threw you a curve didn't he? You rejected him and he went away, gone from the only home he's ever really had. You see little miss EXPERT IN ALL THINGS RON; he's as much my son as he is the Stoppable's and you know what? He is OK; it's you that I'm not so sure about anymore. Kim you are going to have to get a grip and realize that sometimes you are not all that."

Kim sat there stunned; her mother had never laid it all out there on the line like that before.

Kim got up and climbed up the stairs, closed the door to her room. She put her back to the door and sank to the floor. "I have become arrogant, I have become full of myself, and it has cost me everything."

Kim was crying when she heard the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator. She picked it up and opened the channel, "Hello" she said trying to gather her emotions.

Wade was on the other end, "Hey Kim…we gotta talk. Mom's pulling the plug on me so I don't think I'll be able to send you anymore missions or anything."

Kim nodded, "I've been banned from going on missions, too."

Wade was trying to think of more to say but there really wasn't anything to talk about so the two friends just sat and stared at one another over the Kimmunicator. Wade shook his head, "I never would have believed it would unravel so fast without Ron around."

Kim nodded and laughed, "Yea…I…I wish I would have stuck to babysitting." She told Wade.

Wade chuckled, "Yea…well, I'll see ya around KP." Kim nodded, "Bye Wade." Then she closed the connection and closed the book on Team Possible.

* * *

Drakken and Shego had been busy, they didn't have a large budget and they had serious time constraint issues but the two had once again managed to gather enough synthodrones, a very functional doomsday death ray and they found a way to make it portable for one more crack at taking over the world. 

Drakken was reveling in all the bad press about Kim Possible, "Then she puts this microchip inside that poor hapless buffoon sidekick of hers."

Drakken laughed while relaying the story to Shego. "Now we see you're not all that, ahhhhhhhhhh the color is off the bloom, Shego." He said happily.

Shego grinned happily, "It get's better Doc, just hopped off the internet, the Kim Possible website is offline. Seems Kimmies little foray into the world of darkness is over. It was kind of fun hearing her name and genocide being mentioned in the same sentence." Shego was laughing and spinning in her chair at the security control panel.

Drakken smiled, "Ahhhhhhhh a world with no Kim Possible, let's waste no time and take it over." He said jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

Shego nodded, "I agree, where do we strike first?"

Drakken's eyes narrowed, "Why where else would we strike but where all great take over the world plans start…Middleton of course!"


	23. Chapter 23

Ron was asleep and was dreaming of the beach, white sand, blue water, palm trees, Yori in a tight one piece swimsuit. _"Yori in a tight one piece swim suit?"_ Ron jerked awake, that was weird he thought to himself before rolling over and going back to sleep.

The dream returned, white sandy beach, blue water, palm trees, Yori in a tight one piece swimsuit, she was trying to talk to Ron.He was in a beach chair holding a drink with an umbrella in it. Ron could hear her now, "Stoppable San, you with your American style raging hormones." Yori said chuckling and shaking her head.

Ron smiled, "ahhh ha ha, I'm not the one that dressed you in that swimsuit Yori." Yori placed her hand in front of her mouth and chuckled, there was something so totally exotic about her beauty, the brown skin, black hair, almond eyes that could penetrate Ron's soul.

Yori shook her head, "Always with the American style jokes, I am dressed in a way that you would like to see me, and you are dressed in way that I would like to see you dressed." She explained to Ron.

Ron looked at what he was wearing and nodded, "That explains the ninja outfit." Yori giggled.

Ron shook his head, "This is not good beach wear."

Yori turned more serious, "Now that you no longer have the chip from the ones without honor, we can meditate and commune with one another."

Ron shifted nervously, "I don't know, it sounds like I am loosing one chip and picking up another."

Yori looked hurt, "Of course, it would be my honor to commune with you but only if you allow me to."

Ron shifted his weight in the beach chair, "I…uh…sorry Yori…I…I didn't mean it like that. It would be my honor to commune with you." Ron said nervously.

Ron looked down at his drink and when his gaze returned to Yori, he found Master Sensei in a tight one piece swim suit. Ron jerked and closed his eyes, "Sick…wrong sick, ewwwwwwww, and then he peaked out again to find Master Sensei dressed in more appropriate garb.

Master Sensei bowed, "Good day Stoppable San, I found the swimsuit to be very…slimming."

Ron gave queasy little smile. Master Sensei had a cool and calm demeanor, it was one that always led you to believe that no matter what the circumstances, he would always be the one in complete control. "Now that you are no longer with the ones without honor, you will return to Japan to complete your training in the ways of the Ninja so that you may be able to wield the lotus blade to its full potential."

Ron blinked, "Nope, I don't do that stuff anymore, I'm working, and I'm going to be a senior in high school and I'm just so tired of fighting the good fight and for what? For nothing." Ron said with a bitterness that shocked even himself.

Master Sensei tilted his head to the right, "So you are the noble warrior that has lost the will to fight. Stoppable San, your soul is injured. When it becomes time, you will seek us out."

Ron closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was on the beach alone and then his eyes opened upon his room. Ron let out a deep breath, _"What did he mean my soul was injured?"_ Ron thought uneasily to himself.

* * *

He started his run with a stop by Coach Barkin's house; Ron needed to know when the cross country team met and how to try out. The coach was mowing the lawn and it took several tries to be overheard by the big mower. The coach narrowed his eyes, "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded of Ron. 

Ron closed his eyes, "Stoppable, Ron Stoppable…remember, small and weak?"

Coach Barkin scratched his chin, "Yea I remember you, and you look different somehow."

Ron nodded, "Yea, new haircut, I was wondering when the cross country team was meeting so I could try out?"

Coach Barkin started to laugh and saw the humor of it was lost on Ron, "Wait, you're serious."

Ron nodded, "Note serious face." He told the coach without humor.

The coach rubbed his face, "Well the tryouts will be out in the stadium the Wednesday the week before school starts. You might as well give it up Stoppable we have some of the best runners in the state, it's not likely you will make the team."

Ron nodded, "I didn't do all this work just to tryout, I did this to make the team."

Then he turned and jogged down the street.

Coach Barkin watched Ron run down the street, _"So Stoppable's grown a set of nacos…interesting."_

Ron was running hard and Ron was running mad, _"I am not doing all this to try, Kim might be able to do anything, everything always comes so easy for her. For me nothing comes easy, I've worked and I've worked so damned hard for this, I am going to make that team. A damaged soul, ain't no damaged soul here, everything is firing on all cylinders. I'm alright, everyone else is screwed up, glad I had sense enough to get out."_

Ron pushed himself and pushed himself and his body obeyed, Ron knew he would be ready when the time came to tryout.

* * *

Ron spent the day in high agitation, he had the tryouts on his mind and he hadn't heard from Lacey all day. He knew she was sick, _"God please, not the cancer."_ He thought to himself.

Ron also knew that this would be the last week for his college buddies before they all headed into their different directions, _"I will miss them."_ He thought sadly.

All of these things plus the two jobs, the chip and the weird dreams were starting to strain Ron, his stress meter was stuck on high and his fun meter was stuck on zero. Ron shook his head, _"Have to work through this, have to get through this, it has to get better."_ He thought.

Mr. Dotson called Ron in at lunch, "Come on in Ron, I think we need to talk"

Ron was getting nervous, he didn't think that he had done anything wrong.

Ron took a seat across the desk from Mr. Dotson, "Ron, Lacey won't be coming back to work, her cancer came out of remission. She's going to start the chemotherapy treatments, she's a tough kid she beat it once, she'll beat it again."

Ron felt an icy chill run through his body, "Oh no, no, no"

Ron was turning pale. "I'm sorry Ron; I never would have introduced you to her if I would have known. You see Ron, Lacey's my niece, she hadn't had any luck with boys back home, and you seemed like a good kid."

Ron shook his head, "No, its ok, Lacey's great…I…I…this…uh…"

Ron went silent, he had never experienced anything like this and he was in shock.

Mr. Dotson shook his head, "It's ok Ron, I know it's a little overwhelming."

Ron nodded his head sadly, "yea"

Mr. Dotson nodded, "Lacey was also telling me you have some pretty bad nightmares."

Ron froze, he didn't want anyone to know about the nightmares, it would make him look weak, and people would make fun of him. "N…n…No, I'm fine."

Mr. Dotson held up his hand, "Ron I have them too."

Ron was breathing heavy, and sweating, "Y..y...You have them too?"

Mr. Dotson nodded, "I was a marine in the Persian Gulf war, when we liberated Kuwait. I was in the land invasion; the Iraqi army built these long series of trenches and burms to keep us out of Kuwait, they were supposed to be impenetrable. We moved in behind earth movers to take out the burms and then we hit the trenches; my biggest fear was stepping on a landmine. God that scared me still scares me."

Mr. Dotson stopped the story to wipe his face. "Anyway the earthmovers buried most of the guys that were left in the trenches alive, I can still hear em' scream. The funny thing is that doesn't really bother me, I guess because they were going to try and kill us and all. Well once we got the burm breached we hit the trenches and we hit them running, they didn't have enough men to protect the lines so they placed landmines in the trenches. I can remember running, we didn't have many targets to shoot at, and one of my buddies hits a mine in front of me, I saw him fly in the air before I heard the bang. I can still hear him screaming."

Mr. Dotson got a faraway look in his eyes. "Well here I am now, working at Smarty Mart, it's 14 years later and I still dream I'm running in that trench and sometimes it's my buddy that trips the mine and sometimes…it's me…I'll be 70 years old one day Ron and I'll probably still be dreaming about what happened when I was 19 years old, I'll still be running in that trench…So what's your nightmare Ron?"

Ron squirmed in his chair and cleared his throat, and then told him all about Killigan's castle, the exploding golf ball, 4, 3, 2, 1 and the white hot flash of the explosion."

Mr. Dotson nodded, "Yea, you got it. Ron you and I both suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, it used to be called Battle Fatigue or shell shock in the old days."

Ron blinked, he'd never heard of such a thing, Mr. Dotson handed him a pamphlet from the VA it had general information and symptoms.

Ron looked it over and winced, "Yea…I see some stuff that happens to me."

Mr. Dotson nodded, "It could be worse, we could have waking nightmares, that's when you can hardly function or hold a job."

Ron shivered its one thing to have these things happen when you're asleep but to have them when you're awake?

Ron thought of Yori and Sensei, _"Your soul has been injured."_ Now he understood.

Ron gathered himself back together, he had to deal with the nightmares for what seemed like all his life, but now there were more important things than Ron at stake. "When can I see Lacey?"

Mr. Dotson said he'd have her call so they could work something out, Mr. Dotson put his arm around Ron, "Ron, its good you quit when you did, whether you know it or not, you've paid a heavy price to help save the world."

Ron nodded and headed back out to the dock, _"I feel so old, and tired, but at least I'm not alone anymore."_ he thought to himself, and the not alone part, made him feel good.

Ron needed to work, needed to relieve stress. He put his mind on autopilot for the rest of the night, and planned on all the fun things he and Lacey would do when she became better.

* * *

In their secret lair Drakken and Shego were making preparations for the latest take over the world plan. Drakken has created an unstoppable mechanical contraption and all that needs to be done is to place the new portable death ray into position. Drakken was ready, "Shego, my new destructocrab is getting close to being finished."

Shego was shaking her head, "It doesn't really look like a crab, it's more of a giant lobster."

Drakken stopped his rant, "Do you really think so?...hmmmmmmmm...Ok, when my new destructolobster is finished we shall head towards Middleton and then swing wide to the north and attack the Upperton/Middleton Nuclear Power Plant. Then when we have secured the plant we will make our demands on the world."

Shego shrugged, "Might actually work, no Team Possible, I like it." She smiled approvingly.

Drakken grinned and rubbed his hands together, "On Friday, we move our plan into action."

* * *

Friday came, it was Ron's last day at Bueno Nacho, he turned in his uniforms and said goodbye. Ron was joking with the other day shift workers, "Now I'll be sitting out front, and you can't make me make another nacho." They all laughed.

Now the day he had not been looking forward to at Smarty Mart had arrived, the last day of work for his college friends. They would all be splitting up and heading their separate ways, Ron hoped he would see them all again one day, but knew it was more likely he'd never see them again.

As tradition held the guys bought a lot of beer for a big party after work. Ron enjoyed the big parties, the drinking, the stories, laughing, Ron still wasn't a big drinker, he just thought he looked tough holding a beer. That made Ron smile, _"I can almost finish a can now…Yuck."_ Ron thought to himself.

They had given Ron their email address, and told them to come to their schools during the year. Ron said he'd try, "senior year, what am I going to do next year?" he thought to himself.

He had started receiving various college brochures in the mail as well as stuff from the military. The marine corp. in particular seemed fascinated with him, he was grateful he was hardly ever home. Ron was hanging on the bed of a pick up truck that held the beer, _"What will I do next year? I suppose I'll worry about that later."_ He thought.

Kim received a text message on her cell phone, "Wade911 890-2145" Kim called the number.

Wade answered, "Kim, I just got a call from Global Justice; they believe Drakken and Shego are on the move to either the Tri-County Dam area or the Upperton/Middleton Nuclear Power Plant."

Kim shook her head, "I can't go on missions, Wade." Kim said helplessly.

Wade was silent on the phone, "Most of my gear has been dismantled…I...I guess there is nothing we can do." Wade said helplessly.

Kim let out a deep breath, "I bet it's the nuke plant."

Kim's mind started to work. "Officially this wouldn't be a mission if I just happened to show up at Smarty Mart and try to get Ron to take me for a ride up north."

Wade was right with her, "Take the Kimmunicator, I should have my stuff up and running again in about an hour."

Kim grabbed a duffle bag and started loading up mission equipment, "Ok, can you get me a ride to Smarty Mart?" Wade said the ride would be over in ten minutes.

Kim new that Ron was off work, she had hoped that he would hang around the Smarty Mart parking lot with his friends. If he's not there, then we'll try Bueno Nacho. Then Kim had a really queasy feeling, _"God, I hope he's not at Quarry Lake, that would really seal things with Ron if I have to pull him off Lacey to ride me up to fight Drakken."_

Then Kim got a devilish smile,_ "Boy if he was mad at me a last week, oh boy."_ After circling the parking lot Kim spotted Ron's motorcycle over by a bunch of cars and trucks, it looked as though Ron were at a makeshift party.

Ron was still hanging over the bed of the pickup enjoying his half can of beer. He seen the station wagon pull up, saw Kim get out, he took a swig of his beer, _"Too late to hide."_ He thought.

Kim leaned into the station wagon, "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Davies."

Ron could hear her from the truck and he knew what was coming, _"Ohhhhhhh no problem Kim, after the way you saved the spotted owl from extinction."_ And then Kim will say, _"Oooooooooohhhhhhh no big, it was only man's encroachment into the habitat that was the problem." _

Ron shook his head, _"Well let's see what I'm not going to help with tonight."_ Ron thought to himself.

Kim came up to the back of the truck, "I know you don't want to see me right now, and I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me, but I need your help Ron."

Ron nodded, pointed at the cooler, "Beer?"

Kim shook her head.

Ron nodded; "Suit yourself"

Kim shook her head, "Your not going to make this easy on me are you?"

Ron smiled, "Nope"

Kim stomped and looked around, and then Angry Bob spotted Kim, "Well if it ain't the assassin for the state. Don't help her Ron Man, she'll try and chip you again and put you under the finger of "The Man" again."

Kim spun around, "Do you mind, I'm trying to talk to my friend Ron."

Ron was looking the other way; Kim could tell he was laughing.

Super Dave breezed by to claim another beer, "You don't chip your friends."

Kim closed her eyes, "Look Ron, Wade's been contacted by Global Justice, they think Drakken's headed to the Nuke Plant and I need a lift."

Ron nodded, "You just had a ride, should of had them take you up there, I'm busy drinking." Ron polished off the can for effect.

Kim was getting upset, "Ron we were best friends, don't do this."

Ron reached in the cooler and pulled out another can of beer, "Kim, know what the difference is between a good friend and a best friend?"

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. "A good friend will bail you out of jail, a best friend will be in the cell with you saying "That was fun, let's do that again." I was always the one in the cell with you."

Ron took a drink of the beer, "Then I'm not worthy of being a boyfriend or a best friend, let's just be friends…It hurt but I said ok if that's what Kim wants and I moved on, then I found out that you chipped me, so now I don't know what I am to you." Ron looked at the can and then away from Kim.

Kim looked down at the bed of the truck, "I didn't handle things very well did I?"

Ron shook his head.

Kim let out a big sigh, "Look Ron, just take me up there and drop me off, I don't know how to fix things with you, but I'd like to try."

Ron looked at Kim, "Look, let's go over by the bike."

They walked over to Ron's motorcycle, "Now why do you have to go, let Global Justice handle this, I mean after all they pretty much disowned you after the whole chipping thing."

Kim looked around, "So Lacey's not with you tonight?"

Ron glared at Kim, "I ain't goin'."

Kim nodded, "Ok, you and Lacey break up?"

Ron shook his head, "No but if you must know her cancer came back, I'm sure Wade's told you all about it by now."

Then Ron walked back to pickup.

Kim gasped, "Ron…Ron I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Ron turned around and nodded and walked back to the truck, "Well now you do."

The familiar tones of the Kimmunicator rang out, Kim could see Ron bristle, "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered.

Wade was smiling on the little screen, "Got the Kimmunicator working again, should be half strength on the other computers in an hour. Any luck with Ron?"

Kim shook her head, "no" and broke the connection.

She walked back over to the truck, "Ron, I didn't know…is there a place a little less crowded and noisy where we can talk?"

Ron shook his head, "You just won't give up will you, let me guess a nice quiet out of the way spot like a nuke plant."

Ron chucked his beer into the trash barrel, "Ok let's go, all of Ron's friends are headed back to college, I've got nothing better to do than go out with you tonight and sacrifice my life for a world that don't care…Let's roll." Ron said as he walked back over to the motorcycle and put on his helmet.

Kim realized what the problem was, _"Ron's scared."_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the motorcycle.


	24. Chapter 24

Ron fired the bike threw Kim a helmet; she secured her duffle bag and climbed on, "Thanks Ron"

Ron nodded, "Put it on my tombstone."

Then they were off, Kim could feel the tension in Ron's body, _"I wish I had time to figure out what's going on with him…It's the chip, lets be honest with yourself Kim, he don't trust you anymore."_ Kim thought sadly to herself.

They arrived at the plant about an hour later and found that it was heavily guarded so the pulled up at a scenic overlook that overlooked the very friendly looking nuclear power plant.

Ron killed the engine on the bike and took his helmet off, "See, lots of guards up there, they don't need us, lets go home."

Kim shook her head, "They don't know Drakken and Shego."

Ron laughed and threw up his hands, "I just knew you was gonna say that."

Then he walked over to a picnic table and sat down. Kim sat across from him, "You want to talk?"

Ron had his eyes closed, "So why's Drakken headed this way?"

Kim shrugged, "Best guess I have is that if he cracks the dome he'll flood the area with radiation unless he gets what he wants."

Ron nodded, "Best guess? Your guessing…You're are the Drakken expert, you're the expert on all thinks Ron and now you're guessing?"

Kim bristled at the expert on Ron comment after her mom chewed her out, "Look Ron, time to stop the pity party, I am in so much trouble at home about that chip, I'm grounded, I'm not supposed to be here."

Ron opened his eyes halfway, "So your using me, if chip boy goes with me on the mission it is less likely I'll get in any real trouble…always happy to help KP."

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head, "You don't have to go with me Ron."

Ron nodded, "I know better, you would just keep at me until I was gung ho to go and make it all look like my idea…We've been so lucky the last couple of years, we've never been hurt, always had everything go right for us. I think my lucks run out and as you know it's always the sidekick that gets it."

Kim shuttered, "Ron you don't have to go."

Ron laughed bitterly, "Oh yea, the only way I can really think of to get away from you guys is in the ground…Then Wade will create something nifty in a couple of years and then you can pester me in the after life."

Kim chuckled, "Yea…I'm sorry Ron."

Ron nodded, "So how's Drakken going to take out the plant?"

Kim shook her head, "Not sure yet." She told him.

The familiar jingle of the Kimmunicator rang out, "What's the sitch, Wade."

Ron winced; he didn't care if he ever heard that phrase again. "Drakken has a large mechanical something or another; he's shadowing the hills and should be coming past your position in about a half hour."

Ron tilted his head, "Great have the air force or the army light the thing up."

There was silence amongst the three, "I'll make that suggestion, Ron." Wade told him.

Ron looked over at Kim and she shrugged.

Ron nodded his head, "Because then we wouldn't be able to put Ron in extreme danger, and laugh at his fear, we wouldn't be able to save the day and see ourselves on TV and be all that…I forgot about that part." Ron said in a bitter sarcastic tome.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, "Tell Ron I said "Hi" see ya Kim." And Wade was gone.

Kim looked at Ron, he had his eyes closed, he was sweating, and he was shaking; _"I should not have made him come, mom was right, Ron was right, I didn't need to bring him. God, he's got to be worried about Lacey, I couldn't imagine what going through something like that is like and now I bring him into this, I should not have brought him here, this is no place for Ron."_

Kim shook her head, "Ron, you don't have to go, head on home."

Ron shook his head, "N…n…no I'll go, just let me try and get my head together, I have to make peace with my God and all."

Kim shivered, _"He's not fooling around he thinks he's gonna die."_ Kim was worried.

Ron was trying to calm himself down, he did not want to be there, he wanted to go home, but he couldn't leave Kim. His mind was a runaway train of fear, _"I have to focus, I have to get myself together, I feel like poured gas all over myself and I'm standing in a large pool of gas and I'm flipping lit matches all over, too many thoughts, too many fears. I must gain control, focus your thoughts…tell Kim you forgive her, might not be another chance."_

Ron opened his eyes his shaking was under control; "Kim" Ron realized his friend was looking at him very concerned.

"Yes Ron?" She answered.

Ron looked away, "I forgive you…you know."

He said pointing at his head. Kim sat up straight, "Oh…thanks"

Ron nodded, "Don't mean I liked it, but I forgive you." And then Ron closed his eyes.

Ron was feeling better, he wasn't sick to his stomach anymore and he was breathing better. Ron let his mind wonder, _"Hmmmmmmmmm I wonder if I should have a little fun with Kim, yea I should."_ He had a evil thought and gave himself a little mental chuckle.

He opened his eyes back up, "Kim…ummmmm, you know how every mission it seems like I lose my pants?

Kim nodded, "Yea"

Ron licked his lips and bobbed his head around, "If I do tonight, don't look at me…ok."

Kim shook her head, "Ron I've seen you in your underwear before."

Ron licked his lips again and looked around, "Yea…those were boxers though…Lacey thinks I look hot in bikini briefs."

Kim's eyes got big, "Ok…ummmm…oh…too much information Ron."

Then Kim looked away.

Ron looked the opposite way, smiled and thought, _"Psyche"_ to himself.

Drakken and Shego were well on they're way to the nuclear power plant and feeling pretty upbeat about their chances this time. Drakken looked at Shego, "You know I'm feeling pretty upbeat about our chances this time."

Shego nodded, "Yea I was thinking the same thing now that the Princess is staying home."

Drakken smiled, "Two miles to the world domination, nothing can stop us now."

They both turned to face the rumble coming from the west, there was a crash and then they saw an energy bolt splinter a large tree. Ron saw the giant mechanical monster out in the clear, he shook his head, "That's the second largest mechanical lobster I've ever seen."

Kim nodded, "Let's go"

They jumped the retaining wall and slid down the hill and placed themselves in position for where they believed the giant machine would come by.

Kim threw Ron the bag and pulled out the hairdryer grappling hook, "Get ready" when the beast was within range Kim fired the wrapped around an antenna array on top of the lobsters head and then she grabbed Ron and flipped the switch on the hair dryer to reel them up to the top.

The machine was lurching and vibrating staying on was going to be tough, Kim found the entrance hatch and it was locked. Ron held out the bag and Kim drew out her laser lipstick and cut around the hatch so they could get inside.

Once inside Kim drew her Kimmunicator out and called for Wade, "Hey Kim"

Kim nodded "We're in, help Ron stop this thing from moving towards the nuke plant." and then she handed the Kimmunicator to Ron and he just stared at it as if Kim were offering him a bucket of cow manure.

"Ron take it, I have to go get Shego and Drakken." Kim pleaded.

Ron took the device from Kim, "I'll look for an engine room." Ron said glumly.

From there the two split up, Ron climbed down an iron latter to the belly, he figured that was as good as place as any to start looking. He found a control panel for something and held the Kimmunicator up to it. "Good job Ron you found the panel for the left side legs. Now you see the three buttons red, yellow, green? Hit the big pretty red button."

Ron hit it and then was lurched to one side as the machines left legs quit moving. "Now Ron pull the panel and yank all the wires so they can't get it to move again. Great now the right side control panel should be just across from you on the other side."

Ron ran across the cat walk to other side of the lobster and found the panel. "Now remember Ron it's the big pretty red button." Wade reminded him as if he were a two year old.

Ron breathed out hard and put the Kimmunicator down and closed his eyes. Wade thought, _"Uh oh, here it comes."_

Ron opened his eyes, "Wade, it all looks so easy and simple when you are at home in a chair drinking a soda. The only thing you have at risk is your little device here that I am holding. Now me on the other hand, I'm nervous, I'm scared and my brain doesn't work like it should in these conditions. Now if I come out on the wrong side of this risk…I lose everything. Please do not talk to me as though I am stupid."

Wade nodded, "Sorry Ron, red button"

Ron nodded hit the red button opened the panel and yanked the wiring out.

Wade congratulated Ron on what a good job he did in stopping the machine and Ron laughed and slammed the Kimmunicator against the floor sending it into a hundred different pieces. _"Ohhhhhhhhh that felt good…Now go find Kim.'_ He thought to himself.

It didn't take long for Kim to go through the synthodrones, _"they didn't put up a fight, and that means they didn't expect us to show up."_ Kim thought to herself.

Then Kim saw a green glow in a dark corner, _"Shego, now it gets tough."_ She said under her breath.

Shego moved into the open, "Well hello princess, I see you've been busy."

Kim moved into a crouch, "Not too busy slow summer this year."

Shego was maneuvering around to Kim's right looking for just the right opening, "I seen on TV that your putting microchips in your boyfriends these days…Glad to see you coming to the dark side sister."

Kim took a swing at Shego missed and caught a knee to the ribs.

Kim was caught off guard by the blow but was able to avoid the right hook that Shego was trying to follow up with. Kim was tiring, she hadn't seen that much action during the summer and Ron hadn't been around to spar with and Shego was in fine form.

Shego could see she was getting to Kim, she was sloppy and not coordinating her attacks very well. Shego decided to turn up the heat, "Soooooooo microchips are the new black this summer or are we just afraid we can't hold a boyfriend." Shego was taunting Kim and it worked.

Kim lashed out with a round house kick that Shego easily dodged, while throwing a combination of blows to set up a solid kick to the chest that threw Kim back about ten feet.

Kim never saw it coming and was having trouble getting to her feet. Now Kim could see the green glow coming from the hands, _"…have to get mobile."_ She thought in desperation.

Ron could hear a fight going on above him; he grabbed onto one of the iron ladders and started to climb up. Once on the platform he found two deflated synthodrones, they were laid out as if it were a path; _"Ok I think Kim was here"_ Ron thought and continued down the platform.

There were more deflated synthodrones and Ron could hear Kim fighting Shego behind a bulk head Ron rounded a corner and there they were and Kim wasn't faring so well.

Ron saw Kim down and Shego's hands glowing green and building up for an energy strike. Ron was ten feet to the left of Shego and he made the distance in record time he lowered a shoulder and gave her good solid blow to the side knocking her off balance just as she released the energy blast.

The blast hit the steel side of the beast and ricochets off just partially catching Ron; he spun through the air like an airplane propeller before slamming down on the floor hard.

The force of the landing pushed all of the air out of Ron's lungs, he couldn't breath. Ron flopped like a fish out of water trying to make his muscles respond to his command but nothing was working and he realized that Shego was building for another blast, _"I'm going to die now, ohhhhhh noooo."_ Ron closed his eyes and brought up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

The killing blast never came; Kim had seen what happened and threw herself into action. She had tackled Shego and had her pinned. Three vicious right crosses and Shego was out for the count. Kim turned to look at Ron, he had managed to make it on to all fours and was trying to get to his feet, and then he started to vomit.

The fear and the fighting had taken its toll, he waived Kim to go on he'd catch up with her. Ron started to struggle to his feet, _"I want to go home now."_ He thought and started out after Kim.

Kim reached the control room just in time to see Agent Will Du of Global Justice putting the cuffs on Drakken. Agent Du lifted an eyebrow when Kim entered the room, "I should have known you amateurs were involved in this, we had everything setup to spring our trap at the plant and then you go and wreck everything. "

Kim stood there staring at him, Ron came in just behind her. Agent Du shook his head when he saw Ron, "Look what else the cat drug in, you guys look like you've been inside a washing machine."

Ron took a look at all the GJ agents and chuckled, "Told ya, I'm going home, you coming?"

Kim nodded and started t follow.

Then Ron stopped and looked at Drakken, "A 500 ft. long, 70 ft. tall lobster, what were you thinking?"

Drakken looked up, "We were working under a budget, it wasn't our best effort."

Ron nodded, "Yea we had better days too."

Then he climbed down the ladder to get out of the iron beast. Kim was behind him; she was quiet and didn't say a word. They climbed the embankment back up to the top of the hill to get to the scenic overlook. Ron flipped her a helmet and then the two left for home.

* * *

Ron pulled up in the Possible driveway at 4:30 in the morning, Kim got off the bike, "I forgot my bag back there, did you get the Kimmunicator?"

Ron shook his head, "It got broke." Kim nodded.

Ron looked up the hill, "I can't do this anymore, you looked like crap, you better not do this anymore…I think we're both done."

Kim nodded, "Your done, I'm done."

Ron nodded, then saw Kim working herself into a peak, "Now about you going to parties and drinking beer."

Ron shook his head, "I'll see ya around Kim."

He fired up the motorcycle and went home.

Kim watched him go up the hill, _"Next time I want to go, you're having all the fun."_ She thought to herself sadly as she let herself into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

The big day finally arrived; Ron's big shot at cross country fame. Ron chuckled to himself, "Nobody knows anybody that runs cross country." he was happy.

He felt good on this particular Wednesday, he got a hold of Kong and he was fired up, "I'll run them into the ground." Amongst the other runners Ron stuck out like a sore thumb, he didn't have the cool wrap around sunglasses and he didn't have a pair of $200 shoes. The ones with the fancy shoes were trying to intimidate him. Ron didn't get upset, he'd just remind them that he just had a Friday night full of freak fighting and there was little they could do that would intimidate him.

They started Ron off with a group of freshman an sophomores, both boys and girls, he ran 1,500 metes and finished with a good time. He knew he was going to make the team so the pressure was off, so he ran the 3,000 meters with the juniors and seniors, by the end of the afternoon he was on the team and his legs were shot. He made it back home and gave Lacey a call.

He was as excited as can be and he had to talk to someone, Lacey was home, she was tired from her chemotherapy treatment earlier in the day but she listened. "Anyway, I gotta run out and get a pair of those $200 shoes and those wrap around sunglasses."

Lacey laughed at him, "They gonna make you run faster?"

Ron knew what the answer, "No but I'll look cool." And they both laughed.

Ron remembered he hadn't talked to his friend in several days, "How you been doing?"

There was a small silence, "Ohhhhhh I'm ok, tired, got some pain but it ain't bad."

Ron swallowed, "Uhhhhh Do you think you can go out for a little while on Saturday night…Gotta break in the new car." Ron said happily.

He could hear Lacey give a little, "Yeaaaa, you got that car finally."

Ron smiled, "Not yet, me and dad are going out Friday, I have to look at a few that look like they're good ones."

Ron was in a hurry to get a car; he knew that Lacey couldn't ride on the motorcycle anymore. Ron hadn't seen Lacey in over a week and it was making him nervous, "So you're doing ok then…right?"

Lacey said she was fine, Ron knew he'd feel better if he could see her, "So you think I can come over for a bit on Saturday?"

There was an uneasy silence, "Yea, you can come over."

Ron was smiling, "I'll try and make it over in the afternoon."

Lacey said that would be ok. Ron was looking for something to say, "…I cut my hours back to twenty again at Smarty Mart, school coming up and all…Did I tell you I miss you?"

Lacey chuckled, "No but I figured it was coming."

They had a good laugh and ended the conversation.

Ron looked over at Rufus, "I would have had you in my pocket for the tryout but you barfed in my pocket the last time we ran together."

Rufus was rolling on his back laughing, "Yuck"

Ron shook his head, "Yea yuck"

Ron started to get cleaned up, he felt like taking a trip to the mall, look for some cool athlete looking cloths, maybe a pair of those cool wrap around sunglasses.

* * *

Kim received a new Kimmunicator from Wade, and Wade filled her in on what happened to the last one. Kim smiled and shook her head, "It broke" I'll give Ron an "it broke" the next time I talk to him." she told Wade. 

Kim was also talking to Wade about really shuttering Team Possible for good, "I mean Ron was right, we just stunk up the lobster last Friday. Nothing went well, I was sloppy and Shego was kicking my tail."

Wade was trying to talk her out of it, "You guys were out of practice, and you had to carry Ron."

Kim winced, "I shouldn't of had Ron there, he didn't want to come and his girlfriend is making him wear bikini briefs."

Wade looked at her funny over the Kimmunicator, "Say what?"

Kim giggled, "Never mind, scratch that part…Ron's had a fun summer and we haven't really done anything. Wade Ron might be right?" Kim said sadly.

Kim's mom opened the door, "Kim Josh Mankey's on the phone and he wants to know if he's been chipped?"

Kim put both hands over her face, "NO, Josh Mankey hasn't been chipped."

Kim started laughing, "I'll never live this down will I?"

Kim's mom just smiled and shrugged and left the room.

Kim turned her attention back to Wade, "Ron really doesn't like me anymore does he?"

Kim took a long moment to answer, "Well, ever since May he's been pretty consistent towards you…I think he's disappointed in you and angry at you…and me…I'll try and make things right with Ron later, once school has started."

Wade nodded, "Yea, I never really thought about how I was coming across to him before."

Wade was playing on his computer, "Hey Ron made the cross country team."

Kim smiled, "Good for him, I guess he won't be in the Mad Dog suite this year, that should make Bonnie happy."

Kim gave a little frown, "I still miss him, as grumpy and nasty as he was last Friday, it was still fun being with him…Maybe I should of just had one beer." Kim said with a far away look in her eye.

Wade shook his head, "Your hopeless, I gotta go, I'll see ya Kim." Then the screen went blank.

Jim and Tim came into the room, "Now that you're going to quite saving the world, can we have your electronic stuff for parts?"

Kim shook her head, "Ain't gonna happen Tweebs, now get out of my room."

The twins were visibly disappointed, "Well if you see Ron ask him if Rufus can try test one of our atmosphere skimmers."

Kim smiled, "Next time I see him, now out, Kim needs some Kim time."

Then the twins were off getting into something else. Kim leaned up against the door, "next time I see Ron." And let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Friday came and Ron and his dad went car hunting, it was clear there was going to be a clash of tastes, Ron wanted two doors and sporty or a truck and dad was looking for cars of the elderly. Ron wanted red, dad wanted beige, Ron wanted a CD player and dad really wondered if FM radio was really necessary. Ron finally decided on a little black four door hatch back with some cool graphics and a CD player. It didn't have a big engine but it would be affordable for him to drive. 

Once everything was paid for and licensed Ron was pretty well cleaned out at the bank. He smiled sitting behind his new wheels, "No $200 shoes but at least I got wheels…Booyah."

He fired the car up and drove down the street to show it off to his old friend Kim, the twins met him at the door, "Can Rufus test fly our atmosphere skimmers?"

Ron just shrugged, "You'll have to ask him, he's trying to hide in the ash tray."

Then the twins spotted the car and they were all over it and making Ron nervous, "Come on guys I just got it, no modifications or lifting parts…Go get Kim for me."

They were visibly disappointed but they got Kim and then took Rufus to the shop to show him the craft.

Ron watched Rufus leaving, _"Hope he knows what he's getting into?"_ he thought.

Kim walked out the front door to see Ron with his new wrap around glasses, his Middleton Cross Country shirt on and leaning up against his shinny new car. He had a big smile on his face, he was really proud of the car,

"Hey Ron, spankin' car you got there." Kim said happily.

Ron smiled, "Thank you, would you care to have a look around?"

Kim nodded and looked over the car, Ron told her all about the cool features and stuff it would do. Kim listened politely, "It is a good looking car, you really put in the hours for that."

Ron nodded, "Yep, wasted wages…Uhhhh Kim….Sorry about last Friday night, I didn't mean to be a goon."

Kim nodded, "It's no big, I shouldn't of came and got you."

Ron laughed, "That had to be the worst mission we ever had." Then they both laughed.

Ron shook his head, "Hey I made the cross country team, you can tell by my happin' new t-shirt and sunglasses."

Kim laughed, "Your an athlete now, I don't know what the rest of the squad will say when there's no Ron to be the Middleton Mad Dog."

Ron frowned, "Yea, I'll miss that and stuff but I needed to do this."

There was an awkward silence, "Ron how's Lacey?"

Ron kind of licked his lips, "I don't know, I go to see her tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous haven't seen her for a little over a week and a half…I don't know."

Kim nodded, "Well I hope she'll be ok…you know."

Ron nodded, "Thanks KP, I uh…I don't know….it's hard."

Kim nodded, she didn't know what she'd do if the situation was reversed, "Well if you ever need anything, you know."

Ron was looking at his feet, "Yea"

Then Kim remembered the broken Kimmunicator, "Hey you, I want to know what happened to that Kimmunicator last Friday night?"

Ron looked up, looked away, and smiled, "It got broke."

Kim nodded, "And just how did it get broke?"

Ron was grinning an evil little grin, "I seem to remember someone getting a bit tweaked with someone else and then it hit the floor really hard and I seem to remember the person that threw it jumping up and down on what was left of it…I could be wrong though, last Friday was a long time ago and you know how stupid ol' Ron is." He told Kim with just a hint of bitterness towards Wade.

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head, "Wade thinks you don't like him anymore."

Ron nodded, and started to rub the back of his neck, "Ohhhhhhhh I don't know what would ever lead Wade to think that, but his day will come." Ron said with just a hint of malice towards Wade.

Then Ron looked around, "Well I better get running…You know…I'm really messed up in the head from that chip…take a while to get over…you know…I guess…ok then, I'll see ya later Kim." Then Ron turned and walked towards the shop to find Rufus.

Kim nodded, "Yea…I know" she said sadly.

Kim sat on the steps and waited for Ron to come back to his car, she wished there was an easy way to make things better but she just didn't know how. Ron came back with Rufus, "I guess Rufus will take the skimmer up next week." He told Kim happily.

Kim smiled, "Ron…We're going to shutter Team Possible."

Ron nodded, "You sure? I mean, that's what you do and stuff."

Kim nodded, "You were right, we weren't needed last Friday, we were sloppy and it just wasn't right…Time to get out."

Ron nodded, "No argument from me, I had a blast after I gave it up. There's a big world out there Kim, go find you a boyfriend and go see it."

Kim laughed, "I kind of gave up on finding boyfriends."

Ron laughed, "I know you better than that you're probably stringing six or seven guys along as we speak."

Kim laughed, "I wish"

They both had a good laugh.

Ron shook his head, "Well Kim, School starts next week so it will be back to the grind again."

Kim nodded, "Yea"

Ron nodded, "Yea, well I'll be seeing you KP."

Then Ron got in his car and drove away.

Kim sat on the steps for a while, _"I wish Ron would visit more."_ She thought to herself.

Then she cringed, _"Poor Wade's going to get the butt chewing of all time though, Ron's still stinging from that chip…I guess I would be too, should of thought of that first I guess."_

Then Kim got up and went to the garage to see what the twins were working on.

* * *

Saturday came and Ron went to visit Lacey at home, he was shocked, she looked thin and gaunt, she was wearing winter knit hat to cover the hair loss. She still had brown hair peeking out from under the hat but it was thinning on top. 

Ron hid the shock as best he could and gave her a big hug, "Ohhhhhhh I missed you girlieeee"

Lacey folded into his arms, "I bet you did, I know you've been busy no time for girls."

Ron laughed, "Never that busy."

She put on a jacket because now she would get cold easily and went out to look at Ron's car, she sat in the front seat and Ron handed her Rufus, "Here hang on to the pink freaky thang."

Then he took her for a ride around the neighborhood, "You got a cool car Ron, wish we had this at Quarry Lake." She said punching Ron in the arm.

Ron laughed, "I can't imagine why?" Then thy both had a good laugh.

They went back to Lacey's house and went into the kitchen and sat down and talked. Ron told her about having to cut back hours at Smarty Mart, and his practice schedule and days when he had to run in meets.

Lacey smiled, "It sounds like you're looking forward to going back to school."

Ron nodded, "Yea, it's going to be tough, not used to being that busy."

Ron said shaking his head, "How did I get myself into all this?" he said while laughing.

Lacey smiled, "You can handle it, you juggled two jobs, road work, friends and me this summer."

Ron laughed, "Put it like that I guess I was pretty busy. Summer went by too fast." Ron said sadly.

Lacey got a serious look on her face, "Ron, I go back in on Tuesday for more chemo, there's no real guarantee this is going to work. I want you to go find you a girl friend at Middleton, you won't be able to keep dropping everything to come see me."

Ron looked shocked, "I don't want to find another girl friend…ummm…Ron Stoppable is not a player. You'll beat this; you beat it before…right?" Ron was choking up, he wasn't hiding that he was worried very well.

Lacey took his hand, "You think about what I said…Ask Kim out again."

Ron started laughing, "Noooooooo…Noooooooo…I didn't measure up and I'm sure that hasn't changed, besides…she's not girlfriend material…gotta think about that food chain…You know world class athlete and all." They both laughed.

Ron gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye and went to work at Smarty Mart, "She's down right now; chemo is taking a lot out of her. I ain't going no where, she'll make it …God what if she don't? Don't think about it, she'll make it." Ron's mind was made up, no new girlfriend, he was not a quitter and wouldn't start now.


	26. Chapter 26

Once School had started Kim was back at home in her element, she looked down the hall from her locker and saw that Ron's locker was that way on the opposite side of the hall. She seen Ron was there getting situated for the coming school year, and he was talking to Bonnie?

Kim gave them a strange look, _"I wonder what Bonnie wants with Ron?"_

Kim went down the hall to talk to Ron; she saw that Rufus has also returned for the school year in the traditional spot in the pocket of Ron's pants. "Hey Ron, it looks like we don't have any classes together this semester."

Ron nodded, "Yea we don't even have lunch at the same time anymore…Your coming in just as I'm going out."

Kim nodded, "I guess we won't see each other much?"

Ron shook his head, "It doesn't look like it."

Kim nodded, "Well I guess I'll see ya around then."

Ron nodded, "Yea see ya around, then."

Kim walked away disappointed, they didn't have any classes together. Ron always made an effort to get his classes and hers together but not now, _"Everything really has changed."_ she thought sadly.

Ron was having trouble adjusting to all the attention of being a world class athlete, he was entering cell phone numbers into his phone, Bonnie was being nice to him, she had her reasons and they scared him, but Ron figured having a nice Bonnie was better than having a mean Bonnie.

Now he had to juggle his course schedule, practice schedule, meet schedule and work schedule in order to make everything work together. _"If I knew it was going to be this much trouble…I still would have done it."_ Ron thought smiling to himself.

He also noticed Tara was paying extra special attention to him; he always liked Tara because she was one of the few people other than Kim that treated him nice when he was the Middleton Mad Dog. He put that out of his mind though, with Lacey being sick it wouldn't be right.

* * *

Later in the week Ron ran in his first meet, he finished fourth and was kicking himself. He ran hard and let at the beginning but his legs had run out of juice by the end of the race. Ron was getting a little grief from the other team members but not a lot, they were telling him that he needed those $200 shoes. 

Ron shrugged his shoulders, _"If I had both jobs and money was no object, I'd have those $200 shoes."_ He thought to himself.

Ron finally got to relax on the bus back to Middleton High School,_ "At least we won the meet, and I'll do better next time."_ He thought to himself.

He still had fun, Ron was awarded a t-shirt for fourth but no medal, Ron knew he would have to work on pacing himself better rather than getting all excited at the beginning of the race.

Ron made it home and called Lacey and told her about the big day, "I got fourth for varsity, not a bad finish for my first race. I got a baddical 4th place t-shirt….Next time I want a medal." Ron said with voice tinged with a little disappointment.

Lacey sounded tired, "Yeaaaaaa glad you did well, you'll do better next time."

Ron sat down at the kitchen table, "So how are you doing?"

Ron was going to be glad he was sitting down; because he was going to get an answer he didn't want to hear. "Ron, I have to go into the Lowerton Cancer Hospital on Monday, they say I need more aggressive treatment…I don't think I'm going to win this one Ron."

Ron's mind went blank, _"She didn't say what I think she said…did she?"_ he thought to himself in disbelief.

"No, you'll go in and you'll get better, Lowerton's a pretty good cancer hospital." Ron told her trying to cheer her up.

Lacey was silent for a moment, "Ron, more aggressive treatment is usually just another way of saying last chance."

Ron was not grasping the whole concept of what Lacey was trying to tell him, "So there's still a chance then?"

Lacey giggled, "Ron your always the optimist, yes there's still a chance but I don't think I'm strong enough to make it…Last time it took me so long to recover…I don't think I can do it again."

Ron was hunched over in his chair, biting his thumb nail trying to take in what he was hearing, "uhhh…umm…Well…uhhh….you know."

Lacey knew Ron wouldn't take the news well, "Ron, I know this is difficult for you to hear. I need you to be strong for me…ok?"

Ron sniffled, "uhh…ok…I can do that…yea."

Ron was trying to gather his emotions back under control, "Ron can you do me a favor?"

Ron was wiping his eyes, "Yea, anything"

Lacey's voice sounded much more up beat, "Can you take me out on Saturday, I want to go to Bueno Nacho and Smarty Mart and Quarry Lake one more time, and I'd like you to take me."

Ron swallowed hard, "I…I can do that, I got a car you know." He said while trying to laugh.

Lacey giggled, "Booyah"

Ron winced, he was in no Booyah mood, they made plans for Saturday and said they're goodbyes and then Ron hung up the phone.

Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket, "Rufus, Lacey's pretty sick and might not be with us much longer."

Ron swallowed hard, "We have two choices, that Lacey gave us…either we find a new girlfriend and let Lacey take her course or we stand tall and face this. I made my decision, what are you going to do buddy?"

Rufus didn't have to think twice, he stood tall on his back legs and snapped a parade ground salute.

Ron gave a soft chuckle, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Ron wiped away a few tears, "I'm going to wait on mom…I want my mom, Rufus."

Rufus nodded agreement and the two sat in the kitchen till Ron's mom came home from work.

Once Ron's mom came home from work, he told her all about the phone conversation with Lacey. Then Ron told her that he and Rufus were going to face the cancer with Lacey. Ron's mom, nodded and wiped her eyes, "You and Rufus, huh."

Ron nodded, "Yea…me and Rufus."

Ron's mom was not used to having Ron come to her with problems; he would always turn to Rabbi Katz or just keep the problems to himself. She gave her son a hug and held him, "For a son who had to practically raise himself, you sure turned into a fine man Ron. I am sooo proud of you"

Ron held onto his mother a long time, he knew the next several weeks would be tough on him and he needed all the support he could get.

At 8:00 PM the call came from Mr. Dotson at Smarty Mart, he wanted to meet with Ron and was wondering if Ron could come in and meet with him in about half an hour. Ron told Mr. Dotson he'd be there. Ron made the drive up to Smarty Mart and went back to Mr. Dotson's office.

Mr. Dotson shook Ron's hand, "Well the reason I called you down here is that I see your only getting eight hours this week, are you thinking about quiting?"

Ron was stunned, "No…I…I'm on the cross country team and…uhhh…School started and everything."

Mr. Dotson nodded, "I was concerned because eight hour is hardly worth coming in for. So I'm going to load you up with hours on the weekends and a couple a nights during the week, which should help you out money wise."

Ron liked the idea but had to tell Mr. Dotson of his plans with Lacey for this Saturday. Mr. Dotson smiled, "Glad to hear your going to stick with her, you know it's going to be a tough road."

Ron nodded and thanked Mr. Dotson for his looking out for him on the schedule. Ron had completely forgotten about the schedule, he was so wrapped up in cross country. _"You don't get $200 running shoes if you don't have any money coming in."_ he thought to himself.

Saturday came and Ron made the drive to Lowerton to pick up Lacey for a day out. Ron ran by the Smarty Mart and bought her some flowers; he realized that he had never done that for her. He pulled into the driveway and let out a deep breath, he was shocked last week and this week he didn't know what to expect.

He looked himself over he had made sure to be extra clean and even made sure Rufus was cleaned up and looking spiffy. She met him at the door; Ron was relieved she looked much the same as she did the week before. He gave her the flowers and was rewarded with a big hug.

He held her close for long minutes afraid to let go, "I missed you."

Lacey hugged him back; "I missed you too."

Ron went inside and talked with Lacey's parents for a while, they both thanked him for taking Lacey out and how happy they were that Ron was going to see things through with Lacey.

Ron helped Lacey into the car, which made Lacey mildly irritated, "Ron, I ain't going to break."

Ron put his hands on his head, "S…s…sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Then they headed off to Smarty Mart. Once they arrived at Smarty Mart, Ron put Lacey in an electric shopping cart, so she wouldn't get wore down walking the long isle ways. She said her goodbyes to her friends that she worked with, Ron thought she handled things well, only because he didn't think he could do it. They stayed about an hour and then headed out to Bueno Nacho.

Ron was happy to be headed to the someplace a little smaller and less active, plus he hadn't really seen Ned since he quit. He walked in with Lacey and went to his favorite booth; he left Rufus to make sure she wouldn't get lonely while he was ordering.

Ron went up front to order and he spotted Monique and Kim, he waved and they waved back.

Ron spotted Ned, "Hey Ned two of the usual grande size."

Ned looked disturbed, "Stand in line like everyone else."

Ron laughed and shifted to the left, "Hey Ned two of the usual grande size."

Ned nodded, "That's better, have to maintain the customer/counter relationship."

Ron nodded; he figured he'd humor Ned and his little eccentricities.

Ron got his food headed back to the table, "It's snackage, it may not be as good as when I worked here but they try hard."

Ron was hungry and started to dig in, Ron noticed that Lacey wasn't eating much, but what she wasn't eating Rufus was taking advantage of it.

Kim and Monique stopped by the table and Ron introduced them and then Ned came up and interrupted, "Ron, I need to talk to you in the back now."

Ron looked a little disturbed with Ned, "Ok…Well I guess I'll be right back." Ron slid out of the booth and disappeared to the back with Ned.

Ron motioned for Kim and Monique to take his seat, and they did. Monique slid in first with Kim right beside her. The two girls eyed Lacey, Lacey was eyeing them. Kim fidgeted in her seat just a bit, "So…you must be Lacey."

Lacey nodded, "I must be…I guess that makes you Kim Possible."

Kim could detect a slight chill in her voice and it made her uncomfortable, "So…you've been dating Ron?" Kim cringed inside; she was not handling this well.

"Yea, I been dating Ron…best boyfriend anybody could ever have." Lacey informed her.

Kim swallowed hard, _"This is not going to well."_

Then Lacey stunned her, "I'm going to be direct with you, I've got a mission for you."

Kim squirmed, _"Here it comes, she's gonna tell me to get lost."_ She thought to herself.

Lacey was in the mood for no nonsense, "Here's your mission, I'm going into the Lowerton Cancer Hospital on Monday, I don't think I'll be alive very much longer…I've accepted this, Ron hasn't. If and when I die, you don't let that boy fall apart. I don't know why but for whatever reason he still thinks the world of you, so don't you dare let him down again."

Lacey had her eyes narrowed and Kim could tell she meant business; "Uhhh…ok" was all Kim could get out.

Lacey was looking around, "Now for your curiosity on what you missed out on this summer, Ron's funny, charming, thoughtful and a great kisser, and when he loves, he holds nothing back. I asked Ron before we started dating why you guys broke up, all he'd tell me was he didn't measure up."

Lacey let out a bitter laugh. "Now I don't know what kind of lofty ideas you have for a boyfriend…but you lost out on one of the best…Tough luck Kim because if I was healthy I'd see to it that he'd forget all about you."

Lacey smiled, "You're not catching me while I'm at my best, I was quite a hottie before the chemo took it out of me."

Lacey shook her head, "Hey I figure I can get away with this little talk, death has a way of getting rid of one's inhibitions."

Shewas enjoying putting Kim on the spot, but she was getting tired and it was time to wind up her little talk. "Oh and quit trying to get him to go on missions with you, there are things going on in his head that he's been having trouble coping with, and you don't need to add to it."

Kim and Monique just sat across from Lacey with their mouths open, this is not what they expected from a little chat with Lacey.

Lacey spotted Ron coming back, "You remember what I told you if I don't make it."

Ron slid into the booth next to Lacey, "Ned's got a panic attack, I'm trying to get him to ask Tina out but…You know Ned."

Lacey smiled, "I want to go to Quarry Lake."

Ron nodded, "Then that is where we shall go."

Ron looked over at Kim and Monique, "We gotta go, it was great seeing you guys."

Kim and Monique smiled weakly and told them goodbye. Ron collected Rufus and escorted Lacey out to the car like she was made of glass. Once they were inside the car, Ron fired the motor and took them both to Quarry Lake.

Kim and Monique were still sitting in the booth, speechless, they sat for long minutes before Monique broke the silence, "Good thing you didn't try to pull her off Ron at that club, she'd kicked your butt."

Kim laughed, "Yea, now I see why Ron's so crazy about her."

Monique shook her head, "This is gonna kill Ron…You going to try and keep him together?"

Kim nodded, "Yea…it's a mission, and she's right I can't let Ron down again."

Monique nodded, "You going to try and get back together with him?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't know, I'd like to but I'm afraid I'd come across looking like a ghoul." Monique nodded her agreement.

They both sat in the booth still pondering what was to happen, "Monique, I think I'm going to need help on this one…I don't have any classes with Ron."

Monique nodded, "I've got him in a couple of my classes, we can always ask Tara; she's always kind of liked Ron."

Kim shot her an angry look which Monique immediately caught, "Or not"

Kim nodded and just to remind Monique of why Ron was off limits to Tara, "She is not Ron's type."

Monique gave a deep laugh, "and just who do you think is Ron's type?"

Monique asked leering. Kim just looked away blushing, "Monique…I don't know, but it's not Tara."

Monique broke down laughing, "Girl, you are hopeless."

Ron and Lacey made it to Quarry Lake, it was late afternoon and the shadows hung low over the water, the leaves on the trees were starting to turn color. It was quiet and the water was still, "This is truly my favorite place in the world." Ron told Lacey.

Lacey nodded her head in agreement, "Wish you had this car in the summer, I'd really of made it your favorite place." She said with a big smile.

Ron laughed, "Hey now, plenty of time for that when you get better." Ron said smiling.

Lacey looked out the passenger window and frowned, "Ron…I don't think I'll be getting better…ok."

Ron looked out the window and down at the steering wheel, "You…you're just nervous because you're going in the hospital on Monday, you'll get better, you'll see…people get better when they go in the hospital."

Lacey shook her head, "Not always Ron, you need to accept the fact that I might not be coming back….You have to be strong for me now…ok."

Lacey was rubbing Ron's ear trying to get him to accept the situation she was in.

Ron was trying hard not to cry, but wasn't succeeding very well, "I…umm…I can't give up…I…it doesn't feel right to give up."

Ron stopped talking to wipe his eyes, "The last mission that KP and I went on…I thought for sure, that I wasn't coming home…I was convinced, that I was going to die…I didn't trust Kim to watch my back anymore."

Ron stopped talking, it was the first time he had truly understood why he didn't want to go on missions anymore, and it was lack of trust. "Anyway, I got drilled by Shego pretty hard, had the wind knocked out of me and I couldn't move…I knew I was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it…So…ummmm…I was able to raise my arms…in front of my face and I waited for the end." Ron was looking down replaying everything that happened in his mind.

"The end never came for me, Kim showed up and started fighting Shego…So…ummm…I think that if I have your back, that maybe…you won't die either." Ron was talking low almost in whisper.

Lacey and Ron hugged for long minutes after that, neither wanting to let the other go. Lacey was crying and rubbing Ron's back, she knew that if she died it was going to tear poor Ron to shreds. Lacey pulled back from the hug, "I love you Ron."

Ron closed his eyes, he'd always dreamed of hearing a girl tell him that and it had finally happened to him, "I love you too Lacey." Ron said it from the heart and he meant it.

Then they shared a long kiss and it was time to take Lacey home. Ron dropped Lacey off at home and shared one more long kiss, "I'll call and try to see whenever I can."

Lacey nodded and waived as she went inside her house. Ron was tired, it had been a long grueling emotional day for him, _"Of all the people in the world, she loves me…A dork with a nice hair cut."_

He was happy he found love but at the same time he knew it wasn't going to last. It was finally sinking into Ron, _"Lacey is going to die and there is nothing anyone can do about."_ And the realization scared him.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to everyone for reading my work, I'm going to wrap this story up in two more chapters then I'm trying to decide if I should continue this story or do something different. Well thanks again, I'll try to write more soon.

Bubba

* * *

Ron arose the next morning, it was Sunday and he would be working today, an eight hour day. He was glad Mr. Dotson had increased his hours, he really needed the money. Ron got out of bed and did his morning ritual of breakfast for himself and Rufus and then it was time for some road work. 

The coach had given Ron a new route to run, one that had lots of hills, hills was Ron's weakness and in the event he ran the hills wore him to a frazil. If it were not for Lacey everything in Ron's life would be just pancakes and syrup, _"Lacey goes in tomorrow, call her tonight or drop by after work?Don't call her from work; she goes to bed pretty early now.Don't call her before I go to work and at lunch. I don't want her thinking I worry too much."_

Ron was having a hard go at the run now, _"These hills are killing me, my legs are hurting, what it the coach said, "if it hurts make it hurt more"….Easy for him to say…I'll try."_

Ron was pounding the pavement pretty hard, he made the turn and was heading home, _"Legs are burning, I guess that's good haven't felt this sore since June, Awwwww I should have thought of hills before this, wasn't thinking."_ Ron was getting closer to home now, he could see that Kim was outside doing something,

_"Think I'll say hi"_ he had an idea and wanted to know if it would be to Kim's liking.

Kim saw Ron running up the street and saw that he was covered in sweat, _"Wow, he looks good."_ She thought to herself.

Ron ran up and started walking, trying to cool down, he finally doubled over try to get air into his lungs, "Hey KP"

Kim nodded, "Hey Ron, looking good there, you got that whole earthy guy that's been running to much look going for you."

Ron laughed, "It's a hard look, but I think I pull it off well."

Kim laughed and nodded, "So what you up to?"

Ron looked up, "Work tonight, weights tomorrow, and work, cross country practice on Tuesday, Wednesday work and weights, Thursday meet against Appleton , busy week."

Kim nodded, "Wow you sure do have your hands full."

Ron nodded and stood up right, "Ahhhhhhhhhh my legs hurt."

Kim laughed, "No pain no gain."

Ron bobbed his head around, "Hey Kim can I ask you a favor?"

Kim nodded, "Ok"

Ron wiped the sweat from him face, "Ahhhhhh…I was wondering if…ummm…maybe you and Monique or some of the cheerleaders can come watch me run on Thursday? Everybody has someone out there to watch them run…Except me, parents working and all…I understand If you guys can't and all…"

Ron let it trail off, _"God that sounded pathetic, I shouldn't have asked."_

Kim nodded her head, "Well I know I can make it, I'll check with some of the gals."

Ron got a big smile on his face, "Thanks KP…Booyah, I figure for a world class athlete such as myself that I should have at least one fan out there."

Kim shook her head, "Ron you're a nut"

Ron laughed and said thanks and ran back home.

Kim watched him run up the hill, _"Shame he did all that work and there's no one to root for him."_ She thought sadly to herself.

Ron got home and mixed Epsom salts into a hot bath, everyone said it would help take the soreness out of his muscles and Ron was hoping it would work because his muscles were sure sore. Ron slipped into the tube, "Awwwwwwww, yeaaaaaaaaa, that feels great." Ron said out loud for his own amusement.

Ron lay in the tube and rolled his head back and started his mind running through the next few days, _"Call Lacey, work, call Lacey, work, sleep, school, weights, work, call Lacey…I'm starting to see a pattern, I am going to be busy for a while. I think I'll email Super Dave and the guys, see how they're doing. Think positive, you can juggle all this. Man this water feels great."_ Ron was really enjoying a bath.

Ron drug himself out of the bath, _"It kinda worked, legs do feel better, time to call Lacey."_

Ron got dressed; he was feeling in a retro mood today so the old hockey jersey came out of the closet, _"Man, haven't worn this in so long that I look really strange in it."_

Ron decided he looked too strange and he wasn't comfortable with the memories it brought back, so back in the closet the shirt went. Ron found something trendier, _"Strange I thought I'd wear that jersey forever, now I look weird."_

Ron was beginning to realize how much he had changed over the summer. He stared at himself in the mirror, he wasn't as clownish, _"All work and no play makes Ron a dull boy."_

Ron looked away from the mirror, _"I can't waste time like this, have to call Lacey."_ Ron went down to the kitchen to make the phone call.

Ron pulled up a chair in front of the phone and stared at it, he was nervous and he couldn't figure out why. He reached out his hand for the phone and pulled it back, _"Had last night really happened, did she really tell me she loved me…she did…did she mean it? Probably as much as I meant it….and I meant it."_

Ron reached up and grabbed the phone and dialed the number, Lacey's mom answered the phone and Ron talked to her for a bit. She told him that Lacey was really happy last night but was kind of down today about going in the hospital tomorrow.

Ron told her that he was feeling the same and was afraid to call but called anyway.

Lacey's mom told him that she'd get Lacey on the phone. Then Ron heard her voice, "Hi Ron, you doing ok today?"

Ron smiled, _"Worried about me."_ He thought to himself.

"I'm doing pretty good had a run this morning, did a lot of hills, wore my legs out. I was just getting ready to go to work and thought I'd call and see how you are?" Ron said in a cheery voice.

"I'm really tired, paying for last night, I had fun though." Lacey sounded tired.

Ron told Lacey about his schedule for the week and that he'd try to check in with her at the hospital as much as he could. Ron's voice kind of took a more serious note, "Ummm…Lacey, will I be able to visit you in the hospital?"

Lacey was quiet, "I don't know Ron…maybe if things go ok."

Ron closed his eyes and prayed for everything to be ok. "Well I got to go to work now; I'll try to call at lunch. You get some rest, I love you."

Lacey chuckled, "You rest you're the one with the busy schedule…I love you too, Ron, bye."

Ron hung up the phone and stared at it, _"This isn't going to be easy."_ He thought to himself sadly.

* * *

Ron's week went by rapidly, his schedule kept him busy and he was glad of it. He had tried to call Lacey a few times in the hospital and her mom would tell him either she was asleep or she was sick. Ron was pretty disheartened; the not knowing was gnawing away at him. Thursday came and was the big bright spot for the week, the weather was nice, sunny and in the 80's a good day for running, Appleton arrived and they had some good runners, it was going to be tough today. 

Ron was stretching out, he was looking around and then he spotted Kim, Tara, Bonnie and Monique had shown up and made signs, "GO RON UNSTOPPABLE!"

Ron blushed and enjoyed the attention, the other guys were wondering where their signs were. Ron just shrugged, "Fringe Benefits from being an ex-cheerleader." He told them with a big smile.

Ron stood up and waived, "Ohhhhhhh man, now I gotta do good." He thought to himself.

His event was coming up, and he lined upwith the other runners, the coach was yelling at him, "I want you under 17 minutes today."

Ron nodded and waited for the gun to go off.

Ron started out in the middle of the pack; he learned his lesson the week before. There would be more hills today but Ron was already familiar with the course so he knew where and when to push himself. The course started to turn back towards the Middleton High school track and the runners started to thin out.

Ron started to pick people off, one by one until he caught the lead pack of four. Ron was feeling good and knew he wasn't going to finish fourth today. Once they reached the stadium Ron picked up his pace and broke into the lead group, he was running third to two other Middleton Runners.

Ron wanted to beat the lead runner pretty bad, J.D. Rottler was the one giving him the most trouble about the shoes. Ron ran hard down to the finish he took second but he just couldn't quite reach J.D. They were huffing and puffing after the race and drinking and pouring water all over themselves to cool down.

Ron strolled up the J.D., "Not bad for a $30 pair of shoes." Ron was smiling.

J.D. just shook his head, "Yea if you would have had $200 shoes you'd of won."

Ron laughed and nodded, "I'll get ya next time."

Ron walked over to where Kim and the rest of the group were, he pulled his sweat shirt on so he wouldn't smell too funky.

Ron walked up to the girls and gave the girls big hugs, "I got 2nd, I got 2nd, what did ya think, world class athlete here, I got 2nd."

He was still huffing and puffing. The girls were telling him that he looked spankin' , Tara told hie looked sexy in those running shorts and got the evil green eye from Kim.

Ron laughed, "I don't know about sexy, but I'm glad you guys came, I really miss being with you guys. I just had to do this."

They patted him on the back and told him they missed the Mad Dog howl, and Ron gave them a big howl.

Then Tara flirted with Ron a little bit more, Ron enjoyed the attention.

Then Ron looked over to the scorers table, "I'll be right back, gotta find out how we finished and then the awards."

Ron put his hands on his hips and walked off. Kim watched him go, Monique put an arm on her, "Don't hurt her just yet." She whispered.

Kim was smiling through clinched teeth, "noooooooo not just yet." She whispered back with her head bobbing from side to side.

Ron came back and showed the girls his medal and his nifty t-shirt, "World class athlete getting a medal, check it out." Ron was enjoying his moment in the sun, he didn't win but he was relishing everyone's coming to see him.

He pitched Tara his t-shirt, which just tweaked Kim a little higher on the anger scale. Then he did something that took Kim by complete surprise, he took off his medal the first medal he'd ever won and gave it to her. "Thanks for getting everyone here." Ron said nodding his head.

Kim looked at Ron and shook her head, "No…no, Ron, you worked so hard for this."

Ron smiled, "Awwwwww, I'll get more."

Kim took the medal, it wasn't anything overly impressive, a cheap plastic shiny silver colored medal on a red, white and blue ribbon, but Kim knew how much effort Ron had put in to get it. She wanted to hug him, but knew that she couldn't, not now, with things the way they were with Lacey.

Kim put the medal in her pocket, "Thanks Ron"

Ron nodded, "Yea well, I liked having an audience."

Bonnie was kind of looking annoyed with Ron, "Well I was here too."

Ron turned and gave Bonnie a big smile, "How about a big hug for my little Bon Bon."

Ron walked over and gave Bonnie a big bear hug. Everyone laughed and Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Get off me Mad Dog."

Kim smiled, "I wonder why Bonnie is being so nice to Ron?" She thought to herself.

It was Monique's turn to ask what everyone wanted to ask but was afraid to, "Ron have you heard any more on Lacey."

Ron still had his smile but closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, I call everyday and she's either asleep or too sick to talk…I wish I could talk to her." He said in a far away voice.

Monique nodded, "Well everyone here knows about what's going on, Kim filled everyone in. We just want you to know that we're here for you Ron."

Ron's eyes were tearing up and he looked away and wiped at them, nodded his head and started rubbing the back of his neck, "Ummm…Thanks guys…It's tough…not knowing is the worst…I…hope to hear something soon…you know…I'm glad you guys are there…for me…thanks."

Ron was looking down at the ground and kicked a small rock. It was time to leave and all the girls gave Ron a big hug, Tara gave Ron too big a hug for Kim's liking. Monique looked at Kim, "Kim…not now."

Kim nodded, "Ohhhhhhh her day will come, Monique." She whispered back to her friend.

Ron's friend J.D Rottler watched the whole thing, "Stoppable, how you get all those girls hanging on you?"

Ron turned and smiled, "It's the badical $30 shoes, J.D." and then he walked away.

J.D. just watched him go, "No Way" he thought to himself.

* * *

Ron arrived for work on Saturday he was anxious to talk to Mr. Dotson and see if he heard anything. He came in a half hour early, found Mr. Dotson and they went back to his office, "I was wondering if you heard anything new, I haven't been able to talk to Lacey." 

Mr. Dotson put his hands on his hips, "Ron, I think you better sit down."

The tone froze Ron and he took a seat. Mr. Dotson looked out the window of his office towards the dock, "It's not really going very well, she's either getting large doses of Chemo or doped up on pain medicine…she's lucid sometimes, most of the time she's out of it…she talks about you a lot…"

Ron was still trying to gather it all in, "So is she getting better?"

Mr. Dotson shook his head, "They're giving her a steroid to try and pump her stamina….but no it's not going well, it's tearing my sister up…Lacey's not going to be with use too much longer Ron."

Ron shook his head, he couldn't believe it, she only went in on Monday. Mr. Dotson put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron it may be a week, it may be a month, but it's pretty much cut and dried now. I'll see if there's a time when she's alert enough to see you…ok."

Ron nodded, "I'd appreciate that, I wish…" Ron closed his eyes, he couldn't finish the thought, "I wish I could see her one more time." Ron got up to go to work as numb as he was, he could still work, and he needed to work.

Ron continued to stick to his schedule, he ran in a meet at Allenton, and finished third, Middleton won again and was first in the conference. Ron missed his audience and Ron was getting hungry for a win he was getting closer but still hadn't pulled on out yet.

When payday came Ron finally was able to buy a pair of the $200 running shoes. He ran in them and didn't notice any difference other than they made his feet smell bad. Then the day that Ron had dreaded had finally arrived.

* * *

Ron arrived for work on Sunday and was immediately called into Mr. Dotson's office, "Ron I've taken you off the schedule for the week, you need to call this number and go to the Lowerton Cancer Hospital right now, do you understand?" 

Ron turned took the paper with the number and the directions, and turned and left the office without saying a word. His mind was in panic, "No, no, no this isn't happening." He told himself.

Ron made it to his car and found his cell phone, he dialed the number, and Lacey's mom answered and told him to hold on.

Then he heard a soft voice on the other end of the phone, "Hi Ron, how are you."

Ron smiled, "I'm doing ok….how are you doing?"

Ron was afraid he knew already. "Ohhhh dieing, Can you come and see me."

Ron was shocked at the words, "Yea, yea…I'm on my way now." He told her.

"Ron…can you bring me a bottle of root beer, I'm thirsty for root beer." Lacey asked him in a tired voice.

Ron wiped tears from his eyes and sniffled, "Yea, I'll bring you a bottle."

Lacey's mom was back on the phone and made sure that Ron know where he was going, Ron thought he did but he'd call if he got lost.

Then Ron ended the call to go buy a bottle of root beer.

Ron made his way to the hospital, a million things running threw his head, _"What am I going to say to her, will she be awake when I get there, what is happening?"_

Ron drove into the parking lot; the place was packed so Ron found a spot in the back of the lot. He was in hurry and forgot the root beer, remembered, went back to the car and retrieved the bottle. Ron made it to the double doors and went inside.

The hospital was depressing, gray walls and the place smelled of antiseptic and illness, it was not a place Ron wanted t be. _"Maybe the gray is more cheerful in the morning…No probably not."_ He thought to himself.

Ron reached the elevator, the door opened, old brown panel walls that tried but didn't quite capture a natural wood look. He hit the third floor button and the doors started to slowly close.

Ron could feel a lump in his throat he was scared, he had no idea of what Lacey had been going through for the past three weeks. _"Had it been three weeks or two?"_ Ron couldn't remember.

The doors started to slowly open, Ron looked down at the paper and saw the room number, then he stepped out of the elevator and started to walk down the hall. His legs were shaking so badly he could hardly stand it. Then he got to the room, _"This is it…324"_ Ron swallowed hard and he knocked.

Lacey's mom and dad answered the door, and told Ron to go in; they were going to leave him alone with Lacey so they could talk. Ron nodded, _"So we can say our goodbye's you mean?"_ he thought to himself sadly.

Ron took a deep breath and walked into the room. What greeted Ron was a sight he'd never forget as long as he lived, Lacey was in the bed and the bed was in an upright position, there were machines and tubes hooked into machines and they were running into her.

She looked really thin; she may have only weighed 90lbs before now she looked less than half of that. The brown hair that Ron had nuzzled his face in at Quarry Lake was gone, they had a towel wrapped around her head to try and hide it, but Ron could tell.

Ron made it into the room, "Hey Girleeeeee, got your root beer." He said holding up the bottle.

Lacey smiled and patted the side of the bed, "Come here and sit down, I want some of that root beer."

Ron complied with the request, he took a seat next to her and opened the root beer and handed it to her "So…how's things going…today." Ron said awkwardly, he didn't have a clue as to what to say.

Lacey took a drink of the root beer, "I've been better, this is good stuff." She said holding up the bottle.

Ron smiled and nodded.

"Ron, I'm dieing, I'm off the pain medicine they've been giving me to keep me doped up. I want to be aware of things and to say goodbye to people I love before I go." She told him sadly.

Ron's hands were shaking, "Are you in pain now?"

Lacey nodded, "The large doses I've been getting make it feel like every cell in my body is on fire."

Ron shook his head, "I...I don't know what to say…do, do you know when…umm…."

He couldn't bring himself to say it. Lacey nodded, "Soon"

Ron nodded and started to break down.

Ron slid off the bed and onto his knees and bawled, he could not help himself. Lacey reached over and played with his hair, "Ron its ok, I'm ready to let go now, I need you to be strong for me."

Ron looked up from the bed with eyes full of pain and sorrow, "I don't want you to die Lacey, you filled an emptiness in me, made me feel complete, like I was worth something, kept me from becoming angry and bitter, you accepted me…I don't want to lose that."

Lacey reached out and took his hand, "Ron…look at me."

Ron turned his head up.

"See if any of this makes sense…When boys are little they all think they are great ballplayers or leaders and very few if any are. When girls are little they all think that the parents they live with aren't really theirs and that their parents are really kings and queens and that a knight in shinning armor will come and rescue them…"

Lacey stopped for a moment and took a drink of the root beer. "And very few if any of these girls actually meet a knight in shinning armor. Ron you were my knight in shinning armor, with you I got to ride on a motorcycle and go to a club and go out on dates and go parking…Ron with you I got to live."

Ron looked down at the bed, "I'm n…no knight in shinning armor." He told her with a smile.

Lacey nodded, "You are to me Ron…You'll go on and have other girlfriends and do great things…Just promise me that you'll always remember me."

Ron smiled, "How could I ever forget you." Then he got up off his knees and gave her a soft kiss.

He took her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed again. Lacey was smiling at him, "So a big time player like you must have a girl or two he's looking at for a new girlfriend?"

Ron laughed, "No, I think I'm done for a while…I'm not even ready to think about it."

Lacey smiled, "I was that good, huh."

Ron laughed and sniffled, "Yea"

Lacey shook her head, "You could always try and patch things up with Kim?"

Ron laughed, "I don't think that'll ever happen, were friends and that's fine."

Lacey shook her head, "You still love her a lot, I can tell."

Ron rubbed his face, "Ummmm…I don't know how to explain this but…I loved the Kim I grew up with, the Kim that was my best friend…the Kim before she became all that and started chipping people and stuff. She's not just the same Kim anymore."

Ron told her with a shrug. Lacey looked at him, "She still likes you."

Ron shook his head, "Only because I moved on…I don't know…With Kim there was always this bright glow, a presence about her, I wanted so bad to be part of the glow, to be the one she liked, and I got close and I saw her fire…I reached out and touched it…and the fire was…cold…For someone that fire will be hot, but not for me."

Lacey nodded, "Go out and find another girlfriend Ron, I don't want you to be alone, I want you to do great things."

Ron nodded, "It's gonna be a while Lacey…I just…don't know if I can just…start over again."

Lacey gave Ron a sad look, "Ron…don't quit living because of me."

Ron nodded, "I'll try not to." He told her.

Ron stayed for a while longer and chatted with Lacey, he could tell she was running out of energy. She told him it was getting late and that he'd better go, Ron didn't want to go but he understood, her mom and dad needed to be with her more.

Ron gave Lacey a big hug and a kiss and told her he loved her. Then he backed his way out of the room, he wanted to spend every second with her that he could, "I'll see you tomorrow" he said hopefully and then he was outside the door.

He gave her mom a big hug and tried not to cry, he shook her dads hand they told Ron that they'd call him if anything happened and then Ron shuffled down the hallway to the elevator.

Ron didn't remember walking to his car; the emotions had overwhelmed him so much. Once in his car he called his mom and told her to stay up he needed to talk to her.

Then Ron broke down and cried, he had never known anyone that was sure to die. With everyone there was always hope, but when he saw Lacey in that bed. He knew with absolute certainty there was no hope, she would die and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He cried for all that she was and all that she meant to him, he cried for all that there was and all that would never be. Then he collected himself together as best he could and drove home.

When Ron reached home, his mom was on the couch waiting for him, he sat down next to her and started crying again. She stroked his hair and patted him on the back the way she used to do when he was very little. She knew Lacey was near the end, so she would have to hold Ron for now.

Ron finished crying and was exhausted the hospital had completely drained him so he climbed the stairs and went to his room, he patted Rufus on the head and told him the end was near and then he went to bed.

Sleep did not come easily for Ron; he finally dozed off in the wee hours of the morning. He dreamed of her in the night, he was at Quarry Lake , there was morning mist hanging over the lake, the sky was gray and overcast. Lacey was out on the water in a boat, Ron ran into the water but she was too far away. She was smiling and wearing a white dress, she was waiving at him. Then the boat rounded the bend and she was gone.

Ron's eyes opened with the sound of the alarm. He knew in his heart that Lacey had died, he let out a deep breath, _"Well her pain is over now…and mine is just beginning."_ He thought sadly to himself.

Ron got up and did his morning ritual to get ready for school; he scooped up the sleeping naked mole rat and put him in his pocket. He went down the stairs and sat down in a chair right across from the phone. The phone that he knew was going ring with bad news.

The phone rang, it rang once and Ron stared at it, it rang twice and Ron picked up the receiver. It was Lacey's dad, she had died in the night, and they would tell Ron of funeral arrangements later in the day. Ron thanked them for calling and hung up the phone.

His mom gave him a big hug and told him to stay home from school, Ron shook his head, "No, I'll be ok." Then he left for school.

* * *

Kim was by her locker chatting with Monique and some of her friends when she seen Ron come threw the door, he looked like a wreck, he looked exhausted. He strolled by her like she was invisible and went straight to his locker.

Kim kept chatting and looking over at Ron. Ron was just standing there in front of the locker. Kim turned and joined back in the conversation, then turned and looked at Ron, he still hadn't opened his locker.

Kim motioned for Monique to follow her down to Ron's locker, she could see he was spinning the dial but wasn't stopping on any of the numbers.

Before they could reach him he dropped his book bag and put his forehead against the locker.

Kim and Monique ran up to him, "Ron what's wrong…Ron."

Ron took a breath and turned and looked at Kim with eyes full of pain and sorrow, "Lacey died last night and now I can't even remember my locker combination, I'm so stupid, I should have stayed home."

Monique picked Ron's book bag up off the floor, and Kim gave her friend a big hug, "Ron…look at me, Ron"

Ron turned his head to look at Kim.

Kim swallowed hard, "Take a deep breath and close your eyes, you have to calm down."

Ron closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, "Ok, I think I got it."

Then Ron tried the locker again and it opened, Monique found what he'd need for the first few classes and got him ready to go. Kim let go of Ron, "Monique has first hour with you Ron, go with her to class…Ok."

Ron nodded and walked off with Monique; Ron looked at Monique, "I don't even know what day it is."

Monique took Ron by the arm, "Its Monday, Ron."

Kim watched Ron and Monique walk down the hall together, _"Poor Ron, he's out of it, he was probably up all night."_

Kim reached her first class and looked at her schedule to see if there was any time to meet up with Ron to check on how he was doing. Kim squinted her eyes, _"She said to not let him fall apart…How do I do that?"_

Kim shook her head, _"I'm glad I got help because this is a mission that may be too much for me to handle."_

Kim frowned, she had never seen a look of just total desolation in her friends eyes before, _"I wonder if he looked like that after we broke up…probably, Ron never gives pieces of his heart, he gives the whole thing."_

Kim shook her head. There was a fleeting thought a thought to blow it off, _"He'll be ok."_

Kim became angry with herself, _"No he won't be ok, may never be ok again. I won't let you down, not ever again."_ S

he would try to help her friend through this no matter what happens, she was in it for the long haul.


	28. Chapter 28

Ron survived the school day, he was still tired from the night before but he perked up around lunch time and began to function normally again. After school was over he drove home, he was off the schedule at Smarty Mart for the week so he did worked out with his weights for a bit but his heart wasn't in it.

He took a nap and woke up at night; Bueno Nacho was still open so he figured that he and Rufus would close the place out and visit with Ned.

Ron pulled into parking lot and parked, seen Ned was working so he went inside. He approached the counter and made sure to stay in front of the cash register. "Hey Ned, I need a Chimerito Combo Grande Sized."

Ned nodded, "Sorry to hear about Lacey she was a nice girl."

Ron nodded, "Yea, it's been rough, her wake is on Wednesday night and the funeral is on Thursday. We have a meet but I'm not going to be able to make it…Probably take the day off school too." Ron said frowning.

Ned served Ron's food and then Ron went to take his familiar booth. He ate the chimerito and gave Rufus the nachos, he looked out the window, "Gonna be a rough week Rufus."

Rufus looked up from his nachos with a sad expression, "Poor Boy"

Ron nodded, "Yea, poor boy." Ron closed his eyes; he could still see Lacey sitting across from him, laughing and talking. It didn't seem like all that long ago.

Ned came over to Ron's table and broke his mood, "No sleeping on the job or I'll have to dock ya."

Ron laughed, "No sleeping, just remembering…So you ask Tina out yet?"

Ned shook his head, "Come on Ron, you know she'll never go out with me."

Ron smiled, "Yes she will, you just got to ask….Look I'll make a deal with ya, you ask Tina out for the home coming dance and I'll hook ya up with Rita and you can have a spankin' haircut like mine."

Ned got a big grin, "I'll do it, I'll do it."

Ron smiled, "Now what ever you do when you're at Rita's don't mention her sister." Ned gave Ron a weird look and all Ron could do was grin.

On Tuesday Kim was waiting on Ron by his locker, Ron walked up with a smile on his face, "Sorry for yesterday, I was out of it."

Monique laughed, "I figured that when you didn't know what day it was."

Ron looked down and was starting to blush, "Yea, well…thanks, I shouldn't of been here…I just didn't know what else to do."

Kim patted him on the arm, "It's ok Ron, do you think you'll be alright today."

Ron nodded, "I think so, I just have to keep moving, if I stop I just sort of shut down."

Ron reached over and spun the dial on his locker and got to open. Kim heard him let out a small sigh of relief. Then Ron smiled, "I can do this."

Then Tara came from out of nowhere, "Ronnie, I heard what happened yesterday and I'm sooooooooo sorry, if there's anything that you need, you just let me know."

Ron was grinning and blushing and then Tara gave him a big hug, "I'll be thinking about you…ok Ronnie?" Then Tara turned and breezed away like a great sailing ship that just put up its sails and floated away.

Kim had a look of pure green jealousy, Monique quietly excused her self and fled to her first class, Ron just stood there watching the great ship Tara breeze down the hallway, "RONNIE….RONNIE"

Kim was doing her best not to sound tweaked, but it wasn't really working. Ron shrugged, "She was always so nice to me when I was the Mad Dog, actually you and Tara were the only ones that treated me nice….huh, go figure…I'll see ya around Kim."

Then Ron got his books together and went to class.

Kim was just standing there with her fists balled up, _"RONNIE, RONNIE, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Tara you are so in need of some special Kim time."_ Kim thought to herself as she stomped off to her first class.

In the afternoon, Ron worked out with the rest of the cross country team. It felt good to be out running again, he felt better, it felt better when he was active, sitting around the blues came very quickly for Ron. Ron finished his run, it wasn't spectacular but it was good to be out, then he spotted her.

Tara had come out to see him run, "Hey Tara how's the cheer squad?" Ron asked not knowing quite what else to say.

Tara smiled and waived, "Ronnie it's just not the same without you there, it was always so comforting to have a manly presence around."

Ron looked away and smiled, "Yea, Ron the Man, I got me a certificate and everything." Ron laughed, still puzzled about why Tara was there.

Ron was looking around smiling and then he started to rub the back of his neck, Tara jumped on Ron and gave him a big kiss. Ron's eyes flew open, then Ron closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The other members of the team were hooting at him and yelling, "Get it Stoppable."

Ron broke off the kiss, and smiled and blushed, "I…uh…guess, cheer squad really does miss me."

Tara shrugged, "Actually I miss you Ronnie, call me ok." Then she turned and breezed away, to the whistling and the howling of the other team members.

Ron stood there not quite knowing what to think, _"If Lacey was here, she'd kicked her butt…but she's not…I shouldn't of let her kiss me like that…Lacey said don't quit living…Tara is sweet…I don't know if I want to do this girlfriend thing again?"_

Ron was caught up in his thoughts, and then he realized the team had gathered around him, "How do you do it?"

Ron smiled and shrugged, "It's the shoes."

Then the team started throwing shirts and towels at him, Ron covered up, "No water bottles, no water bottles." Then everyone started laughing and it was time to go home.

The next morning Kim heard the talk about what happened out on the track, Monique was trying to calm her down but wasn't having much success, "Maybe it was a friendly kiss?"

Kim shot her a look, "They said tongues were involved, tongues aren't friendly, Monique!"

Ron walked into school and Kim decided to talk to Ron about this, see if it really happened. Ron seen Kim coming, _"Uh Oh, she looks tweaked"_ he thought to himself.

Ron waived, "Hi KP, how are you today."

Kim smiled, "I'm fine…Now tell me what happened out on the track yesterday?"

Ron smiled a queasy smile, "Oh…you heard about that, huh."

Kim nodded, "Yea I heard about it." She said in a tight voice.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know what happened…Kim, she just showed up…I think she wants to date me, but I'm not sure if I want to do that right now….I'm still not comfortable about kissing her."

Kim nodded, "So you did kiss her then."

Ron looked puzzled, "Well, yea…I guess…yea…Lacey ain't even had her funeral…what was I thinking?" He said looking down into his locker.

Kim was going to lay into Ron but Monique came and rescued him, "Kim come with me for a minute." Kim looked at Monique and decided that she had better go with her.

Monique got a good distance away from Ron, "Girl what are you thinking? You ain't his girlfriend, and if you want him back you're going to have to put up with Tara for the moment. You need to spend time with Ron and reconnect with him, you still think he's the old Ron; he's not the old Ron. He's a whole different person than the boy you took to that prom."

Kim was still upset, "Tara kissed him, she kissed him and he kissed her back."

Monique nodded, "So you're going to cause a big scene by yelling at Ron in front of everyone, go ahead and drive him to Tara and put a big ol' ribbon on him and say "Here Tara, take my Ron."

Kim looked at her, "Well what should I do then?" Kim asked in frustration.

Monique shook her head, "The same thing you should have done back in May, make time and talk to him, get to know him again…Reconnect with your Ron."

Kim nodded, "Ok, I can do that…but what about Tara?"

Monique looked at her, "Forget about Tara, he's already kicking himself for kissing her. He's emotions are like a roller coaster right now…or haven't you noticed?"

Kim shook her head, "No…I really haven't noticed, I don't see him that much now."

Monique nodded, "Reconnect Kim, reconnect."

* * *

Wednesday night was Lacey's wake and Ron didn't have a decent dress suit to wear, so he had to go to the mall and buy one, he looked good. The suit was black with a black tie, Ron thought if he had sun glasses he'd look like one of the Blue's brothers. 

He arrived at the funeral home at dusk, he walked in and met with Lacey's parents and then went in to the viewing room. His legs began to shake again, he was trembling as he walked up to the casket, and then, there she was.

She wore a nice white dress, she had a peaceful expression on her face, they had a brown wig that was close to the way she wore her hair but it wasn't the same. The body was a husk, there was no longer any Lacey there,

Ron wanted to reach out and touch her hand but the thought had frightened him so he went and sat down in a chair across from the casket.

He stared at the casket for long minutes, then he looked at his shoes, _"I shouldn't of kissed Tara…"_ Ron felt guilty and ashamed,

Lacey hadn't even been dead a week and he was kissing another girl. Ron looked around the room, in one corner they had a DVD playing that had pictures of Lacey from when she was little to one that was with her and Ron goofing around at Smarty Mart.

Ron smiled and sniffled, he remembered the picture. They were in the break room and she was sitting on his lap. Ron walked over to the other side of the room and there was TV set up playing home videos of Lacey through the years. Ron sat down to watch it, then a piece of tape rolled from back in June of her and Ron together.

Ron sat there mesmerized is that really me?

"_Come on Ron, say something to mom." Ron was shrugging, "I don't know what to say?" Lacey was becoming exasperated, "Say Booyah or something." Ron was smiling, "I gotcha this is where I say Booyah and someone comes out and hits me with a pie or something." They both started laughing. "Ain't he the best boyfriend?" She said hugging him. "Yea, you're pretty cool too." They hugged each other and then the next piece of tape ran from when Lacey was three at a birthday party."_

Ron watched the video again and after the part with he and Lacey, he put his hand over his face and started to cry, "Noooooooo, no, no"

Lacey's mother came and put a hand on his shoulder and Ron straightened up embarrassed at his emotion. "Ron we made you copies of the tape and DVD, I knew you'd want that. You and Lacey had become pretty close." Ron nodded and tried to speak but nothing came out, so he just nodded.

Ron went outside to the lobby and sat in a chair to gather up his emotions. He found a little flyer with a picture of Lacey on it, he opened it up and it had information of Lacey's life, told a little bit about her and at the end of survivors it said "Boyfriend, Ronald Stoppable of Middleton."

Ron swallowed hard and then he went back in and talked to Lacey's parents again and thanked them for the tape and the DVD. They asked if he was coming to the funeral tomorrow and Ron said that he was, then Ron went home.

* * *

Kim had been thinking about what Monique had said and she was right, she had to get a grip or she'd drive Ron away. She sat outside the house, it was a cool October night, and she was hoping to see Ron for a little while tonight. She knew that he was going to Lacey's wake and she wanted to make sure he was ok. She saw the car go by and turn up the hill, she saw Ron driving, and he was white as a ghost. She took a deep breath and started to walk up the hill, _"Well here we go."_ She thought to herself. 

Ron pulled up in his driveway and parked the car, he didn't get out, and he just sat there.

Kim came up to the driver's door and knocked on the window, "Ron, you ok?"

Ron turned and looked at her, she saw that his eyes were red and puffy; she knew he'd been crying. "Ron, open the door and talk to me."

Ron reached the door handle and opened it, "Hey Kim"

Kim took a seat on the ground, "You ok?"

Ron looked and her and shook his head no. Kim nodded, "Tough night?" R

on took a deep breath and nodded, "Yea"

There was a long silence, Kim reached out and took Ron's hand. "You know I'm here for you."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Funeral is tomorrow…God…I don't know if I can take much more."

Kim squeezed Ron's hand, "You'll get through this, you're a strong person whether you know it or not."

Ron chuckled and shook his head, "No I'm not, if I was it wouldn't be killing me so bad."

Kim smiled, "Yes you are, most guys would of run out a long time ago Ron and you stayed till the end."

Ron quenched his eyes together, "I should not have kissed Tara, I shouldn't of let her kiss me…It's killing me, Kim, it's just killing me."

Kim swallowed hard, she was not expecting to hear this from him, "Ron…would Lacey want you beating yourself up over this?"

Ron shook his head weakly, "No…she told me not to quit living because of her…but it just wasn't the right thing to do." Ron started to chew on his thumb nail.

Kim let out a deep sigh, "Ron can we get together on Saturday sometime and talk, I don't remember the last time me and you actually talked. It feels like it's been forever."

Ron nodded, "Sure Kim…I think, I'd like that."

Kim smiled, "You're not coming to school tomorrow?"

Ron shook his head no, "Funeral, one more long day."

Kim stood up and dragged him out of the car and hugged him and told him to go to bed.

She watched him climb the stairs and go inside, then she closed her eyes, _"This is killing him."_ She thought to herself sadly.

* * *

Ron attended the funeral the next day, it was hard on him but he endured it. Then he went to the graveside service and then left when he saw the casket being lowered into the ground. He would call Lacey's parents later, Ron had to leave, he was tired of death and all things connected to it. 

Ron drove to Quarry Lake and sat on the hood of his car and stared at the water. He truly did love this place, it was autumn and the leaves were changing color and there was a quiet stillness to the area, Ron could hear leaves falling in the distance and see the squirrels running around gathering acorns for the winter.

Ron ran his tongue around his mouth and then his teeth, _"Lacey is in a better place, I know I have to go on….but I don't feel like I'll ever be happy again."_ Ron thought to himself sadly.

Then Ron climbed into his car and drove away.

* * *

Friday came and Ron returned to school, he didn't want to be there, he didn't want to leave his room. In the end he scooped up Rufus and pushed himself forward, _"I have to keep moving."_ He thought to himself. 

Tara came by the locker, "Ronnie you didn't call me." She said with a pout.

Ron nodded, "Hi Tara…I've been kind of busy with the funeral and stuff, I don't know if I'm ready to start over again, but when I am, I'll give you a call."

Tara frowned, "It's ok Ronnie, I kind of lost track of what was happening with you, you call me when you feel ready…ok."

Then she gave him and a hug and breezed away.

Ron just watched her breeze down the hallway, he chuckled, _"Must be the shoes."_ He thought to himself.

Kim was down the hall and seen Tara's little show, "Ok Tara, It's time for me and you to have a little Kim talk."

Kim set off after the great ship Tara, it was as if Kim was the Torpedo and Tara was the cruise ship. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Tara"

Tara heard her name and started to look around until she saw Kim, she waived, "Hi Kim"

Kim nodded and wiggled her finger at to come over to her. Tara tilted her head to one side not quite understanding what Kim wanted. Kim was smiling a tight smile, "Yep she's a blonde." Kim thought to herself.

"Tara what starts with come here and ends with ouch?" Kim asked.

Tara was still standing there shaking her head, "I don't know."

Kim nodded, "Come here Tara."

Tara walked to where Kim was and then before she knew it she was shoved into the lockers, she yelped a little, "Ouch"

Kim had finally got her attention, "Tara we need to have a talk about Ron…He's off limits for you…you see he's my Ron…not yours."

Tara was staring at her with big blue vacant eyes, "Tara…Tara, I see the lights are on is anyone home in there…It's simple, from now on you think Ron, you think Kim, Kim Ron, Ron Kim, got it? Now let me hear you say it….HELLO!"

Tara started to stutter and stammer, "RonKim, RonKim" she ran the names together but Kim could tell she got the point.

Kim smiled and nodded, "Good, I'm glad we could have this little talk, now go to class." Kim turned and started to walk off and realized she had quite an audience; she turned red and walked away with great speed.

* * *

Saturday came and Ron had forgotten about meeting up with Kim, it was an unusually hot day for October so he decided to wash his car in the driveway. He slipped a pair of running shorts on and old pair of shoes, he grabbed Rufus and took him along, "Might have to use you as a sponge buddy." 

Rufus recoiled, "No Way…uh huh." Ron laughed and went down to wash the car.

Down the street Kim hadn't forgotten about meeting with Ron, she was going through her closet trying to achieve the proper look, _"No if I wear that he'll think I'm coming on to him and scare him off, nooooooo too formal, cargo pants and a green midriff shirt…no I always wear that…little black dress…no."_

Kim finally chose the look and the tone she wanted to set with Ron. Blue jeans and a simple top, nothing fancy, no head games, just talking cloths, she took a depth breath and walked outside. Kim looked up the street and saw Ron finishing up washing the car, _"I bet he forgot, he's had a lot on his mind."_ She thought to herself.

Kim walked up the hill and saw that Ron had finished but he was just standing there looking into space and swapping the sponge from one hand to another. _"He doesn't even see me"_ She thought.

"Ron" Kim called to him and waived.

Ron jumped and looked sheepish, "Hi Kim, I wondered away for a bit." Ron was looking around he was clearly embarrassed.

Kim nodded, "No big" They looked at one another, Kim shook her head, she couldn't believe how different he looked.

Then a delivery truck pulled up and broke the mood, a man stepped out with a small package, "You Ron Stoppable?" Ron nodded;

"Sign here" Ron signed and took the package.

He started to open it and froze and look of panic came over his face, he looked up shaking his head at Kim, "No, no, no…nooooo"

Kim started to walk to Ron, "Ron what is it."

Then she heard the familiar jingle of tones and Kim closed her eyes, "No Wade, not now." Ron was shaking, and looking at Kim.

Kim was trying to reassure him, "Ron I didn't know Wade was sending that, you got to believe me." Ron looked at her and shook his head.

Then Ron started to turn red, he hit the connect button, Kim could see his jaw muscles tighten, "Hi Wade…What's the sitch." He said in a most menacing tone.

Wade was on the other end, 'Hi…Ron, I thought about what you said back in the summer…and I decided to make you a Ronunicator…it does all sorts of cool things."

Ron nodded, "I bet…I bet it keeps track of me too…Well lookie, lookie Wade, the gangs all here."

Ron turned and aimed the device at Kim, "Kim's here, she's dressed very nice today."

Then Ron turned and pointed the device at his car, "See my spankin' car, I had to work my butt off for it."

Then Ron turned and walked into the garage, "This is the motorcycle Drakken gave me for retiring…note word retiring."

Then Ron strolled over to the other side of the garage, "Ohhhhhhhh look Wade here's a blubbermaid 35 gallon trashcan." He took the lid off and dropped the Ronunicator into it, put the lid on top of it and then wiped his face.

Kim found her voice again, "Ron, I didn't know that Wade was going to send that to you…you got to believe me." She said in a desperate voice.

Ron paced around the driveway, "Ok, ok, you didn't know."

Kim sighed, "Ron, Wade must have felt pretty bad about things or he wouldn't have sent that to you."

Ron looked at the ground and shook his head, turned and walked back over to the trashcan and took the Ronunicator out, Wade was still trying to apologize to Ron.

Ron looked at the device, "I hear ya Wade."

Wade was on the other end, "Ron you've got to believe me, I'm so sorry about the way things went."

Ron nodded, "Yea well, I'd be more inclined to believe you if you would have came out of that damn room and said it to my face…There's a big world outside that room Wade…you ought to get out more."

Wade looked shocked, Ron was saying what his mom had been saying for three years, "I would come by but I'm afraid you'd punch me."

Ron laughed, "Well don't think I didn't think about it, but no, I'd probably yell at you for about a half an hour but I wouldn't punch you…don't want to break that hand again."

Wade chuckled, "Yea"

Ron looked up at Kim, "Well Wade, Kim wants to talk to me, so I gotta run, drop by sometime…ok."

Wade nodded, "Sure Ron" and then the screen went black.

Ron let out a deep breath, and held the device up to Kim, "You have no idea how much this thing creeps me out." he told her.

Kim nodded, "I just wish it wouldn't have came today, now you'll be in a bad mood all day."

Ron nodded, "I'll be alright as soon as I shower and get cleaned up."

He let out a deep sigh, "Come on in Kim, I'll just be a few minutes."

They walked into the kitchen and Ron stopped and pulled out a freezer bag from one of the kitchen cabinets, he sealed the Ronunicator up and put it in the freezer.

Kim shook her head, _"That chip has really messed him up."_ she thought sadly.

Ron closed the freezer, "Don't want Wade observing me all the time, shower, bathroom, ewwww." And then Ron visibly shook.

Kim nodded, _"He's been through a lot be patient with him."_ She thought to herself.

Ron motioned for her to follow him upstairs, "I got to get some cloths to wear, I'm kind of going commando here."

Kim shook her head as they entered Ron's room, "Commando?"

Ron smiled and then leered at her, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Kim blushed, "Too much information Ron."

Ron laughed and got his cloths together and left for his shower. Kim shook her head, "He's going to have to wash those shorts twice." She thought smiling to herself.

Rufus was standing up on the dresser glaring at Kim, "Kim Yuck"

Kim squinted at him, "Ohhhhh you be quiet."

Then she turned and started to look around Ron's room, it looked different from when she saw it in May. There were no posters or pictures on the walls, and most noticeably there were no pictures of Kim anywhere, _"He really did move on."_ She thought to herself sadly. She walked up to the mirror and saw a list taped to it:

_Top 5 things I want to do this summer:_

_I want a job_

_I want a car_

_I'm not going on anymore missions with Kim_

_I want to live like a normal person_

_I want a new girlfriend_

Kim closed her eyes, _"He really thought this out, and he actually did everything on the list…wow"_

Kim looked around on the mirror, there were lots of Lacey trinkets, pictures of her and Ron together, _"He really loved her…she was his first girlfriend, and not me."_ She thought absently.

Then she saw pictures with Ron and his friends from work all proudly displaying their cans of beer, _"I don't think I like those friends of his very much."_ She said grimacing at the memory of the club.

There were different catalogs from colleges and brochures from the Army and the Marine Corp. Kim smiled, _"Ron a marine…I don't think so."_

She looked over different papers that were out and then she saw the picture. The picture was of Ron and her kissing, with the word "Loser" written in red magic marker with an arrow drawn right to Ron. Kim grimaced, _"They drew the line to the wrong one, I'll see to it Ron gets a better picture."_ She thought to herself.

She heard Ron coming down the hallway, he was talking on his cell phone, "I told you she'd say yes, yea, yea…I know, look we'll meet up next week and go see Rita…I know…yea, I gotta Run, Kim's here visiting…ok, Ned…ok, bye."

Ron turned and looked at Kim, "Aughhhhhhhhhhhh Ned's driving me crazy."

Kim laughed, "Tina said yes?"

Ron nodded his head, "Yea…about time he asked her out."

Kim nodded smiling, "You finally got Ned to ask."

Ron nodded, "Now we have to get out of here, the Marine Corp. sergeant is about to drive me insane…He seems to think I'd be perfect Marine Corp. material…make a man out of me and all that stuff."

Kim laughed, "I can't see you as a Marine."

Ron shrugged and looked at Rufus, "You coming?"

Rufus turned his back, "Kim Yuck…No Way"

Ron smiled, "I think Rufus is a little mad at you."

Kim looked at Rufus sadly, "I guess" then she followed Ron outside the house.

Ron drove Kim up to Quarry Lake; they talked about school stuff and Ron's job. Normal routine stuff that people talk about when they feel awkward around each other.

Kim looked out the window of the car and was trying to figure out how to start, "_I don't even know where to begin, do I start off with May or do I start off with Lacey…I don't know."_ Kim was trying figure things out.

Ron was in his own little world, he figured Kim just wanted to drag him off on a mission or two. Ron pulled up into the parking lot of Quarry Lake and parked. They got out and headed to Ron's favorite picnic table.

Ron sat down facing the lake and Kim sat next to him, he pointed out at the water, "This is probably my favorite place on earth right now."

Kim nodded, "It's pretty out here, makes a good lovers lane at night, I'll bet." She said smiling.

Ron laughed and nodded, "Yea it does at that." He said looking over at the spot he used to park the motorcycle at.

Kim swallowed hard, _"Well here it goes, I might as well get to the point."_

She looked around and then at Ron, "Ron…I wanted to talk to you, I've wanted to talk to you for a while…I miss you…I mean I really miss you…and I was wanting to see if we could…be best friends again…and I'd like to be your girlfriend again.'

Ron sat thee blinking, then he rubbed his face and chuckled, "No…no…ummm…I don't know Kim, I mean my first girlfriend dumps me without even going out on a date with me and my second girlfriend just died. I don't think you should be in such a hurry to get in the line of Ronnie the cursed boy."

Kim closed her eyes, "Yea I'm sorry about that first girlfriend, she shouldn't have done that…Ron, I really miss you."

Ron shook his head and shrugged, "Well I don't miss you…no"

Kim started to pull her head in.

Then Ron continued, "I miss my old friend Kim, the Kim that wouldn't of left me in a janitor closet for three days, I miss the Kim I grew up with, the Kim that wasn't all that, the Kim that would listen to me, the Kim that I thought actually cared about me at one time, the Kim that wouldn't of done anything bad to me,. I miss that Kim" Ron said wiping at his eyes.

Kim was looking down at the table, _"Well he laid it all out there."_ She thought sadly.

They sat there and watched the lake, "I think I know where that Kim is, I just need someone to help me find her." She said looking at Ron.

Ron looked down at the table, and then back Kim, "Look Kim….I don't know…I mean…I just lost Lacey…I don't know if I'm really wanting to get involved in another one so quick…I don't really trust you very much and the thought of getting into a relationship that's only going to last days…I can't…I can't do it." Ron had his hand on his head and rubbing it like he had a headache.

Kim looked at him, she remembered what her mom and Monique had told her, to listen to Ron, "Ron…I learned a lot this summer too, I learned not to take you for granted and that maybe sometimes I don't always know what's best."

Ron chuckled, "You got that right…sorry…I've cried a lot this year, I think I've cried more than I've cried in my life."

Kim smiled, "I thought men don't cry." She was trying to lighten the mood a little.

Ron shook his head, "I know Kim Possible doesn't cry…Sometimes I think I was crying for the both of us."

Kim swallowed hard, "I cried too, I cried really hard when an old friend told me to go away." She said while taking Ron's arm and resting her head on it.

Ron nodded, "I was sooooooo angry with you about that chip, almost called you a bunch of names that I'd never associate with you." Ron said frowning.

Kim nodded, " I deserved it."

Ron shrugged, "What's done is done…I don't think about it much…unless I see Wade's stuff." Ron said with a laugh.

They sat at the table watching the lake, Kim was looking to lighten the mood, "Ron, let's play that old game we used to play when we were little, remember, the favorite game."

Ron smiled, "Yea I remember it.'

Kim rolled her eyes in thought, "Ok, what's your favorite food?"

Ron smiled, "Easy, Nacos, what's yours?"

Kim closed her eyes, "Ummmm…ice cream."

Ron nodded, "Good answer….What's your favorite word?"

Kim thought for a moment, "love…yours"

Ron smiled, "Booyah"

Kim shook her head, "That's not a word."

Ron looked at her, "I thought it was a word….ok…peace."

Kim looked at him, "Peace?"

Ron smiled, "You get out of the saving the world business you get to appreciate it."

Kim nodded, "Ok….ummm….word you hate?"

Ron frowned, "Cancer'

Kim closed her eyes, "Sorry…ummm goodbye, I guess." She said quietly.

Ron was quiet for a long moment; Kim decided it was time to change the subject, "Ron what was Lacey like?"

Ron smiled, "She was cute, funny, if you made her mad she could be hell on wheels…I never made her mad, she had a bright smile that could light up a room, she was a lot of fun to be with, she had a way of always making things seem…ok, she liked making out…said I had a talent for it." Ron said laughing.

Kim laughed, "If Lacey was still here, you wouldn't be with here with me would you."

Ron shook his head, "No" Then he looked away.

Kim nodded and swallowed hard, "Sounds like you had a great summer?"

Ron nodded, "I had some good times."

Kim nodded, "So tell me about Jennifer?"

Ron looked at her funny and shook his head.

"The girl from the club…the one you kissed." Kim reminded him.

Ron remembered, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, well something's I think are better kept to myself." He said with a grin.

Then Ron got a far away look on his face, he was trying to remember, "She tasted like cigarettes."

Kim looked at him, "Ewwwwwww too much information Ron." They both laughed.

Ron was quiet for a long time looking out at the lake, "I think I'd make a good father." He said confidently.

Kim leaned away from him, "Where did that come from?"

Ron just shrugged, "Funny little things that float through my head from time to time."

Kim laughed, "I bet…So tell me about Bartholomew and Cordelia?"

Ron gave her another funny look, then he remembered, those were the names of the kids that he and Kim were going to have before he got dumped, "Awwwww noooooo, don't make me tell you about that, that was embarrassing…it seems like a million years ago."

Ron said trying to get out of telling. Kim was persistent, "Come on Ron tell me…please, don't make me do the puppy dog pout."

Ron tried to hide his face in his hands, "Ok..ok...umm…Let's see little Bart was all boy, into everything, good at sports, good looking, unlike his dad…Cordie was the spittin' image of her mother, beautiful red hair, green eyes, no big ugly ears like her dad, and she would be daddies little girl, she would have been my princess….and I would spoil her."

Ron said in a far away voice. Kim's held Ron's arm tighter and her heart just melted, _"Wow, he's intense."_ She thought to herself.

Ron just shook his head, "It's hard to remember, I only had time to think about it for a day and a half." He said with a smile.

Kim shook her head, "Yea…"

Kim was going to cry and she knew it was time to change the subject, "So why's Bonnie being so nice to you now?" She asked with a cracking voice full of emotion.

Ron smiled, "Awwwww I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Kim perked up, "My, you are full of secrets these days…spill."

Ron laughed, "No then you'll tell everyone and Bonnie will be mean to me again."

Kim curiosity was getting the better of her, "Come on Ron tell me."

She was bouncing on the seat she was so excited. Ron chuckled, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Kim nodded, "you know I won't, now tell me."

Ron laughed, "Ok…ummm…It seems Bonnie is Jewish."

Kim gasped, "No Way"

Ron laughed, "Yep Bon Bon's a Jewish American Princess, and it seems I'm the nice Jewish boy her mom wants her to date."

Kim looked at him, "You not going to date Bonnie are you?"

Ron laughed, "It would make my mom happy…I hope her mom doesn't meet my mom or they'll have us getting married."

Kim was laughing and tugging on Ron's arm, "You and Bonnie, that's so funny."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "No funnier than me and Tara dating."

Kim pulled her head in, "I guess you heard about that, huh."

Ron nodded, "You know I might have wanted to ask her out but a certain psycho red head threw her into some lockers."

Kim gave a sweet smile and pulled in her head further in, "Sorry"

Ron shook his head, "No you aren't."

Kim straightened up, "Your right, I'm not, besides she's not your type anyway."

Now it was Ron's turn to pull away from Kim, "And just exactly WHO is my type?"

Kim smiled and rolled her head around, "Let's change the subject."

Ron nodded, "Ohhhhhhhhh that's how it's going to be." He said with a smile. Then he got a far away look, "Tara has the tiniest tongue." Kim looked at him with smirk, "Too much information Ron." Ron started laughing, "I thought we was changing the subject?" He told her.

Kim looked around, "Ok, what do you want to do when you get out of high school?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I was thinking about going to college somewhere, thought about the Navy. Then Rabbi Katz said I could go to school in Israel and I'm leaning towards that now…How about you?"

Kim shook her head, "I couldn't see you in the Navy or in the military at all. As for me, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it yet…Israel, huh?"

Ron nodded, "Yea"

Kim nodded, "That's so far away."

Ron nodded, "Well after high school, I'm out of here anyway…Time to move on."

Kim shivered, "You're planning on leaving?"

Ron nodded, "Been planning to since I was little, why do you think I can cook, clean, do laundry and sew?"

Kim looked at him, "You can sew? Why do you want to leave?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "I have my reasons."

Kim was worried now, she had never heard Ron talk about what he was planning, "Ron tell me."

Ron looked away, "Well…umm…It's kind of hard to talk about…I...I think I've been a disappointment to my mom and dad…I don't know why but…that's what I think…they packed me off to camp wannaweep when I was seven…after that…I…got the message."

Ron had his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped forward.

Kim didn't know what to say, she had no idea he felt that way, "Ron, you know that's not true."

Ron started to say something, then shrugged his shoulders, "Kim you had to notice a difference when I came back from camp…we used to sleep over at each others houses and then we wouldn't sleep over at mine anymore, I didn't want to be there anymore…I started wetting the bed, nightmares. My parents and I have never been close; wannaweep was just the breaking point. That's when I put it all together, and I figured as soon as I could leave, I would…I was so angry at them."

Kim had tears in her eyes, "Ron…why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ron pressed his lips together tightly, "Well, it's just not something I like to talk about, much less think about…Besides, I didn't want to risk not being able to be around your family. You guys were always sooooo cool, you did stuff and let me hang around. God your mom was great, she saved me"

Ron was starting to tear up and then fought it off, "I used to pretend that I was your brother…I got in all kinds of trouble in third grade for signing my papers Ron Possible…they wanted to send me to a shrink…I tried to help you out as much as I could with your stuff…I tried to help you on those stupid missions…Even helped you out with Josh Mankey…Then when I got locked in that closet…I know this sounds pretty pathetic but I can remember dancing in the closet, pretending I was at the dance, dancing with all the pretty girls that I knew would never dance with…someone like me…then after the dance….no one came and let me out, so I had all this free time on my hands. I felt kind of bad, you were with Josh…I was with a mop."

Ron wiped his eyes and started laughing, "So I got this weird thought in my head around…Sunday morning…I think, hard to tell time in a closet…I thought, why can't I be Kim's boyfriend, why can't I be with the pretty girl…Then the answer came, because you're a dork, a dweeb, but the thought was there and it never left, I could never shake it. Then Eric came along…God he was perfect, I was going to tell you how I felt then but…I was afraid, I'd be laughed at."

Ron stopped and wiped his eyes again, Kim had her head buried into Ron's arm, she had got a little more than she bargained for in her reconnection with her old friend.

"Then luck was with me, Eric didn't pan out and I had the pretty girl for a dance and kiss…Then the dream blew up in my face and I was left…with nothing…I didn't have my own life, I didn't have any friends…So I just did the best I could and things turned out pretty good…I had a great summer, I don't hate my parents anymore…we'll still never be close, but that's ok…met a great girl….lost a great girl…and now here I am." Ron finished with a shrug.

Kim was reeling, she had no idea that all that was running through Ron's head, "I screwed things up so much…I wish I'd stuck to babysitting."

Ron laughed, "yea, me too…Hey, it wasn't like I was running around broadcasting it to everyone."

Kim chuckled, "Yea"

Ron put his arm and around Kim and drew her in tight, she started to pull away and then folded up into Ron. Then Ron looked around, "I'm hungry, want to go to Bueno Nacho?"

Before Kim could answer the familiar tune of the Kimmunicator went off, Ron got a really angry expression on his face, "Can I see that?"

He didn't wait for an answer he just snatched it out of Kim's hands, "Hi Wade, what's happening?"

Wade was on the screen, "Where's Kim? Dementor's got a…"

Ron cut him off, "Kim and I are talking right now, call Global Justice."

Then Ron threw the Kimmunicator as far as he could into the lake, where it made a terrific, "Plunk" noise when it hit the water. Kim was looking at him rather irritated, "You know that was mine don't you?"

Ron shrugged, "I have one in my freezer, you can have it."

Kim started laughing, "Ok…All your little quirks you would have made a first class super villain.'

Ron put his hands on his hips and in his best Zorpox the Conquer voice he could muster, "So my buffoonish side kick, Kimberly Anne Possible, do you want to go and conquer Bueno Nacho with me?"

Kim laughed, "So now I'm the buffoon?"

Ron crossed his arms, "Awww come on Kim play along, say something buffoonish."

Kim shrugged, "booyah?"

Ron threw his hands up on his head, "Ohhhhhhhhhh noooooooo, I know you didn't go there, that is my patented saying, come up with your own."

Kim laughed, "I don't want to be a buffoon, I'd rather have a bad attitude."

Ron laughed and shook his head, "Come along my ill-tempered side kick and we shall pick up the Mole Rat of Doom and they shall quake in fear at Bueno Nacho when I produce my hard earned ill-gotten gains."

Kim was laughing as she got in the car, "I broke through, I'm getting my Ron back, this is the Ron that I know." Ron was ranting about nacos and ruling the planet with nacho cheese.

They went and picked up Rufus, he still wasn't sold on Kim but the promise of cheese was a good enticement to go along. They pulled into the lot and Ron shut the car off.

Kim looked over at Ron, "So Ron…can I be your girlfriend again?"

Ron looked away and became quiet. Ron was looking at the steering wheel, he was having a tug of war between his mind and his heart, _"If I say yes, she'll try to drag me on missions, Lacey said to give her a chance, I'm a tool, It's Kim give her a chance, don't trust her, I'm not sure…if I should date again, I miss Lacey."_ His was really thinking it over.

Kim looked at him, "Ron?"

Ron sat up in his seat, "Kim there is so much damage control that needs to be done on my head…I don't know…"

Ron heaved a big sigh, "There's a home coming dance next weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to it?"

Kim had tears in her eyes, "Yes Ron, I'd like to go with you to the home coming dance."

Ron let out a breath, "Whewwww thought you was gonna say no for a minute."

Kim punched him. Then Ron shook his head, "Kim promise me…that no matter what happens…you'll let me have at least one more date than Josh Manke."

Kim laughed, "I promise."

The couple went inside and Ron ordered the food and went to his usual booth, Ron told her his schedule for the week. Kim laughed and told him that he was going to be as busy as she was. Ron asked her if she could come out and watch him win against Lowerton on Thursday, he was going to win no matter what for Lacey. Kim nodded and said she'd try to get the other girls to go again, minus Tara of course.

Monique stopped by the booth and showed off her new mission outfits, "Yea, I'm bad in yellow, look out Drakken, I'm gonna slap your fat head."

Ron gave Kim a worried look, Kim waived her hands in front of her and mouthed, "No more missions."

Ron nodded and smiled. Kim smiled back, _"If Ron's not going, neither am I, I'll retire too."_ she thought to herself.

Ron looked relieved. Monique sat down next to Kim, "So…you back with Ron?"

Kim shrugged, "Ask him."

Ron blushed and nodded his head, "Looks that way, till she gets tired of me again."

Kim gave him a look, "Not gonna happen, I learned my lesson." She said with a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

This is the end of this story. It was a bit long but I had a lot of ideas running through my mind. I'm trying to decide if I should continue the story from the stopping point of this story or start a completely new story. I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everyone for reading it and leaving reviews. Be patient with my ending as it is there only to setup the next story...I guess I will continue this story line, as I find the texture of the characters, and of Middleton very interesting.

* * *

The week leading up to the home coming dance was hectic one for Ron, work and the big meet with Lowerton was at the forefront of Ron's thoughts. Ron arrived at the track on Thursday like a man on a mission. He knew Kim had the girls back to cheer for him, his parents and Lacey's parents were in the stands also. 

He ignored them all and focused solely on the race. Ron did his pre-race stretching; he didn't partake in the usual banter with the other runners. On his sweat suit he had a little penguin pin and the red looped cancer ribbon pin, Ron had never been more motivated in his life.

He walked up to J.D. Rottler the best runner Middleton had and told him flat out what was about to happen today, "J.D…I'm going to win this one today and I don't much care who I have to run over to do it, so don't screw with me out there."

J.D. nodded, he knew Ron was serious, he could see it in his eyes, there was an intensity about him, it appeared to J.D. that Ron was almost angry.

When the race started Ron fell into line in third, he knew not to extend himself early but he didn't want to fall too far back either. Third was a good holding spot, if anyone challenged he'd stay even or pull out just a little from the other runners.

Once the field strung out he just hung there in third behind J.D and Wally Tamron another Middleton runner. Once the turn was made to head back to the Middleton stadium, Ron picked Wally off and held a firm second, J.D. moved over a to the right to give Ron a lane by him, he knew Ron was serious about running over the top of him.

Once they reached the stadium they had to make a lap around the track to finish the race, and Ron kicked it into high gear and pulled out to a solid lead over J.D. who fell back into line behind him. Ron crossed the finish line first and he knew he was spent, he slowed to a trot and then a walk, J.D. came from behind and messed up his hair, Wally slapped him on the back on the as he made his way past.

Ron was cooling off and had his hands on his hips walking the rest of the track, "I don't believe it, I…I won a race…I won a race and I feel empty." Ron said to himself under he breath.

Ron made it back around to front Kim had everyone hooting and cheering for him, he turned and waived, _"Smile, don't want anyone to think you not happy."_ Ron thought sadly to himself.

Ron went up and got his time and for winning he received a small trophy, a medal, and a t-shirt, "Swell another t-shirt, I'll give this on to Kim."

Ron went over and hugged his mom and then Lacey's parents, he gave them the medal. They didn't want to take it but Ron said he would have wanted Lacey to have it.

Kim watched from a distance, _"Wow, it sure is emotional over there, Ron's parents are here. I hope he doesn't move away after high school…I wonder if I'll be moving away after high school?"_

Kim was finally starting to think about life after high school, she had looked at colleges but nothing serious. She realized that now she might have to think of a life with her parents or without Ron. She shook her head, _"Don't think about it now, there's still plenty of time for that."_ She thought to herself.

She looked up and realized that Ron was heading over to her; he hugged the other girls and then came to Kim. Ron was smiling, "Hey KP, have a shirt, Thanks to all of you guys for coming out…I really appreciate it…I won…I still don't believe it…thanks." Ron said in a very quiet voice.

Kim could sense something was wrong, but couldn't quite figure out what it could be. After everyone left she stayed with Ron, "Well you gotcha a race, good job, the cross country team is still undefeated."

Ron looked at her, "We are?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, didn't you know that?"

Ron shook his head, "Oh…yea…yea…I knew…I've just got a lot going on…I must of forgot."

Ron said absently. Kim nodded, "You alright?"

Ron nodded, "Yea…I think I am….sure." Ron said in an unsteady voice.

Kim nodded, "If you need to talk, you know beep me, page me."

Ron smiled, "Yea…We still on for Saturday night?"

Kim smiled, "YES, I got a hot new dress just for you."

Ron smiled and nodded his head, "Booyah…I'll be over around…six?"

Kim nodded, "Six will be fine, drive me home?"

Ron nodded, "I can do that, just give me some time to say my goodbyes." Ron said happily.

* * *

Saturday night had arrived; Ron was dressed in his suit that he wore for the funeral. The only change he made was he wore a blue tie, Rufus tied him a beautiful Windsor knot, and Ron looked pretty spankin'. Ron was sitting on his bed, staring at himself in the mirror, _"I should be happy but I'm not, I don't understand this, things are going pretty good now…and I'm not happy."_ Ron thought to himself sadly.

Rufus came and tugged on his arm, it was quarter till six, Ron closed his eyes, "Time to go." He said to Rufus. Ron walked downstairs and out to his car, and drove down to Kim's house.

Kim was getting prepared for the dance, she was upstairs and then back down stairs ordering her family around, "Act normal, he'll be here any minute."

Kim's mother just shook her head, "Calm down Kim, it's only a date, not a national emergency."

Kim looked at her mom in horrified shock, "MOM, it's not just another date…This is Ron."

Then Kim took off up the stairs to put on her shoes. Kim's mom watched her run up the stairs and just smiled and shook her head.

Ron pulled up in the driveway, he had not been inside the Possible house since May, and he had never been here to pick up Kim for a date. Ron got out of the car and swallowed hard, he stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the front door, _"I never thought I would ever be nervous about visiting the Possible house…I am not nervous…I am scared."_ Ron shook his head, ashamed at the way he was feeling.

Then Ron walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there was Mr. Dr. Possible, "Good evening Ronald, long time no see."

Ron nodded, "Hello Mr. Dr. Possible, I've come to pick Kim up for the dance."

Ron said in a confident voice. Mr. Dr. Possible crossed his arms, "We're working on a Jupiter probe, if you don't have Kim home by 11:00, I'll see to it your on it."

Ron looked into his eyes, _"I was good enough to be Kim's friend, but not her boyfriend…He doesn't like me anymore…Lacey's parents thought I was ok…It's too soon, I should not be here….this is wrong."_ Ron's mind was running away with self doubt.

Mr. Dr. Possible was looking at Ron, _"There's something wrong, he's not talking, why is just nodding his head…hmmmmm._" T

hen he heard Kim's voice from behind him, "Dad, let Ron in." Mr. Dr. Possible backed away from the door

Ron walked into the house, it looked pretty much the same as when he was last here, and then he saw Kim, his eyes just about shot out of their sockets and his mouth hit the ground, Kim was wearing a strapless red dress and Ron was just bowled over by it.

Kim came down the stairs, "Well what do you think?"

Ron just stared and then tried to find an answer that would be dad friendly, "You look…wow…that is a great dress."

Kim smiled, she got the response she was after, "You look good too." She told him as she came down to meet him.

Ron looked over to where the twins were, "Hey guys, I got someone with me for you to baby-sit."

The twins came running in, "Rufus" they said together.

There was movement in Ron's suit pocket and Rufus popped out, "Hello" and then he scampered off to let the twins make him a test pilot.

Then Ron saw her, Mrs. Dr. Possible, she had her hands folded together, he could tell that she was happy he was there. Ron started to tear up, "Ohhhhhhh…I missed you sooooo much." Ron hugged Kim's mom and started to cry.

Mrs. Dr. Possible hugged Ron back, "I knew you'd be back Ron, I just knew it."

Kim was starting to get impatient and ready to leave, "Ron quit hugging my mom."

Ron straightened up and wiped his eyes, embarrassed and a little angry at himself for not being able to control his emotions.

Kim's mom patted his chest, "It's good to see you again…now go pose for a picture." Ron smiled and nodded.

They drove to the school, Kim talked a mile a minute about this that and everything and Ron would just smile and nod as if he were listening.

Ron smiled to himself, _"Now that's the Kim I remember, a big ol' chatter box."_

Kim caught Ron's attention, "Am I talking to much."

Ron smiled and shook his head, "Nope"

Kim started where she left off. "You see we had this routine, it's similar to the routine we had done last year and the year before, but now Bonnie wants to do things all different and it's just a big mess."

Ron smiled and nodded and shook his head, "Awwwwwwww now leave the nice Jewish girl alone." Ron told her in a teasing voice.

Kim laughed and punched him in the ribs, "She's not nice."

Then they both laughed. Ron was starting to feel more comfortable.

They arrived at the dance, Kim took Ron's arm as they entered the room, then Kim spotted Ned and Tina, "Ned is that you?"

Ned turned and smiled and held up his hand for a high five from Ron, "Rita rocks Ron."

Ron slapped the held up hand, "You know it boy!" and they had a good laugh.

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "who is Rita?"

Ron smiled, "She can do anything….with hair."

Kim nodded still not convinced, "Uh huh…anything…with hair."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Yep…did I mention she's a red otter?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Too much information Ron."

Ned smiled, "You were right Ron, she doesn't like bras."

Ron winced, "Ned, not in front of the girls."

Ned lost his smile; "Oh"

Ron quickly looked around, "Let's go see who else is here."

Then Ron took Kim's hand and they were off. "Ron we will talk about this later."

Kim said in a slightly tweaked tone.

Ron shrugged, "What?"

Ron was trying to play innocent. Ned and Tina watched them leave, and Tina was not very happy with Ron, "Ned I don't think you should hang around with Ron anymore, he's a bad influence."

Ned smiled, "Yea…bad influence." Ned would never tell her that Ron was the one pestering him to ask her out.

Kim found a group of the cheerleaders and they all became engrossed in some big important conversation, Ron just stood back and watched. He was starting to feel sad again, _"He really doesn't like me anymore; I don't know why…I'd never do anything to hurt Kim."_

Monique walked up and broke into Ron's thoughts about Kim's dad, "So you you're back with Kim, I see."

Ron was starting to feel down again, "Yea…it won't last though…and I know that, she'll stumble across someone new, or a new kid will come to school, he'll be good looking and smart…and I'll be back to being plain old Ron again."

Ron was starting to tear up a little, "And…that's ok, because it's happened before and I was ok…so I know I'll enjoy this for however long it lasts….and when I'm dumped, I will go on…and on…and on."

Monique was listening to Ron and shocked with what she heard, _"He's not looking for this to last, why is he so down."_

Monique excused herself and went and found Kim, "You better go see to your boyfriend, he's becoming morbid over there."

Kim turned and looked at Ron, "Thanks Monique, I'll see ya later."

Kim heard the DJ was starting to play music, she ran and grabbed Ron by the hand, "Come on Ron I want to dance all night."

Ron smiled, "I've got some badical dance moves."

Kim shook her head, "Not needed this is the kind of dancing I want to do."

Then she put her arms around Ron and drew him close and they rocked back and forth to the music. Ron nodded and whispered in her ear, "I can do this."

Kim chuckled and held him tight.

They danced for hours, the only minor interruption was when Bonnie walked up to Kim, "Kimmie can we switch dates for a while, Brad doesn't dance."

Kim held up her hand, "Talk to the hand Bonnie, the face is dancing."

Bonnie turned and stomped off. Ron chuckled, "Now that was mean."

Kim smiled, "You got away from me once…never again."

Then she gave Ron a big sole searing kiss.

Ron smiled, "Her tongue is bigger than Tara's." he thought to himself.

After the dance they went to Quarry Lake, they fogged up the windows of Ron's car. They weren't too foggy; Kim could tell that Ron's heart wasn't into it.

So she settled for cuddling. She knew something was wrong with Ron; he'd be there one minute and then outer space the next, "Outer space, Ron I gotta go home."

Kim's thoughts had jogged her memory about her curfew. Ron sat up quickly and fired the engine, "Oh no, it's after 1:00, I am so dead."

Ron drove Kim home; he promised he'd drop by before work in the morning. Ron pulled up in front of Kim's house and got out; he had to pick up Rufus. Kim gave Ron a big kiss good night, "I'll go get Rufus for you."

Ron was starting to feel like his old self again he had a smile on his face and was thinking about his schedule for the coming week.

Kim went to the front door and opened it, there was her dad waiting up for her to come home. Her dad did not look happy, "Your home a little late tonight."

Kim pulled in her head, "Sorry we lost track of time."

Kim's dad nodded, "I guess they didn't have any clocks at the dance?"

Kim smiled a weak smile, "Sorry, I have to go get Rufus for Ron."

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded, "While you do that, I'll go have a word with Ron."

Kim glared at him, "Daddy…please."

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded at his daughter, "Please and thank you, don't mind if I have a word with Ronald myself." Mr. Dr. Possible walked down the front steps and Kim just shook her head and went to go find Rufus.

Ron was standing next to his car, _"Ohhhhhh nooooo, here it comes."_ Ron thought to himself.

Mr. Dr. Possible nodded, "Good morning Ronald, a little tardy on the curfew tonight are we?"

Ron nodded, "Sorry Mr. Dr. P, we lost track of time." R

on said in a panicked voice. Mr. Dr. Possible was on a roll, he was in command of the battle field and he knew it, "So tell me Ronald, how far do you think this is going to go with Kim?"

Ron was caught by surprise, "Ohhhhhhhh…I don't know?"

Mr. Dr. Possible was getting warmed up, "I know how far Ronald, a date maybe two, you see Kimmie's special, and she'll realize this sooner or later and move on…Ronald you're a nice boy, and while anything is Possible for a Possible, I don't believe anything is Possible for a Stoppable." Mr. Dr. Possible was proud of that line, didn't take a rocket scientist long to think it up either.

Ron on the other hand had realized he had just been sucker punched and there was nothing he could do about it.

Mr. Dr. Possible continued on with a lecture on all of Ron's failures that he was aware of and poked fun at his ears and Ron's other short comings. Ron's mind had checked out he was beyond angry and he had stopped listening, "I said do we understand each other?"

Mr. Dr. Possible was waiting for an answer and all he was getting from Ron was non stop head nodding, "Ronald, I said…"

Ron finally found his tongue, "I gotcha….I gotcha" Ron wanted to say more but knew it was best to stay quiet.

Kim came out of the house with a sleepy Rufus, she saw Ron standing in the driveway nodding his head at her father, "Here ya go Ron."

She said cheerily handing him the naked mole rat. Ron put the sleepy Rufus into his coat pocket, "Thanks" he said from between clinched teeth, then he turned and climbed back into his car.

Kim could see that Ron was upset; Ron backed out of the driveway at a high rate of speed and then hammered the accelerator and spun the front tires on his car and took off for home.

Kim glared at her dad, "What did you say to him?" she asked in an angry voice.

Mr. Dr. Possible just shrugged, "I guess he didn't like hearing the truth." He told her flatly.

Kim turned and stomped into the house, she would get with Ron tomorrow and start the damage control on whatever it was that her dad had said to him.

Ron went into his room and closed the door, he put Rufus on top of the dresser and then he unloosened his tie and popped the top button lose. He sat on the bed and stared at himself in the mirror. He was angry and then the anger turned to sorrow, after all the old man didn't say anything new, hadn't said anything that Ron hadn't already fretted over himself.

He was caught off guard, he didn't expect an ambush but an ambush was exactly what he walked into. He turned away from the image in the mirror, _"I wish Lacey were alive, non of this would of ever happened."_ He thought to himself as tears started to run down his face.

Ron knew it was one thing to think someone didn't like you and another thing to find out that it was true. Ron shook his head, _"It will be a cold day in hell before I ever go back down there."_ He thought angrily to himself.

Then the self pity set in, _"Why couldn't the old man of just let me have one nice date…he could have jumped me on the second one….If there will be a second one….this was a mistake…I shouldn't of dated anyone…it still feels like I'm not doing Lacey right…what have I done?"_

He looked at himself in the mirror once again, "When it all comes down to it, I am still just a dork with a nice haircut, who am I trying to fool." He told himself sadly.

Ron could feel himself slipping into a deep dark hole of sorrow and now he didn't feel like fighting it anymore. It was becoming too much for him to handle and he didn't know what to do.

Ron fell asleep sitting up with his suit on, he had a familiar dream. He was back on the island with the white sand and blue water, he was sitting in a beach chair and he could see Yori dressed in her ninja outfit. She was about 40ft. away from him and yelling at him.

"Stoppable San, you are starting to lose yourself, you must come to Japan, you must come to the Yamanouchi School so that we may help you."

Ron shook his head, "I…I don't know how and I don't know if I can be helped." Ron wished that she was closer so he could talk to her but she wasn't.

"You must come, Stoppable San…It would be my honor…" Then the image was lost in the blackness of sleep.


End file.
